Chasing Pavement
by NataliaNicolette
Summary: I'm the only girl of the wolf pack children,so the question is,will someone imprint on me? Which brings me to Paul freaking Tama who had 2 sons,one of which i can't stand,the one who imrpinted on me! Fallow up to Fruit of my Loom QuilxClaire's daughter.
1. Rocky Balboa

**A/N: Hello pretty readers! Here I am starting a new story! Yah! I really hope that you guys like it. It's the story of Quil and Claire's daughter Aiyana or Yaya. So I'll stop jaw jacking and just get on with it! So enjoy! :D Natalia**

**So I just wanted to give a quick idea of the type of person Yaya has grown to be. She is free willed and sarcastic, but has a good and infectious personality. Her humor is what makes her loveable. Somewhat like Quil.**

**Inspirational Song:**

**Chasing Pavements by Adele [hence the title]**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the characters that aren't the original works of author Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.\**

Yaya:

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

My hand slammed down hard on my alarm clock.

"God damn stupid thing!" I grumbled. Needless to say that I am not a morning person! It was the first day of my junior year.

_OH GOODIE._

My bedroom door came flying open, and nearly knocked me over. My idiot brother stood in the doorway. "Morning sleeping beauty." I glared at him. It was hard to believe that we were siblings, let alone identical twins. We were really different, despite our identical appearances. I liked to think of myself as easygoing and outspoken, he was just a momma's boy with a stupid sense of humor, who morphed into a giant wolf and ate the vamptastic enemies that threatened our community. I know what you're thinking… _'you're twins, you're supposed to love each other' _right? Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, and we _are_ close, but I still can't help the simple fact that he annoys me a lot of the time…scratch that, all of the time.

"So you ready for the first day as a junior?" he asked me, grinning.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I grumbled. "You?" I sighed, as he flopped down on my bed, making himself comfy.

"I'm ready to see some fresh junior hunnies."

_JESUS, SEE WHAT I MEAN._

I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe we shared the same amniotic fluid for nine months." I hissed.

"Technically, it was eight and a half." he corrected me.

"Get out of my room, Kane. You're annoying me." Sticking his tongue out at me, he rolled off my bed, slinking out the door. I watched him saunter down the hall to his room. After he phased, he got…big, _way_ big! He grew like 14 inches and his body filled out. He didn't look like a string bean anymore.

I found my way to my bathroom, getting changed, I debated as to whether I should wear makeup. My parents always told me that I didn't need it. Looking at myself, I didn't see anything special. High cheekbones, copper skin, hazel eyes. That was the one thing that was different between my brother and I, feature wise. Kane had brown eyes, like mom, but my eyes were light hazel, like my dad and grandpa. I decided a little eyeliner wouldn't be too bad.

Once I was finished, I brushed out my hair, which was getting a little too long for my liking, and changed into some dark wash jeans and a plain whit v neck. I was a simple girl, complicated glamness wasn't my thing, especially since I've grown up around boys. I Aiyana 'Yaya' Ateara, am the only girl out of the all werewolf spawn. Yep, the _only_ one! Well aside from Kai Clearwater, Seth's daughter, but she's a bit older. Jared and Kim had four boys, one of which is my best friend, aside from my brother. He has a twin as well, but they're not identical like Kane and I. Emily and Sam had three boys. Embry and his wife, Tara have two boys of their own.

"Yaya! Mom said hurry up for breakfast!" Kane screamed, a little too loudly, from the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright, Jesus Kane! We're in the same zip code!" I slipped on my red and white vans and headed downstairs. Kane always laughed at me when I wore them. He said _'they draw attention to your feet.' _Idiot.

My mom was in front of the stove, flipping some pancakes onto a plate near the sink.

"Where's dad?" I asked. Mom turned around and frowned.

"What? No _'Good morning mom! How are you today, thanks for giving me life' _?" she asked me rhetorically. I rolled my eyes at her dramaticness.

"Good morning, oh great, gorgeous mother of mine that gave me life. How art thou this beautifully crappy day, here in LaPush?" I asked her sarcastically. She let out a laugh. I smiled at her.

"That's better. He's in the den." I nodded turning back in the direction I came from, heading through the TV room, into the den, where my dad was slumped over some paperwork.

"Morning Daddy!" I kissed his cheek. He looked up at me, smiling.

"Hey Yaya." My father looked tired, bags under his eyes. My dad never looked old. But I am starting to notice small changes in him though, every year, he changes a just a little. He still looks that same to me though. A big man, with dark skin and jet black hair. His eyes that are identical to mine, hazel.

"Dad, what are you doing? You look exhausted." I scolded him. He shook his head mulishly.

"I have been up late doing dome inventory for the garage." My dad worked with Jacob Black at his auto shop.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Not this time, AC. But don't worry, I got it, kiddo." he smiled. He called me AC from time to time. I had a lot of nicknames. Most everyone called me Yaya. Some of my friends called me cookie, as in tough cookie.

_TEEHEE._

I hated being called Aiyana. It was only used by my parents when they were pissed at me. But only my dad called me AC, the initials of my first and middle name. Anyone else that called me Aiyana or AC had a death wish.

"Alright then pops, if you need help, just let me know, I'll help you when I get home,

'kay?"

"Sure, sure." he mumbled.

_HA. THIS FAMILY HAS SPENT TOO MUCH TIME WITH JAKE._

"See you later old man." he laughed.

"See you later, A. Love ya."

"Love you too dad." I kissed his cheek again and dashed back to the kitchen to get some food in my stomach. My brother was scarfing down whole pancakes at a time. Every since he phased, he eats like a friggin' banshee!

"Kane, take a breath, I would really hate to see you choke." I said, clapping his back.

"Shuu up!" he mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"Gross! On second thought, choke." I mumbled. Mom slid a plate of pancakes with strawberry syrup in front of me. I ate happily. Once I was finished, I went to throw my plate in the, someone knocked loudly on the door. Kane bounded like a little girl to answer it.

"Morning Ateara's!" a familiar voice bellowed! I spun around to meet the face of one of my favorite people in the whole world. Spear Mahalla. Jared and Kim's son, and one of my best friends. He and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, even though he was year older than me. I used to have the most devastating crush on him, but as time went on, we became close, and more than friends wasn't an option, even though Spear was a fox. He had phased last year when he was a junior, and my oh my, it did him well. He grew at least a foot and a half and all that funky werewolf testosterone made him all muscly and strong. His hair used to be longer, but when he started phasing, he had to get it cut. His eyes were a mysterious shade of gray. Spear was pretty much the definition of

'tall, dark, and handsome' and girls swooned over him on a daily basis. But he said he was holding out for his imprint. I was pretty sure that I didn't have to worry about being imprinted on by anyone, not with my protective father, brother, and best friend.

"Hey you." he smiled, enveloping me in a massive hug. His heat took me some time to get used to.

"Hola." I mumbled, losing oxygen as he squeezed me tightly. Kane came into the kitchen a moment later, saving me from lack of oxygen. Spear let me go and I sucked in a huge breath.

"Sorry." he laughed.

"Hey COOKIE! Suuuup Buuuddy!" Spear's fraternal twin, Shane, crooned, wrapping me up in another warm hug. His was less breathtaking. Shane looked similar to Spear. Tall, dark and handsome. Kane was closer to Shane than I was, but he still treated me like a little sister, just like Spear did.

"Hey hey." I laughed, patting his arm when he finally put me down. "Did you guys drop off Jimmy and Alex already?" I asked. Jimmy and Alex Spear and Shane's younger brothers. They were smart ass little guys too, the two of them went to a special school in Forks for the 'gifted' kids. Spear and Shane nodded.

"Alright then, let's get a move on, I want to see some junior tail before first period." Kane said confidently. I rolled my eyes.

"You're an ass." I spat. "Shotgun!" I yelled, grabbing my bag, heading toward the door. Shane and Spear drove a huge four door Suburban they called 'The Beast'. It totally fit them. I hardly ever got to sit in the front seat, so I had to call it whenever I got the opportunity. The ride was full of conversation about the past summer and the good times we all had together.

When we finally got to school, I was dreading it. School never really struck my fancy, even though I pretty much got straight A's in everything. I have had a 4.0 GPA for the last five years of school. I got my registered lock and found my locker. LaPush High finally upgraded to lockers and actual classrooms a few years ago, so it was pretty much a normal functioning high school, well except for a few incognito werewolves running around. My locker was right next to my brothers, of course.

"Fancy seeing you here." Spear chuckled, from my right side.

"Your locker is here?" I asked with a grin.

"Yup." he laughed.

"Sweet." The bell rang. I had AP History first. One good thing about being an identical twin, you can't have any classes with your sibling.

_YES!_

"Yaya, over here!" I heard someone call as I entered Mr. Hides History class. I was greeted by Hayden Uley, Sam and Em's youngest son. His two older brothers Avery and Will had already graduated and were full time parts of the pack.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"How have you been? It feels like u haven't seen you in forever." he said. Hayden went away to boxing camp this summer. We had also grown up together."Well that's what you get for deserting me all summer, Muhammad Ali!" I laughed. He chuckled.

"How was your summer?" he asked me.

"Eh, you know the usual, being tortured by the boys the whole time." He laughed throatily.

"You know you love being the only girl." he grinned. "You get all the attention!"

"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes , snickering. We were pulled from our conversation when Mr. Hide started talking.

Most of my classes went the same, going over boring school rules and classroom expectations. I caught wind of my only friend that was a girl, in third period Math.

"HEY!" Tia squealed, as soon as she saw me. "I'm so glad I found you!" She and I had been friends since preschool.

"What's snap crackle poppin'?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Junior Tama is in this class?" she blurted suddenly. I looked up to see Junior and a few of his friends laughing hysterically over something, I didn't know.

Junior is Paul and Kim's son. He and I haven't been exactly the best of friends. He was a perverted, annoying, narcissistic weiner. Junior also hated the fact that I spoke my mind, and we clashed heavily because of it. He was good looking, with his lean build and dark blue eyes. But all of his handsome features were overshadowed by his _stupid assness_.

I looked away, feeling queasy just looking at him. I glanced back up when I heard a familiar voice.

"Cookie?!" he said, smiling.

"Timber!" I squealed. I hadn't seen him in a year, since Embry and Tara had sent him to a boarding school in Boston. I heard from my mom that Embry and Tara were bringing him back this year because they thought he might be phasing soon. I refused to believe it until I saw it. He hugged me tightly. Junior snickered.

"I can't believe how much you've changed in just a year!" he said looking me up and down.

"Yeah, she's even more bitchy than she was before." Junior exclaimed. I was immediately heated.

"Oh, bite me, Tama!" I hollered. "You're still the same old egotistical ass you always were." I spat through clenched teeth.

"Ms. Ateara, Mr. Tama, unless you want detention on the first day of school I suggest you two simmer down." Ms. Dane cut in. I rolled my eyes.

"Still the same old tough cookie, I see." Timber whispered. I had to grin.

"Always." I declared. Junior gave me the stink eye for the rest of the period. I didn't care. He was just bitter because he hadn't phased yet, and he was starting to get scared he never would.

_WHATEVER, NOT MY PROBLEM!_

By the time lunch rolled around, I was plenty hungry and ready to see all my wolf boys. All of us coincidently had the same lunch period. When I got into the caff, most everyone was already there. Spear waved me over.

"Sup A? How were your classes?" he asked me, scooting over to make room. I let out a long sigh.

"They were good until I got to math and Junior had to be a buzz kill with his shitty attitude." Spear and Kane laughed.

"Ah, he'll be phasing soon and hopefully that'll make him chill out with the saltiness." Shane piped in.

"I heard my name." Junior wandered over to our table. I internally groaned.

"I was just telling the guys how much of a dic-" I was cut of by Spear's hand over my mouth.

"Now now, let's not be hasty, Cookie." he murmured. I rolled my eyes, and pushed his hand away.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

The rest of my lunch was spent trying to ignore Junior and his snide remarks. When the bell rang, I stood, stretching out my cramped muscles, my back sore from hunching over the lunch table. I glanced over to see Junior's eyes scrutinizing me.

"You have changed." he said, with a cocky tone.

"Piss off perv!" His hand found my back, lingering there for a moment, before pulling on my bra and snapping it against the skin of my back.

_OH HELL NAH! _

All the guys had their eyes on me, shocked. Before I could fathom what I was doing, my body whipped in his direction, my arm pulled back, and then snapped forward with all my strength, right into his face. I could hear my hand slightly crunch.

Junior's head flew back and he clutched his nose momentarily, before he started shaking violently. Everyone had their eyes on us now, speculating. Junior's shaking quickly became tremors, he looked like a blur.

"Shit!" Spear grumbled.

He, Shane and my brother dragged Junior out the door quickly.

"Alright, alright! Let's get to class now!" a teacher yelled. All the people snapped out of their trances and started moving toward the door.

I clutched my now throbbing hand. I could move it, but it still hurt. "Ms. Ateara, why don't you go to the nurse and get some ice." I nodded.

After an hour of icing my hand, the nurse wrapped an ace bandage on it and told me to keep it braced for about a week or so. It was just a sprain. I thanked the nurse and headed to my last two classes, of which, Junior's name was called during roll but he wasn't present.

When the final bell rang, Kane met me at our lockers.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he asked referring to my hand. I nodded.

"Just a sprain."

"Well, Junior phased." I shrugged.

"I figured as much." I mumbled, stroking my sprained wrist. "Where's Shane and Spear?" I asked.

"They're helping Junior out." I huffed audibly.

"How are we getting home then?" I asked, irritated as my wrist started throbbing again. Kane dangled keys in front of my eyes.

"They gave me the keys, no worries." he smiled. "They'll be back around later to pick up the Beast."

The ride home was quiet, until Kane burst into a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, startled by his sudden outburst.

"Nothing!" he sputtered through his laughs, "Just, you looked like Rocky Balboa when you hooked Junior in the face." he cracked up laughing even more.

"Shut up and drive moron."

"Today, I was officially proud to call you my little sister!" he hooted.

"We are twins! How the hell am I your 'little sister' ?!" I air quoted, wincing as my wrist throbbed even more.

"I was born earlier." he answered after his chuckled died down.

"By two minutes! That hardly makes you older." I was beginning to get pissed off.

"Regardless, I was proud of you today, even though your temper is a little startling." he said earnestly and we pulled into our driveway. I smiled.

"Thanks goober." I pecked his cheek and jumped out of the beast. I flung the front door open, only to see Paul and Rachel Tama sitting on the couch talking with my mom and dad. They all looked up at me.

_OH CRAP._

**A/N: Yay! Chapter uno is complete! R&R my lovlies!**


	2. AN: Wolf Confusion

A/N: Alrighty! I know that some people are a little confused with all the characters that are in the first chapter, but most of them are just foil for the main characters.

The main people, that have the most importance are Yaya and Junior.

Here's a list of the excess characters or the werewolf's sons.

Quil and Claire

-Yaya [_attending high school_]

-Kane [_attending high school_]

Emily and Sam

-Avery [already graduated]

-William [already graduated]

-Hayden [_attending high school_]

Jared and Kim

-Spear [_attending high school_]

-Shane [_attending high school_]

-Jimmy [**primary school**]

-Alex [**primary school**]

Embry and Tara

-Timber [_attending high school_]

-Chevy [**primary school**]

I promise that next chapter will be less hectic with all the people! So I hope this sheds some light on any confusion you may have.


	3. Fake Apologies & A Knee in the Gonads

**A/N: So some people think there are simply too many wolf boys, but that's what makes Yaya who she is. She's a tought cookie because she grew up around all boys, but I'll be putting more of her best girlfriend, Tia, in so she won't be completely alienated as the only girl! I promise, so I hope you enjoy, and yeah, here we go, chapter two!**

**Inspirational Song:**

**Water Runs Dry by Boyz II Men**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original works of author Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

_-Review-_

_I flung the front door open, only to see Paul and Rachel Tama sitting on the couch talking with my mom and dad. They all looked up at me._

_OH CRAP._

All eyes snapped in my direction. I smiled nervously, not sure what the hell I was supposed to say…the silence was broken after a moment.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day…" Paul began, "That little cookie would be the one to give my son a shiner!" he laughed. My mother looked pissed, as my dad and Rachel joined in the laughter.

_SAY WHAAAA?_

I was confused. "Oh, are you okay, hun?" Rachel asked, suddenly concerned.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, as Kane shoved past me into the kitchen.

"You're hand! It's not broken or anything right?" I looked down at my bum wrist.

"Oh, yeah, no, it's okay, just a little sprain is all." I assured her. "It'll be good as new in a week or so." It became silent again. "How did you guys find out anyway?" I asked, flopping down on the couch.

"Spear came by the house earlier, told us that you hooked Junior a nice right." Paul laughed. "We just came by to see if you were okay." Paul and Rachel were like family to my parents.

"Yeah, I'm okay, it was nothing."

"What did he do anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, um, he snapped my bra against my back, no big thing." Rachel's face turned from amused to pissed of in a matter of 2.5 seconds.

"He did what?" she hissed.

_WOAH DANG…._

"He, uh, pulled……then snap…" I muttered. She was livid.

"I'm very sorry about that Yaya, honestly!" she was apologizing?

"Rach, it's really not a big deal." She shook her head, Paul looked as confused as I felt.

"Oh the hell it's not, that is a form of sexual harassment, I raised him better than that! And he deserves a lot worse than what he got." she ranted. I was stunned.

"Yeah, well it's not a big thing, no harm done. I'll live and I'm sure now that he's phased with all that freaky wolf testosterone and their super healing abilities, the shiner won't even be visible in the morning!" That kind of pissed me off. I sprained my wrist for nothing!

"Well! Just wait until he get's home, he'll have worse!" she spat. Paul laughed.

"Yeah, well even though I don't get to see the results of my bum wrist, I think a _very _bruised ego will make up for that! Everyone at lunch saw me rough him up. " I smiled mischievously.

"Well, none the less, we're sorry about it, and you _will _be getting a apology from him one way or another." she assured me. "Paul, we need to go and find that damn boy." she said to him. He grinned as they walked to the door. Paul swept me up in a hug.

"Take care kiddo, and if he bugs you again, then let me know, I'll take care of it." he pinched my cheek.

"Most definitely!" I laughed, slapping his hand away. Rachel kissed my cheek and apologized again for her _'son's stupid actions and behavior'_.

"See you at your party!" she yelled from her car.

_CRAP, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!_

I nodded, remembering Kane and I's 17 birthday party in a few weeks. My mom insisted on a party, even though I can't stand them, Kane on the other hand was gung ho! Of course he was, because agreeing with your twin sister on something like that was just out of the question!

Once they were gone, I made a beeline for my room, hoping to escape a lecture from my mother. I was almost up the stairs…

"Yaya, get down here!" she hollered.

"I uh, I have homework." I lied.

"Aiyana Claire, it was your first day! You don't have homework!" Crap, I was in deep. I slunk back down the stairs, afraid I was going to die. Once I was downstairs, my dad was gone, probably in the den.

"What the hell happened today?" she demanded.

"She was like freakin' Mike Tyson, ma! You should have seen it. He snapped her bra and she whipped around and was like WHAM! Right in his nose!" Kane snickered loudly. "It was one of the greatest moments of my life!" My mom's face got even more agitated.

"Not helping right now, _twin_!" I hissed at him. He threw up his hands in surrender.

"Why are you fighting in school!?" she asked me, infuriated.

"Ma, it wasn't even a fight, it was Junior being an ass, and me sticking up for myself as a female!" I defended.

"Language, will you please!"

"Sorry, but seriously mom! I'm getting yelled at because some guy was being a pervert and I defended myself? That's complete bull shi-…" I stopped short, knowing if I kept cursing that I would be even more in trouble. My mother was a 5'3 Makah Native with a glare that could burn your very soul. She was giving me _that_ glare.

"I'm only going to say this once, if you fight in school again you will not live to see twenty one. Clear? I won't have hooligans as children. That goes for you too KANE!" she said sternly.

I falsely saluted her, "Yes sir!" she glared at me. "I mean ma'am!" she huffed loudly. "Are you done chastising me now? Am I free to walk among society?" I asked impatiently. She nodded, still irritated with me. I know a lot of people think that my mom and I have a harsh relationship, and on the surface, it may seem that way, but in reality, my mom is one of the people that understands me most. I just didn't like to admit it. I'm pretty much a daddy's girl.

My phone was buzzing in my backpack when I kicked my bedroom door open. The zipper on my bag got stuck and I had to yank it to get it open.

_CALLER ID: UNAVAILABLE_

No one usually called me from a blocked number.

"Hello?" I answered, no one said anything, but I could hear heavy breathing. "Heelooo?" I asked, getting irritated.

"Yaya…" Oh great, the bane of my existence.

"What the hell do you want Tama?" I asked, pissed. He sighed into the phone, I could tell that he didn't want to be talking to me. "Well?!" I asked, impatiently.

"My _mother_ wanted me to apologize for what I did to you today." I rolled my eyes. "She wanted me to say that it was stupid of me to act that way and I'm sorry for disrespecting you." he muttered, totally insincerely.

"Pff, listen, Tama, when you decide to apologize and mean it, not just paraphrase what your mother has to say, then you give me a call, but until then, screw off." He laughed throatily.

"Listen I have better things to do…-"

"What you feel special now because you phased?! _Woah dang_, watch out for the big bad wolf! News flash, there are a bunch of other wolves in LaPush now, you're not exactly _special_."

"Whatever Cookie, you have a serious attitude problem, you know that, I'm calling to apologize!"

"Not because you want to, Junior!" I exploded, "Only because your mom said you have to. I want a sincere apology!"

"Don't count on it!" I was seething by this point.

"Oh, Jesus, I hope you fall down a flight of stairs and sprain your damn ankle!" This had become my phrase when I was twelve. You know when you get so mad and things just slip out, well Kane pissed me off when we were younger and I accidentally told him I wished he would perish from the face of the earth. Then later I realized that I would be lost without my brother, he is my partner in crime, so I started saying _'I hope you fall down a flight of stairs and sprain your ankle' _rather than wishing death upon people.

He laughed, I could almost feel his hot breath,

_GAG ME!_

Through the phone.

"Get over yourself, Yaya." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't stand his voice anymore, I snapped my phone closed, after pressing the END button.

"Stupid asshole, son of a bitch." I grumbled. I didn't mean that last part, he was the son of Rachel and Rachel wasn't a bitch, but still, I was pissed off.

"Language AC." my dad laughed from my doorway. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Holy mother of God, dad! You scared me!" he chuckled.

"Sorry kid. So what was that all about?" he asked me, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Stupid Junior called to apologize." I mumbled. My dad's eyebrows shot up.

"He called to say sorry and you yelled at him like that?" I rolled my eyes, my dad was so oblivious sometimes.

"He didn't call because he wanted to, only because Rachel said he had to. I don't want a forced apology! I want a sincere one."

My dad hugged me. "AC, I know it's tough being the only girl. You get a rough time, but at least think about accepting his apology." he murmured.

I groaned. "Don't tell me that you're taking his side!" My dad shook his head quickly.

"Not at all, but still. It may make things a whole lot easier if you forgive and move on instead of holding onto your anger and relishing over it." I had to admit that my father did have a point, but that didn't mean that I was going to accept Junior's apology.

"Sure, sure wise man." I laughed. "I'll think about it." I told him, just to get him off my back about it.

"That's all I ask." he said, kissing the top of my head. "So you still want to help out your old man with some paperwork?" he asked me. I grinned.

"Sure thing pops." I laughed, fallowing him down to the den. I spent three hours with my padre, helping him with inventory, as we talked and laughed, my brother even came to help out after he got home from patrol. He started telling me about Junior, but I stopped him before my barf reflex could act up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School had been in session for two weeks now and no Junior. Thank Jesus and the heavens above. I guess he was still getting control of his wolfy side. School couldn't be much better, it was chill and flowed nicely. Not one of the guys dared to speak Juniors name in my presence, which is how I liked it. Out of sight out of mind.

I had a butt load of work on a daily basis though. That was the only thing that royally ticked my off. I had three AP classes and the teachers didn't take it easy on the work load. My math teacher pulled me aside the a Friday afternoon of Kane and I's party.

"Can I talk to you, Yaya?" she asked me.

"Sure, what's up Ms. Dane?" I asked her.

"Your work and quiz scores are very good." she stated.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes, so I wanted to ask if you could maybe sign up for peer tutoring? You can get extra points in the course." she tried to make it sound appealing.

"I don't know if…-"

"Please Yaya, it would do you and your peers well, and you can write it off as community service on your college application." I crumbled. I could use some extra curriculars to beef up my college app.

"Alright." I sighed. "Sign me up." She grinned at me.

"Thank you, and we should be assigning pairs come next week."

"Alrighty then, Ms. D. Have a good weekend." I smiled.

"You too." she said as I walked out the door. "Oh and Yaya…" she called. I stuck my head back the door.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday!" she smiled.

"Thanks." I disappeared out the door, finding Spear waiting for me next to my locker.

"What took you so long?" he asked, as I pulled my locker dumping my books, and finding my lunch.

"Ms. D wanted me to sign up for damn peer tutoring." I huffed.

"Are you doing that bad already?" he joked, poking my side. I rolled my eyes.

"No, she wants me to tutor someone." He nodded.

"Well, come on, I'm hungry." he said, grabbing my hand, dragging me to the caff. He was so warm. The rest of lunch was fun, and a bit embarrassing. The guys all got up and sang Happy Birthday to Kane and I. It was moments like that I was glad I was a twin, I didn't have to suffer alone. Of course while I was turning bright red, Kane was laughing and even singing along as people looked at us like we were all on crack. Tia brought me a balloon and forced me to carry it around for the rest of the day.

"A balloon? Seriously, where's my present, chump?" I asked her , jokingly. She laughed.

"You'll get it later at your party, fool!" she grinned. She and I went way back. She was the only girl friend that I've had pretty much…ever. Tia was what one would call a _goddess_. She was tall, and her legs went on for days, her hair was a shiny mocha color that complimented her complexion perfectly. Her cheekbones were way high, like the models in those European fashion magazines, and her eyes were a golden brown. Needless to mention, I felt like a plain Jane next to her. My brother practically drools over her every time she's around, I can't really say that I blame him, she was a pretty girl.

"Hey! Where's mine!?" Kane whined, seeing Tia tie the balloon to my backpack. She shrugged. "You know we are twins right? If you get one twin something, you have to get the other twin something too!" he pouted. I smacked his arm, even though it was as solid as a boulder.

"Aw, poor baby, how can I make it up to you?" Tia asked sarcastically. Kane's right eyebrow shot up, giving her a mischievous look.

Tia closed the space between them and kissed his cheek. My brother's eyes glazed over, looking rather stupid. "Better?" she asked with a smile. He nodded, not saying a word. A grin was plastered on her face as she walked away. Kane was still in shock.

"Bye Yaya, I'll see you later at your party." she winked at Kane. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop drooling idiot." I nudged him. He snapped out of his trance.

"I think I'm in love with her." he smiled stupidly. That statement could hold more than one meaning.

"You didn't imprint on her!" I hissed.

"No! NO! I was just…." he was at a loss for words, "She's amazing." he murmured to himself.

"Oh, for the love of Christ himself, it was a kiss on the cheek, Kane, not her bearing your children!" I laughed at his dazed expression.

"I know that!" he spat. "But still."

"Come on, we better get home and help mom and dad with the party stuff before the warden comes to hunt us down." He nodded and we headed out, after saying our _'see you later's' _to our friends.

On the way to the car, Kane stopped me. "I forgot something." he declared.

"What?" I asked him, checking him to see if he left his jacket or something. Suddenly Kane flung his arm over my shoulders putting me in a head lock. "What the hell KANE!" I screamed. He held me tighter.

"I forgot to say happy birthday little sister, I believe that's 17 pinches I owe you!" he declared pinching my cheeks.

"You better let go if you want to keep your family jewels!" I yelled, only to hear Shane and Spear snickering behind us. "Spear, Shane! Help me!" I yelped, as I brother pinched my cheeks harder.

"Sorry, no can do!" Shane yelled back.

"15, 16!" Kane counted down the pinches.

"Just wait till later you two, I'm going to kick you so hard in the bal-!" I was cut off.

"17! Yeah!" Kane pinched me for the 17th time on my right cheek, letting go and laughing hysterically at my red face. I drew my knee up hard, right in his gonads. He didn't look _too_ hurt.

"Ah, what was that for!?" he asked.

"I believe I owe you 16 more!" I declared. I brought my knee back up, but he pushed it away.

"NO! That hurts!" I said, hiding a snicker.

"You're a friggin' wolf, you'll live." I kneed him once more, figuring that was enough…for now. Shane and Spear scampered away as soon as they saw the knee/genitalia connection. They knew I wasn't playing, they would be next. "Let's go home!" I yelled at him, pulling the door of his truck open. He groaned quietly. "Oh stop whining, you're a fast healer, and that's the only way I can get you back since you're made of steel now." I said, pinching his arm as hard as I could. He didn't even flinch.

"Alright, I'll give you that one." he grinned. "Happy birthday, Cookie."

I laughed. "Happy birthday Kanie!" He hated it when I called him 'Kanie', I used to call him that when we were little. He rolled his eyes, and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guests started arriving at seven. Family and friends, all the original wolves and their offspring where here, except for Paul and Rachel, which I was secretly dreading when they did arrive, knowing Junior would be with them. I danced around the living room with some friends, and my brother, music pouring from huge speakers in our surround system.

"Having fun?" my mom asked me, after I found my way to the backyard, where my dad had the barbecue in full swing.

"Yeah!" I laughed. "I don't even like parties." She grinned at me.

"I'm glad, happy birthday honey." she smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too ma." I hugged her tightly, before I heard the doorbell ring. I was figuring it was Tia, since she hadn't arrived yet, so I bounded to the door, peering out the window, Paul and Rachel stood there, Junior behind them.

_CRAP!_

"Kane!" I hissed, answer the door.

"Why?" he asked, pushing through a small group of people.

"It Paul and Rachel." he looked confused.

"So?"

"And Junior!" I spat. He nodded.

"Alright, you make a run for it and I'll answer the door." he said in a mocking tone. My eyes rolled involuntarily but I dashed away, hiding in the crowd of people in the, hoping not to be seen. Kane opened the door and greeted Paul and Rachel. Junior looked….BIG, really effin' big! He grew like a foot and a half and his arm was now as thick as my thigh. His hair was buzzed off, and his eyes looked guarded and tense.

"Happy Birthday Kane!" Rachel squealed. "Where's Yaya?" she asked peering around my brother. I ducked, hoping she didn't spot me. She pushed through the group of people and spotted me right as I was going to scurry off. "Yaya!"

_DAMN ME AND MY INABILITY TO MOVE FASTER!_

"Hey, Rach." I laughed nervously.

"Happy Birthday!" she wrapped me up in a hug. "Oh, and Junior has something he wants to say to you." she snapped in Junior and Paul's direction.

"Rach, it's okay, he already apologized." I tried to assure her.

"No! I was there when he called you and I heard what he said, that's not going to be good enough." she said angrily. "He needs to apologize and mean it!" she hissed. "I'll go get him, stay here." she commanded as she huffed off into the people, looking for her son. As soon as she was out of my sight, I was gone. The doorbell rang and I rushed to answer it. It was the Mahalla's.

"Happy BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!" Shane screamed as I opened the door, scooping me up in a hug. My oxygen was getting thinner and thinner.

"Thanks." I squeaked. He set me down, and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes." he laughed. Jared and Kim said happy birthday and went on their way, mingling with people.

"Happy birthday." Spear whispered in my ear, his warm breath making me shiver slightly.

"Thanks." I breathed. He handed me a little box, without any word. I took it. "What's this?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"It's your present." I laughed.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Spear." I declared.

"I didn't buy it, I made it, and besides, I couldn't _not_ get you something on your birthday." I grinned, opening the tiny box, to find a woven bracelet, the Quileute version of a friendship bracelet. I gasped.

"You made it?" I asked. He nodded proudly of himself, taking it from the box and tying it around my wrist.

"It's a symbol of my undying friendship." he said simply. "It's a loop, and it never ends." I laughed at the cliché statement, but stretched up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek and give him a hug. He hugged me back, his warmth enveloping me.

"Thank you! I'll wear it always." he smiled at me.

"Good."

"Yaya." I would know that voice anywhere. I turned to face Junior Tama.

_GREEEAT._

His eyes were on his feet and he didn't look up. I unwrapped my arms from Spear.

"What Tama?" I seethed. His eyes slowly pulled from the ground.

"I…" he stopped short, his eyes becoming trained of my face, looking at me like a rare piece of art. Junior didn't speak and I was getting irritated. Even when Spear cleared his throat, Junior didn't look away. I tried to look elsewhere but I couldn't, my eyes were glued to his.

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT FO-….SHIT! NO, NO, NO! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE ALL THAT IS HOLY! NOOOOOOOOO!_

Spear slipped away, my dad coming to my side, seeing Junior's expression, he protectively wrapped his arm over my shoulders. "Yaya." my dad mumbled to me. I tore my eyes from Junior, crushing my face into my dad's side and began to cry.

"_OF ALL THE GODDAMN PEOPLE! IT HAD TO BE HIM!_" I wailed.

**A/N: so that was longgggg. Bu I hope you liked it. R&R lovliessss.**


	4. Fate Isn't Ethical

_**A/N: Hey guys! So thanks for the awesome response to the last chapter! I really appreciate all of your support. **_

_**There is now a working link to my website on my profile. Go check it out! There are character/story profiles and the music that inspired the stories and all that good stuff, so just click on my name right up there ^ and it'll take you to my profile. The link in at the top. **_

_**Okay, so now here is chapter 3. Yaya is a bit of a bitch to Junior in this chapter , but I promise that she'll come around! Sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter, but it was a long chapter and I didn't have the strength to carry on! Baha, any way, as always enjoy.**_

_**OHHHH!!! And did you hear about one of Selena Gomez's friends? She said that her and Taylor Lautner aren't dating! NOT DATING! Hallelujah! Operation meet him, marry him, and bear his children is no longer on hiatus! Teehee, just playing. But I am kind of glad, they look like they could be siblings to me…wow, that's weird.**_

_**Inspirational Song:**_

_**Not Meant to Be by Theory of a Dead Man**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight characters, they belong to author and creator Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.**_

_Yaya:_

"_Do you honestly think that I wanted this any more than you did?" he asked, with no venom in his voice, "If I could, I would take it all back, just so you can be happy." the words fell out of his mouth as he looked at the floor. I honestly felt bad for him, for a nanosecond, but it passed quickly._

_The party was over just a while ago, now I sat in the living room with my parents and brother, along with Junior and his parents. _

"_Yaya, he did apologize." my mother spoke up, "Don't you think it's time that you dropped the whole thing, I mean you've known Junior your whole life." I glared at my mother. _

"_It's not just what happened a few weeks ago." I hissed._

"_Then what is it?" Junior asked me, sadness in his eyes. "Why can't you just give me a chance? Even if it's not romantic, just a chance to be your friend for now." He and I have never seen eye to eye and the fact that he was a total jerk off to me through the years didn't help. I gaped momentarily._

"_For now." I mocked, sarcastically._

"_You've got to be kidding me! How about freshman year when you tripped me and my lunch went everywhere, all you did was laugh. Or last year in PE when you spiked the ball at my face on purpose and I had a fat lip for a week!? How about all those chances? Huh? You and I cannot work! Ever!" And those were just few things he did to torment me!_

"_I'm sorry, very sorry for all that, I swear!" he pleaded, getting up off the couch to sit near me._

"_Don't come near me, Junior." I hollered. "You're not apologizing because you're truly sorry, but because you imprinted on me, again with the forced freakin' apologies!" I flung my self off the couch, heading toward the stairs._

"_I don't think that's really the reason! I think you're just afraid that you may let down your guard and actually feel for once." he challenged. It was awkward having this conversation in front of our parents._

"_No, that's not it! We. Are. Too. Different!" I said slowly, to get it through his dense head. "We are like opposites! I'm ethical and you're…" I paused, thinking of a word that was appropriate… "I can't even think of a word with the right connotation to describe you!" I yelled, now angry._

"_Opposites attract." Rachel smiled. I felt bad. Her son imprints, it's like a monumental thing in a wolve's life and it had to be me._

"_Rach, it's nothing to do with you or anyone, not even Junior, it's just, me and him, we don't click, it's impossible." She nodded, with a frown._

"_I understand." she said quietly._

"_Look guys, thanks for trying to help, but I'm not going to change my mind." I said, turning toward the stairs. "I'm going to my room, I need to think." I muttered. My feet felt heavy as I slumped up the stairs. Well this has been the most craptastic birthday ever! The door to my room was closed so I pushed it open and searched for my bed. I sunk down into my mattress, grasping my pillow. _

_Why did it have to be me, of all people he could've imprinted on. I mean, I felt bad, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't torture myself by pretending that I was in love, or could ever be in love with Junior, I barely tolerated him, for Christ Sakes. I was pulled from my reverie when someone tapped on my door. I figured it was my dad._

"_Go away dad, I don't want to talk about-" I was stopped up short, when Junior peeked his head in the crack of the door. I huffed loudly._

"_Can I come in and talk to you for a minute?" he asked gently. He was so quiet and timid, not like the way he was a few weeks ago, forceful and rude._

"_Yeah, I guess." I said turning away from him. "But I'm not changing my mind." I stated. He nodded, quietly closing the door behind him. I felt my bed shift as he sat at the end, just staring at me._

"_Why do you keep looking at me like that, damn it!?" I sternly asked him. He shrugged._

"_I never realized how beautiful you are." he said simply. I rolled my eyes._

"_Listen Junior, I'm really sorry that you had to waste your imprint on me." I said, with acid in my voice._

"_I'm not." he said sounding sincere. "I think you're perfect for me."_

"_You didn't think I was perfect a few weeks ago when you were telling Timber how much of a bitch I was!" I accused. "See that's the kind of crap that proves my point even more! You only say this crap because of some mutated werewolf gene that makes you want me." I spat, getting off my bed, walking toward the door._

"_It's not even like that!" he tried to make me believe._

"_Then what is it like?" I asked, agitated. Junior took a deep breath and stood, closing the distance between us. I was stuck, backed up against the door, Junior a few inches away from me. With every breath, a waft of his scent flourished in my face. He smelt good, like pine and ocean air, like,…_

_WAIT, WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT, FOCUS!_

"It's like my world shifted." he said quietly looking down at me. My breathing became irregular when his fingertips touched my arm.

_WHY THE HELL CAN HE MAKE ME REACT LIKE THIS!? IT'S THIS IMPRINT BULLSHIT, IT SCREWED ME OVER! ROYALLY!_

"Don't touch me Junior." I said weakly, I intended to sound harsh, but it came out more like a request than a command.

"You are the center of my being." he whispered, trailing his hand up to cup the side of my face, leaving my skin on fire. My heart was thumping wildly now. "If you aren't attracted to me then why is your heart about to beat out of your chest?"

"It's not." I daintily tried to deny. His thumb stroked my cheeks, that were now flushed. I know what you're thinking… _'if you hate him so much, why aren't you stopping him right now?'_, right? Right, I can't lie, Junior is a fox and him phasing made him even hotter than he was before, and when you have a sex god of a guy trying to ravish you, then you tell me to stop it.

He lowered his head to my eye level, forcing me to look him in the eye for the first time tonight. "Can I please just have a chance, to make up for all the things that I've done wrong? Please?" his eyes melted.

"No." I said quietly, as he inched closer to me, I could feel his warm breath on my face. His lips were mere centimeters away from mine, my knees were about to give. The heat from his body was radiating.

_OH WHAT THE HELL, IT'S JUST ONE KISS RIGHT? I PROBABLY WON'T EVEN ENJOY IT._

My eyes closed and his lips barely brushed mine-

"Yaya!" my mother pounded on my door, in which I was leaning on. She scared the living crap out of me, I shoved Junior away, glad that my mother stopped this "situation" before I lost all of my sense. "Yaya!" she pounded again, sounding frantic. I swung the door open. Her face looked pained.

"Ma," I asked, ignoring Junior's eyes on me. "What's wrong, what happened?" I asked her, fumbling to her side.

"Tia was in an accident." she blurted as her tears brimmed over. Tia never showed up for my party, and when I called her cell phone there was no answer, it went straight to voice mail. I was in shock. A gasp escaped my lips. "She was on her way and she was blind sighted by a delivery truck."

My eyes began to flood. Junior was next of me in a matter of seconds, his arms around me. I shoved as hard as I could, trying to get him away from me, but he only pulled me tighter against him. I gave up momentarily. "Is she okay?" I managed to get out.

"She's in the ICU at the hospital in Seattle." said my mom. Only people that were on the verge of death went the intensive care unit at the hospital in Seattle. 

My tears were full force now. Junior hugged me tighter to his side. Instinctively, I buried my face in his shirt and cried, his hand rubbed my back, trying to calm me. It felt strange to feel this sweet part of him, I never knew he could be so…tender. I heaved harder, but he didn't leave my side, not even when my mother told me that we should go to the hospital. My feet wouldn't move. My shock made me freeze, I was numb.

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready to leave." she said, squeezing Junior's arm. As soon as she was out of sight, One of Junior's massive arms swept under my legs and the other caught my back, picking me up bridal style. It shocked me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed, hitting his giant bicep, completely frazzled by all the crap that happened today.

"Carrying you, since you don't seem to want to move." he stated simply.

"Goddamn it Tama, put me down, I can walk!" I yelled. I was frustrated with myself since I already slipped up and let him kiss me….well sort of. It was going to be twice as hard to convince him that it was never going to happen, now. 

Junior gently set me on my feet. "As much as I like my last name, can you call me Junior, please?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and ran down the stairs where my parents and brother were waiting for me. Paul and Rachel gazed at me, with sympathy in their eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" my dad asked.

"She's my best friend." I declared, tearing up again, "And if it wasn't for me then she wouldn't even be in the ICU." I cried. My dad stepped toward me, but he was too late, Junior wrapped an arm around me, and I buried my face into his shirt again, not wanting to admit to myself or anyone else that he was what I needed right now, a shoulder to cry on. "If it wasn't for this stupid party!" I sobbed. "She would be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Junior didn't leave me. His parents said that he should let me visit Tia by myself but he refused to let me go. I was too emotionally and physically exhausted to resist him. He wasn't _that _bad when he kept the hole in his face closed. But I still wasn't going to budge on the imprint deal.

When we got to the ICU, I was frantic. Tia's mom was in the waiting room. I nearly sprinted to her, throwing myself in her arms.

"Oh! Yaya." she cried, hugging me tightly. Ms. Takana was like a second mother to me, aside from all the original wolf girls. 

"How is she? Is she okay?" Ms. Takana shrugged.

"They took her into emergency surgery, they said that she would most likely be okay." she muttered, letting me go, drying her tears.

"Ms. T, I'm really sorry, if it weren't for my par-" she held her hand up, I stopped talking abruptly.

"It's not your fault, Yaya! I know that! She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time is all, it's no ones fault. Please don't blame yourself." she pleaded me.

After another hour of sitting and waiting, Ms. T announced that she was going to get some coffee from the hospital's caff. I nodded.

"I'll be back after a bit, you'll call me if the doctor's come out right?" she asked me.

"Sure thing." I assured her. As soon as she was out of sight, Junior took her seat beside me. My tears kept coming, I couldn't help them, my best friend was in there, being operated on and I felt helpless. Junior took my hand which was perched on the armrest of the waiting room chair. I tried to pull away, but he gripped it tighter.

This night couldn't get any worse, so I just let him twine our fingers together. His had was massive, mine tiny.

"Tell what I can do to make it better." he whispered to me, stroking my hand. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"Why do you even care?" I asked, dryly. 

"Because it's killing me to see you upset." he stated.

"Since when?" I asked rhetorically, "Oh yeah, riiigght, since like 4 hours ago when fate screwed both of us over and tied me to you forever, I seemed to have forgotten." I seethed, ripping my hand from his. I know that you probably think I was being a mondo bitch, but this was just too much. He never acknowledged my existence before, and when he did, it was an act of cruelty or he had something really dickish to say. Him imprinting was not something that was just going to make up for all that shit that he had done to me.

"Why won't you just let me be here for you?" he asked, now getting angry.

"Because you didn't even give a shit until a few hours ago!" I yelled, causing people to stare at us. I felt like I was on the Maury Povich show. A nurse poked her head out from behind the front desk. 

"I'm going to have to ask you to keep your volume down, you mustn't disturb people." she said, rudely, thick with an British accent. I flipped her the bird and stormed out of the lobby, Junior tagging behind me like a lost little puppy. 

"Yaya!" I didn't answer. I just kept on my way, ignoring him. He grabbed my arm, "Aiyana!" he said harshly. That did it, that threw me over the edge, I hated being called 'Aiyana'. When he yanked me back, pulling me toward him, I lunged for his face, my fist aiming for his face, feeling the familiarity of the situation when I slugged him a few weeks ago. As soon as my hand made contact with his face, I felt my hand crunch. 

_SHIT, THE SAME HAND AS LAST TIME!_

"Fuuuucc-!" I yelled, but curved my language. Junior smirked. "Holy hell! You hurt my hand, you ass!" I screamed, even more people looking at me.

"I didn't do anything." he said simply. "Lemme see it." he said, coming toward me.

"Don't touch me, don't fucking touch me." I said low, but with as much venom as I could muster. Junior ignored me, taking my hand in his, gently examining it. The heat from his fingers made the throbbing slow a little. 

"I don't think it's broken." he murmured after a moment. "I think you just sprained it a little." His eyes looked up and connected with mine. I was stuck there for a moment, I couldn't look away.

_DAMN IT, HIM AND HIS SEA BLUE EYES._

My cheeks began to get hot and I tore my eyes away from his, feeling stupid because he was getting the best of me again.

_SHIT, FUCK, DAMN, ASS, UGGGGHHHH!_

Junior looked back down to my wrist, his fingers brushing over the bracelet Spear gave me. "Where did you get this?" he asked. 

"Spear gave it to me." Junior growled. "Oh, blow it out of your ass, will you, Jesus, it's a friendship bracelet, and I'm marrying him!" He stepped closer to me.

"You are _mine_." he said easily, "No one else's, especially not Spear Mahalla's."

"Oh, way to charm a girl, _Tama_!" I threw up my good hand, "Just mark you're goddamn territory, jeez, you're like a frikkin' dog peeing on a lamp post!" An ironic choice of words on my part.

"It's true." he stated, "You are connected to me whether you like it or not." 

_OH FOR THE LOVE OF MY SANITY, THERE WAS NO GETTING THOUGH TO HIM!_

Right when I was about to scream in frustration, my dad appeared from around the corner.

"AC! Tia is awake." he said. My dad stared warily at Junior. He gave him a glare.

"What happened to your wrist?" he asked as I walked past him, seeing my swollen wrist.. I shrugged.

"Junior's face……..again." as I rushed to Ms. T.

I felt my heart beat faster. Ms. T was talking to the doctor.

"She sustained a little internal bleeding, but we got her all squared away. She'll have to stay here for a few weeks to make sure that she doesn't start bleeding again, but after she's all cleared, she should be fine to go home." he said smiling. I sighed in relief.

_THANK JESUS, THE LORD ABOVE. SHE WAS OAKY._

I had to wait another hour before I could see Tia. I iced my wrist and it felt a load better after a while when Ms. T came out, she grinned at me. "She won't rest until she see's you." I smiled.

After I got lost, I finally found her room. Tia was laying on the hospital, looking weak and tired. She had some cuts and bruises.

"Hey there friend." I said, tears forming. She looked up at me."Please don't tell me that you're going to cry. You were never one to get all mushy and what not." she croaked. I laughed as a few stray tears fell away. Rushing to her side, and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I blubbered. She rolled her eyes beaming.

"Me too! Who else will torture your brother?!" we both cracked up at this. "So my mom told me that Junior Tama is here with you." That was just like Tia, even when something really serious was going on, she would still want to gossip. I huffed loudly.

"Yeah, that's kind of complicated." I mumbled.

"How is it complicated? He's hot." I laughed at her shallowness. "What, do you have like a secret crush on him or something? And you never told me, you hussy!?!" she grinned.

"No! I don't have a crush on him…it's just a complicated thingy…" I rambled. "and I… you know what, I don't even want to go into it." I couldn't very well explain imprinting to her. "I just want to celebrate the fact that you are not road kill." I teased her back. 

I stayed with Tia until the nurse came in and told me that visiting hours were over. Tia made me promise to come back the next day. 

"I promise." I told her. "Love ya T!" I laughed.

"Love you more, two dollar whore." we laughed as I slipped out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was exhausted the fallowing Monday after sleepless nights and visiting Tia during the day, and so not looking forward to school. I managed to avoid Junior for the rest of the weekend.

Spear picked me up on Monday. Shane and Kane were skipping out on the first half of the day since they had late patrol last night.

"Morning sunshine." he greeted me. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Spear.

"Hey." 

"Hectic weekend, aye?" I nodded inaudibly.

"You have no idea." Spear chuckled.

"So how's things with Junior?" he asked. I raised my bum hand, wrapped in an ace bandage, that had recently healed from the first altercation, and then I went and made it bum again, in his face.

"How do you think?" I asked sarcastically. Spear was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Damn it Spear! You know you want to laugh you're ass off, so just do it already." He burst into a fit of laughter, nearly crying he was laughing so hard. After a few moments, he settled down, directing the car into the school parking lot. "Are you done now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm done. What the hell happened?"

"We were at the hospital after we caught wind of Tia's accident, and well for lack of a better way to say it, he was being the world's biggest bunghole and I lunged, and then poof, I'm back to sporting this fugly ass brace." I rambled. Spear let out another fit of chuckles. "Yeah, it's super hilarious, Spear." I chided, in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just, don't you think you can give him a chance, like at least be friends with him, if not then just declare peace at least." My jaw dropped.

"You're taking _his_ side?"

"Not exactly, but-" I raised my wrist with the friendship bracelet.

"What the hell happened to best friends? A loop that never ends?" I asked him, feeling like and idiot speaking in corny Disney Channel Movie phrases.

"I _am _your best friend Cookie, but he's my pack brother, cut him a little slack."

"Oh, my Jesus, he was terrible to me for so long and now I'm just supposed to love the douche because of some mystical soul mate bull?!" I yelled. "Nah, you know what, I don't even believe in love or soul mates or whatever, which is why, trying to make peace or buying into this imprint crap is a waste of time for me." Spear shook his head, realizing that he was getting nowhere and accomplishing nothing but pissing me off.

"Whatever you say Cook, whatever you say." he said, climbing out of the car and fallowing me into the school. The bell was about to ring so I rushed to my locker, trying to get my stuff so I wouldn't be late. As I opened my locker door, a peace of paper floated to the floor. It looked like a note. I picked it up, and stuffed it into my books, intending to read it in class, since the bell was going to ring at any second. Spear's locker slammed shut.

"See you at lunch." he smiled.

"Yeah, see ya." I muttered heading off in the opposite direction. History was boring and Hayden wasn't there to talk to so it was even worse. Mom said that Emily told her that he was going to phase soon. Good for him. Hayden was a good guy. He looked exactly like Sam, russet skin and deep mahogany eyes. His sweet personality had been inherited from Emily. 

My eyes were beginning to fall as Mr. Hide started blabbering about ancient Chinese artifacts, blah, blah, blah. Suddenly I jerked my head up, remembering the note that I stuffed in my book. I shuffled around, finding it.

Unfolding the paper, I didn't recognize the handwriting. It was cramped and chunky.

'_Cookie, _

_I really am sorry that I offended you this weekend and I guess I sorta ruined your birthday too, I just wanted to say that if it's what you really want, then I'll stay away. Or if there's ever a possibility of us being together, then I'll wait as long as I have to. You're worth it._

_-Junior'_

He finally got it through his thick head! But I can't say that I didn't feel a little guilty, guilty that I hurt his feelings even though he did it to me many times before. I didn't like to admit that when he said those rude things, like the thing with Timber, it did hurt my feelings. But still, two wrongs don't make a right. I did have a conscience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got to Algebra, I was a bit nervous. Junior was in that class. I slipped by his desk, luckily he wasn't there yet and found my desk. 

I had my head down, but I felt a tug, not in a literal sense, but still like a pull, an unexplainable pull. I looked up and Junior was quietly sitting down at his seat, trying not to look in my direction. My eyes were trained on him until Ms. Dane pulled me away.

"Okay class, those of you who are signed up for peer tutoring, I have your assigned partners. So I'll call you up and you can get you log slip." she said. Ms. Dane called a few names until she got to me.

"Yaya," I called me, and I got up to get the slip. I was hoping that I didn't have tot tutor some dumb jock. I unfolded the paper, skimming over it until-

_Tutor: Aiyana Ateara_

_Tutored: Junior Tama_

_Subject: Algebra 2_

_FUCKING GRAND._

Junior looked as surprised as I did when he got his log sheet, but didn't raise his gaze to mine. He looked sad, and ashamed. I was basking in my anger when he raised his hand.

"Yeah Junior." Ms. Dane asked. Junior hesitated.

"Uh, Ms. D, is it possible that I can switch tutors?" he asked.

"Is there a problem with Ms. Ateara, Junior?" 

"No! Not that it's just-"

"Look, Junior, I can't switch your tutor. All the others are tutoring two or more people and I'm sure they wouldn't be to happy with me for just changing their partners. I'm sure that you and Ms. Ateara will work out your differences, if not, it's going to be a hell of a semester."

"Semester?" I piped in. "You didn't say that it was for a whole semester!" Ms. Dane frowned.

"Well, now you know." 

"I-" I began, but was cut off.

"I need to begin class, if you need to speak with me, it can wait till after class." she said sternly, and obviously irritated. Junior didn't look up for the whole period, even when Ms. Dane yelled at his for not paying attention. I didn't stop to talk to her after class, it was hopeless, I was stuck with Junior for the whole semester. So much for him staying away.

When lunch came, I was more than ready for nourishment. My brother and Shane came during fourth period.

When I got into the caff, I was greeted by my brother.

"Hey look-alike." he smiled. I grinned back.

"Sup." I replied. The rest of the guys said hello and nodded in a greeting. I didn't even notice Junior at the end of the table until I heard his voice. It was low, like he was trying to keep unnoticed. I kind of felt my heart tug in his direction when I heard him.

_WHAT THE HELL, NAH, I'M JUST IMAGINING IT._

I shoved Shane over and he poked my side, causing me to laugh. He stopped to examine me, I could feel Junior eyes on us.

"Hey! You're wearing those earrings I got you!" he laughed. Shane had gotten me some earrings with the cookie monster on them for my birthday. He said they reminded him of me. Shane tucked some loose hair behind my ear, and looked closer. "They look good." he grinned. 

Junior slammed his hands on the table, causing a loud noise. Everyone stared at him. He growled before storming off, out of the caff.

"What's his problem?" I asked. Spear shrugged.

"He's just having a hard time." my brother said seriously. "He has always had the perception that imprinting always ends in a relationship and it's not exactly going the way he planned." he explained.

"How do you even know this?" I asked him. He ducked closer to me.

"I can hear his thoughts, remember?" he whispered, trying not to let any outsiders hear. I nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry that it's not working the way that he wants but what he wants, I'm not willing to give." Kane thought for a moment.

"I understand that Cook, I really do but you don't know what and imprint does to you." he said matter of factly. "It's hard, you adore and love a person so much that it hurts. It's kind of killing him that you don't even feel friendship toward him."

"That's what I don't get though, Kanie." I replied. "How can he love and adore me so much in such a short period of time? it's not ethical." he shrugged.

"Sometimes it's just up to fate….and fate isn't always ethical."

**A/N: so that was one hell of a chapter aye, it was hella long! :D But I hoped you liked it. Yaya is a bullheaded thang isn't she!? Don't worry, she'll come around! :D**


	5. Jealous?

**A/N: So Yaya was quite bitchy last chapter, so I think she should lighten up now. So I hope you guys enjoy this! :D**

**Inspirational Song**

**Never Think by Rob Pattinson **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight characters, they belong to author Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.**

_**BTW- STORY RECOMMENDATIONS**_**: I have to make a shout out to liljenrocks' story '**_**Keep Your Hands to Yourself**_**'! It's amazing!!!! And if you're looking for an interesting fiction go to FictionPress. com and read '**_**Good Girl Going Crazy**_**' by hotcheri! It is one of my favorite fictions ever! **

_* "Sometimes it's just up to fate….and fate isn't always ethical."_

_--_

I glanced down nervously at my bandaged wrist, and chuckled uneasily.

"Since when are you Dr. _fucking_ Phil?" I asked him. Kane laughed.

"Oh, whatever." he scoffed, "I'm not saying that you have to go up to him and ravish him, I'm just saying, take it a little easier on him, at least be his friend." my brother tried to reason with me, a pitiful look in his eyes. My head was pretty much in the clouds for the rest of the day.

_MAYBE I COLD GIVE HIM FRIENDSHIP…__**MAYBE**__!_

I was still on the fence over the whole situation when I got home. It was a bitch trying to ignore Junior in the last two periods. I could feel his eyes on me every so often, but me being the candy apple ass that I am, I couldn't bring myself to look up.

"Hey hun, how was your day?" my mom asked me, as soon as I was through the front door. Kane was fiddling with the oil filter on his truck. I released a drawn out sigh, dropping onto the couch.

"It was…" mom nodded.

"Long?" she offered.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Yaya, what's bothering you?" she asked me, "You've been like a zombie for the last few days. It's this imprint stuff isn't it?"

"Ma, no one said that this was so hard!" I quipped. "I mean it would all be easier if it was anyone but him. Like if it were Spear or someone. Spear or even Shane I could deal with, Junior? I don't think I have the strength."

"Oh, Yaya, my love, life wouldn't be life if it was easy all the time." I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't someone give me a straight answer instead of going all Oprah Winfry on me.

"Jesus, you sound like Kane, what is it with you guys and fortune cookie phrases?" I asked her rhetorically. "I mean, what am I supposed to do?" I rambled, "Just let him have the best of me even though before he became a wolf his sole purpose was to tear the best of me down!?" I asked incredulously. My mom shook her head, with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Honey, you have too much pride sometimes." she stated. "I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but what I am telling you is that it does become a bad thing when it prevents you from doing what's right." I remained silent for a moment, thinking about what she said.

"It just isn't right for me. I mean, Junior isn't my bright idea of a boyfriend…or mate or whatever, and the imprint. It just it's not real love for me. It's forced." my mother once again shook her head.

"Imprinting isn't forced, it just pushes the imprinter in the right direction.

"So you're saying that even if he didn't become a wolf, we would have ended up together later on in life anyway?" She nodded. "I feel like I don't have a choice, like I'm backed against a wall and I have nowhere to go."

"It may feel like that now, but it will change." she informed me.

"But all that still doesn't change the fact that he and I are like oil and vinegar, we just don't mix."

My mom chuckled. "Oil and vinegar makes some pretty good Italian dressing!" she tried to joke with me. I huffed.

"It's not funny, mother."

"He will be whatever you want him to be, whether it be a lover or a friend, or nothing at all." I relished on the '_nothing at all_' part. "But I would advise you to at least be his friend, since you are pretty much the center of his being. He has existed this long waiting for you, and now he lives to make you as happy and safe as possible." I shuddered. Just to think of someone devoting themselves to you like that, it's scary, especially when, in this case, it's a bit one sided.

I sighed and pulled myself off the couch, where I had been slouched over. Kane came bursting through the front door. "Thanks ma, I'll think about it." I told her, wandering up the stairs.

My room was warm. The giant window had the shades drawn back, and the sun was beaming in, making my room toasty.

I guess I could let Junior be an acquaintance. I would have to get used to him, I had to tutor the guy for the whole semester, i.e. half the goddamn year. Who knows, it might not be that bad, he hasn't been a complete tool, like he was before. Maybe I could keep myself sane and get through the semester without any more sprained wrists or bloodshed, although I wouldn't get much fun out of inflicting physical pain on him.

_STUPID WOLFY HEALING POWERS!_

_--_

"Y=MX + B." I told him. Junior threw up his hands in frustration. I had been tutoring him for a week, and we didn't really talk about anything except for math. When we were at school, we didn't really speak either, we just shared an occasional nod, and smile on a good day.

"I don't get this! It' pointless, when the hell am I going to graph a linear equation later on in my life." I nudged him with my shoulder.

"If you would relax, and just concentrate you would get it way easier." I scolded him. I could tell he was tense, his shoulders were stiff and he wouldn't relax.

_JESUS, WHEN DID I BECOME SO PERCEPTIVE?_

"I know, it's just it's…" he trailed off, looking away.

"It's what?" I asked him. He was silent. "Junior, if you tell me maybe I can fix it and it'll be easier for me to help you."

"I don't think you can."

"Well, what is it?" His cheeks turned a little pink.

_DID JUNIOR TAMA JUST BLUSH?_

I tried to ignore the fact that he looked utterly adorable when he blushed.

"Uh, I mean.." he stammered. "You smell-" I cut him off.

"I do not stink!" I protested, sniffing my shirt. It smelt fine to me. Junior chuckled.

"Not bad…" he finished. I was confused. "Really good actually." Now I was really confused.

"And this makes math hard for you how?" I asked.

"It's hard for me to concentrate when you're so close and you smell that good." I looked him in the eye, trying to find a hint of a lie. He looked dead serious. I couldn't help laugh.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"It's nothing, it's just, you're serious?" He looked appalled.

"Yes! And for your information, I have a touchy sense of smell, and your scent is a bit distracting." I stopped laughing after a moment."What exactly do I smell like?" his face turned up in a grin. Junior had a pleasant smile. When he smiled hard enough, there was little dimples in both of his cheeks. I am a sucker for guys with dimples.

"Like French vanilla." he mumbled, embarrassed. I cracked up laughing."That's ridiculous." Junior began to laugh with me. It was the lightest moment we have had since the horrid birthday disaster. I had to admit, being with Junior wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. He was surprisingly polite and he listened to me, well most of the time, when he wasn't sniffing me, I suppose.

"Okay," I sputtered through my laughter, "I'm sorry my scent is so _intoxicating_ but can you at least try to concentrate?" I giggled. Junior face became serious. I was still laughing like a fool. When I noticed him staring intensely, I stopped.

"What?" I asked, "Do I have something on my face?" I asked, brushing my hand over my warm cheeks.

"Nah." he shook his head. "I just…I like it when you smile. It's better than the scowl that you seem to wear twenty four seven." he grinned when I began to frown.

"I do not wear a scowl." I argued.

"You do too." he challenged me. I huffed.

"Maybe it's because I have to deal with you on a daily basis." I grumbled, joking. Junior's face fell. His eyes became distant, sad.

_OH, CRAP, I HURT HIS FEELINGS?_

This imprint bull was annoying. I couldn't even joke with him because of all the intense feelings he harbors for me, he takes it all to heart.

_KILL JOY!_

I nudged his shoulder. "I was just kidding you know." I informed him. Junior looked up at me. He just stared at, waiting for conformation. "Really, I was kidding, you're not that bad when you're not being malicious to me." he grinned at me, ignoring my jab at him.

"You know what that means then?" he asked.

"What?"

"You're getting used to me." I rolled my eyes. "It won't be long now." he murmured.

"Oh whatever, just because I was nice for three seconds does not mean that we are destined to be together for eternity." He turned to me quickly, his hand caressing my cheek. I was stunned by the warmth, I couldn't think straight when his skin touched mine.

"So are you going to give me a chance to make up for all the things I've done wrong in the past?" he asked me innocently. My mouth wouldn't move, I couldn't respond. "Please?" he added. His thumb began to stroke my jaw line. My mind went blank.

_SHIT, THINK UNPLEASENT THOUGHTS, UH, BILL CLINTON NAKED, ERR, MOM AND DAD'S SEX LIFE, SHIT! GROSS!_

Kane busted in the front door with my mother, carrying groceries. My head jerked away and my face turned red.

_FUKAI THAILAND! AGAIN?! HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!? I DO NOT LIKE JUNIOR TAMA! I CAN'T. IT'S IM-POSS-I-BLE!_

My mother jumped. "Oh! Dear, sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt anything!" she laughed nervously, dragging Kane into the kitchen. My face was probably fire engine red by now.

"Oh, no that's okay, Junior and I were done. He was about to _leave_." I said, glaring at his adorable face. We just looked at each other for a moment. "_Now_." I annunciated sharply. His face fell, and he got up off the floor.

"Bye Mrs. Ateara. Kane." he said nodding to my brother. He glanced at me with sad eyes, before going out the front door.

My brother was smirking when I went into the kitchen for a cold drink.

"For someone who despises Tama, you sure looked like you were having quite a time." he laughed.

"Kane! Shut up, and if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will not be the only twin without testicles!" I hissed.

"Yaya!" my mom tapped my arm, "Be nice." I glared at her. "You _did_ look like you were enjoying yourself." he giggled.

"See, told you." my brother chuckled. I stormed out of the kitchen with a cold Capri sun and slammed my bedroom door for dramatic effect.

If this kept continuing, I was going to go insane! I'm Yaya friggin' Ateara, I don't fall for guys, I've been considered one of the boys for as long as I could remember which is why, I don't understand how Tama could even be attracted to me, let alone want to be my _soul mate_! This has to end. I have to make it very clear that if Tama wanted to be a part of my life, it was going to be in a _friends only _way! I could handle friends only…maybe…I hope. All I know is that if I keep slipping up, then this is going to be a hell of a lot harder than it should be, for both of us!

--

The next day at school, I avoided everyone. I knew that if I talked to Spear, he would ask how Junior and I were doing with tutoring. Being the terrible liar I am, I couldn't lie. Spear always knew when I was lying anyway.

During Algebra I tried my hardest not to acknowledge Junior. He had his eyes on me and the floor for the whole period. When class was over, I rushed over to my locker, trying to find me lunch. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to face, Katrina Wise aka Junior's ex. She wasn't my biggest fan either. Last year I nearly knocked her anorexic ass out for calling me _"an abomination to females across the Quileute nation"_. The bitch. She was a pretty girl, but just like Junior, her beauty was outweighed by her crappy attitude.

"What do you want?" I asked her, not caring to sound nice.

"Nice to see you too Ateara." she smirked, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting me to be happy to see you. My bad if I disappointed you." I spat, through clenched teeth.

"Save the drama and sarcasm for someone that gives a flying fuc-" I cut in.

"What exactly do you want, Wise?" I asked, irritated, feeling like I wanted to punch something. Her eyes narrowed as she took a deep breath.

"I heard that you and Junior are like a thing now." she stated.

_CRAP, DAMN IT._

"Where did you hear something so stupid, I'm his tutor Katrina, nothing more, nothing less, not that I have to explain that to you." Katrina took a step toward me, nearly in my face, most definitely in my personal bubble. I could smell her perfume she was so close to me.

"Good!" she hissed, "Because he's mine." I rolled my eyes.

"You guys broke up like forever ago." I shot back at her.

"He'll always be mine, and I'll always love him." she purred, as if she was staking her claim, while stepping even closer in my face. Now, I'm not one for physical altercation…okay, scratch that, maybe I am, but still, Katrina is not worth my time, although when the words '_he'll always be mine_' came out of her mouth, I was seething.

My fist clenched, waiting for her to touch me first. My dad always told me that I had every right to defend myself if someone hit me first, but not to go around starting fights.

"What would he want with you anyway?" she said in a cocky tone.

_THAT TEARS IT!_

As calmly as I could I breathed, "Katrina, you need to step out of my personal space, please." I was trying to be the bigger person. She smirked.

"That's right, be scared, bitch, he's mine, stay away from him." now my blood was literally boiling! I wanted to rip out her throat.

_ALRIGHTY THEN, BEING CALM ISN'T WORKING._

Mustering all my strength, my hand flew up, pushing back out of my face. She stumbled back, but came back at me screaming "BITCH!" I was ready. Grabbing her around the neck, I spun her around and pinned her up against the locker with a loud and painful bang. As my now healed wrist pulled back, my hand crunched into a fist, I was ready to let it snap and ruin the bitch's nose job, but just as I was going to let her have it-

"Yaya?!" I heard a loud voice call. I recognized it, but was too mad. "Aiyana!"

_SHIT! _

My hand still around Katrina's neck, the other still drawn back, I looked up to see Junior, rushing toward us. A large group formed around us, I was too heated to even notice all the snickering students. I looked back at Katrina, who's eyes were wide and she was barely gasping for air. Letting out a small growl, I purposely let my hand snap forward, instead of coming in contact with her face, I punched the metal locker as hard as I could for dramatic effect, before letting her go, and storming off, down the hall, out the door into the parking lot. My knuckles were throbbing a little.

It took a moment for the severity of what just happened to set in. So in a nut shell, Katrina just staked her claim on Junior, I got pissed off and nearly beat the shit out of her.

_AWSOME…AWSOME DAY. _I thought sarcastically.

But what I didn't understand is why I got so heated when Katrina said 'he's mine'. I wasn't jealous of her. I couldn't be, Junior and I were acquaintances…right? I wasn't jealous, right?……………………….

Oh who was I kidding, I just went all amazon in there, like some girl was claiming my…boyfriend, but Junior isn't my boyfriend….what the hell is going on with me? My mind was pulled from my thoughts."Yaya!" I heard his footsteps approaching me, so tried to take off. His had caught hold of my throbbing one. "Wait!" I winced, pulling my hand away, but turning to face him. "What the hell just happened in there?" he asked me. I tried my hardest to look everywhere but at him.

"Katrina is a whore, she was getting on my nerves." Junior's hand wrapped around my wrist and he pulled me into a hug. He sighed into my hair. "Uhh…" I didn't know what to say.

"I was worried, I thought you were hurt, or something." he mumbled, actually sounding worried.

"I'm fine, Junior." I said, trying to push him away, but he pulled me tighter.

"Please don't." he whispered. So I stood there and let him hug me. His warm arms draped around my body. After a moment I began to slightly lean into him, feeling…humiliated for what just happened. I was acting a fool for a boy that I _claimed_ that I didn't like, so I cried, right then and there, in the middle of the school's parking lot. Junior kissed the top of my head. I was frustrated, because I couldn't figure out what I wanted, what I felt. My tears came faster, harder. Junior pulled back, wiping my tears with his massive thumbs.

"Please don't cry." he pleaded, kissing a tear on my cheek. I could feel one hand on the small of my back, where my shirt had ridden up a little bit. His heat smoldered on my skin. Junior wiped away my tears, and I let him. It felt nice to have someone console me.

"This imprint thing runs really deep for you huh?" I asked him. Junior laughed, his warm breath washing over my face.

"You have no idea, it's more than deep for me."

I wasn't ready for a relationship. Putting my hands on his massive chest, I pushed him back gently.

"Friends." I stated. "We can be friends." he nodded, kissing my cheek lightly.

"Friends I can do." his deep voice rumbled.

I felt at ease, now that we had established our relationship. I was glad that he didn't disagree.

**A/N: she's coming around, ever so slowly! It'll get better, I swear! But for now, friends is where they stand. Yaya is always hitting something or someone huh? Haha! She's a little feisty! : ]**

**OMG! Did you guys see the fan made New Moon poster with Taylor Lautner on it? I swear I almost died! If you haven't seen it, then google 'taylor lautner new moon poster fan made' and it'll come up. He's my future husband, I swear! :D**


	6. Hanging Out

**A/N: So last chapter Junior and Yaya finally agreed on being friends, yay!**

**So here's chapter 5! Hope you like it…and did you see the Taylor Lautner New Moon poster I told you about. If not then go Google it! Seriously, you will not be disappointed! **

**This chapter will be from Junior's point of view. Just to switch it up a little.**

**Inspirational Song:**

**Stolen by Dashboard Confessional**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight characters. They belong to author and creator Stephanie Meyer.**

Junior:

I was on cloud nine, she finally agreed to be my friend. It's better than her despising me, like she did a few days ago. I had to admit, I regretted every cruel thing that I had ever done to her. She was my world and despite all the shit I did to her, she's letting me in, slowly.

After she dried her face and made sure no one could tell she was crying, we headed to the caff. It would be the first time we ate together, without trading scowls or ignoring each other all together. She walked slightly in front of me. I never realized just how beautiful she really was. At full height she was only 5'4, a little thing, but she was tougher than any guy that I knew. The way her body curved was perfect, she was soft and petite. With her jet black hair and copper skin, she took my breath away, every time I saw her, and her eyes, Jesus Christ, those hazel eyes. They could either burn a hole in your back or make your knees weak. Her lips were full and made a perfect double ark. I nearly kissed her perfect lips, I wanted to kiss her now, but she wouldn't have it.

"Junior, helloooo?" she said, waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at her. She held the door to the caff open and I felt like an ass for not being polite and holding it open for her.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, fallowing her into the crowded room. The guys were at the table, eating and laughing over something I didn't know of. Spear was chugging a soda. The ass, I was still angry with him for giving _my_ imprint that damn bracelet and idiot Shane for touching her the other day.

Yaya found room at the end of the table and shoved over to make room for me.

"Hey sis! I heard about Katrina!" Kane laughed. "What was that all about?" he asked, grinning. Yaya shrugged nonchalantly. I wasn't even sure what her and Katrina were on about, but Yaya looked pissed off. I loved that about her though, she could kick some major ass, even though I wanted to be the one to protect her, she had it handled.

Katrina on the other hand was a different story. Before the imprint Katrina was one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. She and I dated all of freshman and sophomore year, but broke it off before summer. Katrina couldn't do anything for herself. She was too dependant on other people, clingy too. Yaya was the complete opposite. She didn't care what people thought and she _wanted_ to do everything on her own.

"She was stressin' over something that had nothing to do with me. All I did was scare her a little." Yaya stated.

"That's not what I heard!" Shane cut in. Yaya leaned toward me, sending a waft of her scent my way. She smelt too good. Sweet. I wanted to muzzle my face in her neck and inhale her amazing scent all day. She would probably have my balls if I ever tried.

"Oh yeah, what did you hear?" she asked, in a sarcastic voice.

"What did I hear?" he repeated, "I heard that you were about to _superman that hoe _but Junior distracted you!" All the guys burst out laughing. Yaya's face turned red.

"I wasn't distracted!" she tried to defend herself. "I didn't want to hurt her too bad! I mean that nose job of hers looked pretty expensive!" she exclaimed loud enough for a distraught Katrina to hear. She was sitting a few tables over. I chuckled at Yaya. That's ma girl!

"Jesus Cookie!" Spear hooted, "Maybe you should consider like anger management or something!" The guys snickered. "Try counting to ten when you get set off, I hear it helps." I didn't like them teasing her, but before I could defend her she piped up.

"Oh, Bite Me! Will you!? She stepped in my personal space, spouting off a bunch of smoke about useless crap and I got angry! Okay, I do not need anger management! Maybe you should consider zipping that hole in your face, _friend_, before I get _really _angry."

Ha! Ateara 1, Mahalla 0!

Kane laughed. "You're definitely a LaPush kid." he looked her in the eye. "I'm surprised you haven't phased with your knarley temper and all." The guys again began to snicker.

The thought actually hadn't occurred to me even though it was very well possible. But I don't think she's a wolf. Yaya had always had a temper. I can't say that I blame her. She grew up around all of us guys, she had to be tough, and she is. None of the guys wanted to be on her bad side. Including me, even though I already was, but I was slowly pulling out of the hole that I had gotten myself into regarding her.

She nudged me. "Are we logging hours tonight?" she asked, referring to the hours of tutoring we had to log in order to get credit.

I nodded smiling at her. "Sure." Her eyes locked with mine for a moment. I felt a pull, like I had to be closer to her, as close as possible, but just as I was going to move closer, the bell rang.

"Walk you to class?" I asked her. She glared playfully at me. "What? Friends can't walk to class together?"

She laughed. It was a sweet sound. "Sure." she grinned.

The hallways were crowded. People were pushing past each other. I hated walking thorough the hallways after lunch. Everyone was always in a hurry. A burley guy came straight at Yaya, smacking into her shoulder. She would have fallen straight back on her butt if I wasn't behind her to catch her. I started shaking momentarily.

Her small hand rested on my arm. "Junior, relax! I'm fine." she assured me.

"That guy was rude, he didn't even stop to apologize." seeing her almost hurt, made me furious. She patted my arm.

"Relax Hulk, I'm fine. Let's get to class before we're late." I nodded, glancing back to see if that guy was gone. He and I were going to have a _loooong_ talk later about be more courteous in the hallways!

Class was agony. I tried, really, really tried to pay attention, but our teacher decided to move assigned seats. Yaya was now situated in front of me. Her scent was making my head swim and I couldn't pay attention anyone or anything for the life of me.

When the last bell rang, I was startled by the sudden shuffle of people. Yaya stood in front of me, stretching. Her shirt rode up just a little and I could see the smooth skin of her lower back. I would give anything to engulf her tiny waist with my hands, feel her skin under my fingertips. She turned to me, smirking.

"Listen, can we do the tutoring thing at your house today. My mom and dad are having everyone over for Friday BBQ and it'll be loud." she explained.

I nodded. "My parents and Chevy are probably going too, so my house should be peaceful until they get back." She grabbed her bag and her binder, heading out the door. I stopped her. "You want to ride with me?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'll just ride with Kane, I need to get my Algebra book anyway." She must have seen the disappointment in my eyes, "You can drive me home though." I nodded. "I'll be over after a bit." We went our separate ways, I watched her small frame disappear down the hall.

--

My mom was in the kitchen when I got home. She looked up and grinned.

"Hey love, how was your day?" she asked. I pecked her on the cheek.

"Hey ma, it was…interesting." I told her.

"Oh?" she said, "And what made it so interesting?" she asked.

"Oh, you know the usual, Algebra, me stopping Yaya from beating the crap out of Katrina." I said, nonchalantly. My mother eyebrows shot up.

"Come again?" she spat, peeling potatoes.

"I honestly have no idea what they were fighting about, but Yaya was about to break her face." I could see the smile creeping across my mom's lips.

"Good! I never liked that Katrina girl. She was a skank." she muttered. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Then you would of loved to see Yaya." My mother giggled.

"That's just like Yaya. She's a spunky little thang isn't she?" I nodded.

"Indeed she is."

"So how's it going with her anyway, does she still despise you?" she asked innocently.

"Fortunately, no."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she said that we could be friends." My mother dropped her veggie peeler and hugged me tightly.

"That's great honey, I'm so glad!" I laughed and hugged my momma tight.

"Me too." Dad came bustling in a few seconds later.

"What's all the huggin' and squeelin' for?" he asked.

"Yaya finally said that she and Junior could be friends." my mom bellowed, probably just as happy as I was. My dad clapped me on the back.

"Nice work son." he congratulated me, "It won't be long."

"It's not like that dad, I'll do whatever she wants me to, even if that means sitting front row at her wedding, I hope that day never happens though." My dad's eyes became sympathetic.

"Believe me son, I know all to well how it feels."

"So she and I are going to study here tonight since her house is going to be crowded with people." my mom nodded, as she continued to peel potatoes.

"That's fine and dandy but if I come home to find you two doing anything that you're not supposed to, then you'll have me to deal with. Clear?" my mom asked in an authoritive tone. I rolled my eyes, did she not just hear what I said, we're friends!

"Yes ma'am." I said. Just then one of my favorite people came waltzing it. My little brother Chevy. He was a twelve year old, sarcastic genius. The boy was skinny as a bean pole but packed a punch. His hair fell in his blue eyes that were identical to mine. He went to that special school in Fork's with Jimmy and Alex. I loved my little brother. It was hilarious how much he wanted to be like dad, but everyone said that he was a spitting image of me. I was practically counting the days until he was old enough to phase! I was excited for my little brother to join the pack.

"What's good bro?" he asked me, mock punching my arm.

"Sup dude?" I asked him, ruffling his hair. "How was school?" I asked, just like everyday. He would fill me in on the wonders of school for geniuses.

"Eh, you know, the usual, I got a 101 percent on my English test and accidentally hit some kid in the nards at PE. "

"How the hell do you get a 101 percent?" I asked him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Extra credit." he said simply, like it was something that I had never heard of before. "So did you talk to Yaya today? Did she pop you one again?" he asked, laughing. Chevy was one of my biggest confidants. I would unload all my issues on the little guy and he would listen and give me his twelve year old genius advice, which sometimes was really good.

"We're '_friends_' now." I told him. "And she almost beat the shit out of Katrina today!" I added. My mom spun around.

"Language!" she scolded.

"Sorry ma."

"What!?" Chevy gaped, excited. "Did she get her good. I never liked that _tramp_!" he seethed.

See what I mean, _sarcastic_.

"Chevayo Paul Tama! Watch your mouth young man! See the effect you have on your brother, Junior!?" she scolded both of us this time.

"Sorry ma." Chevy and I said in sync.

"So are you coming to Claire and Quil's so we can get out grub on?" Chevy asked, dancing in his seat. I laughed at him hyper repertoire and his choice of words.

"Nah, not today dude, I gotta study." I told him.

"Study?" he asked, like he had never studied before, which he probably never did, being the genius he was.

"Yeah, man, not all of us can be as smart as you!" Chevy smiled and then pretended to pop his collar.

"I know this." he said, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later though." Holding out my fist, Chevy pounded his little fist to mine, it was kind of our brotherly handshake.

"Later bro." he said as I got up, heading toward my room.

"Later, little man."

--

My parents hadn't left when Yaya got to my house. Kane dropped her off, and I watched her walk up the driveway from my bedroom window on the second floor. I rushed down stairs. The doorbell rang and Chevy rushed to answer it.

"Hey Yaya." he greeted her. She grinned her angel grin. Jesus, she is beautiful. Her hair was pulled out of her face in a messy bun, little stray pieces falling out. She wasn't wearing anything special, dark jeans, that hugged her hips, and a peach hoodie that brought out the richness in her skin tone. But even still, she was the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen.

"Hey Chev! You look more and more like Junior every time I see you." she laughed, hugging him. She was great with kids.

"Yah, that's what they keep telling me." my brother smiled. "You here for Junior?" he asked. That was my cue to stop in.

"Hey Yaya." I greeted her. She smiled a little.

"I thought you had to study tonight?" Chevy accused me.

"Oh, he does, I'm his tutor." Yaya explained. Chevy nodded as my parents came into the front room. My dad had a giant bowl of potato salad and mom had her coat.

"Oh hey Cookie." my dad greeted her.

"Hello, you guys headed to my house?" she asked. My parents nodded together.

"Well dad has the grill fired up." she laughed.

"Alright then, you two come by and grab a bite to eat when you're done with your schoolwork." my mom said heading toward the door. "See you later." she said closing the door behind herself, after my dad and Chevy were already outside. Yaya turned to face me.

"So…" she began, "Back to linear equations and try not to let my smell distract you this time." she mocked me.

"It's not my fault you smell so good." I teased her back. She blushed.

--

After about two hours of linear equations, t-charts, and x and y intercepts, my mind was dead.

"Can we stop now?" I begged her with my puppy dog eyes, "PLEEAAASE!?" She laughed at me. "What?" I asked her.

"You sound like a little kid." she grinned. "Okay, alright, stop with the puppy dog stare. We can stop." I bounced in my seat.

"Thank you. You wanna go to your house and get something to eat." her face scrunched up. She looked so cute.

"I'm not really in the mood for a crowd tonight, can't he just hang out here?" she asked. This shocked me. I knew she said she wanted to be friends, but I didn't think that we would be 'hanging out' alone for a while.

"Hang out?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you know, like watch the tube, or something. That's what friends do right? They hang out?" I had to give her credit. She was making a good effort to fallow through on her word.

"Yeah, sure. We can watch some TV." I said, flopping down next to her, flipping on the TV. I switched channels trying to find something worth watching. She grabbed the remote from my hand. "Hey." I laughed. She grinned at me.

"Sorry, but you're channel surfing is driving me nuts. Dance's with Wolves is coming on. If you don't like it, too bad, because it's my favorite movie and we're watching it." Pff, I would watch PBS if that's what she wanted, I would do anything for her.

"Whatever you want." I murmured. She smiled at me, before leaning back into the couch and getting comfortable. The coolness of her skin was close, almost brushing up against my arm. I wanted so bad to reach out and pull her close to me, to feel her against me. As discreetly as I could, I lifted my arm and draped it over the back of the couch, careful not to touch her.

"Trying to put the moves on?" she asked.

"Nah, just trying to get comfortable." I lied. I was trying to get as close to her as possible. She rolled her eyes. I hated it when she did that.

Dances with Wolves was actually a cool movie. I had seen bits and pieces of it before, but never the whole thing. Halfway through the movie though, my eyelids became droopy. Yaya looked like she was about to pass out too. Finally, after fighting my drowsiness, I fell asleep, my arm still over the back of the couch.

I awoke to the sound of a camera shutter. My eyes raked open to see Yaya's face a few inches from mine, with her cell phone flipped open, pointing at my face. She was wearing a huge grin. I had to smile at her adorable expression.."What are you doing?" I asked her. She smirked.

"Taking a picture of you sleeping." she announced.

"What, why?" I asked. She shrugged.

"You looked like a cute little kid when you sleep." I blushed, her cheeks turned red as she realized what she had just said.

She coughed, trying to hide her embarrassment. I fished in my pockets, trying to find my cell phone.

"I'll let you keep that picture of me…" I said flipping my phone open, "If you let me take on of you." I held my phone up. Her eyebrow cocked.

"You'll let me keep it, even if I put as my wallpaper and show everyone?" she asked me.

"Yep, even though I wish you wouldn't…show people." she thought for a moment.

"Deal." she said.

"Okay, now say Junior's the best!" I said, focusing the camera on her. She grimaced.

"Junior is a weenie!" she said and then smiled. A real smile, her perfect teeth, and her high cheekbones. She took my breath away all over again. I pressed capture, and the vision of beauty was stored in my phone. "Happy now?" she asked.

I nodded. "Very."

"Let me see!" she said launching herself at me, trying to grab my phone.

"No way!" I laughed, as her body landed slightly on mine. She grunted and reached for my phone which I held up in the air, so she couldn't reach it. She stopped abruptly.

"Junior, please?" she gave me her pouty eyes. She knew I couldn't say no to her.

"You don't play fair!" I grumbled, handing her my phone. Yaya took it and examined the photo.

"Eh, it's good enough, I don't look horrid." she said, flipping my phone shut.

"You never look horrid." I told her. "You're beautiful." Her cheeks turned bright pink. Before I could talk myself out of it, my hand reached out and touched the blush of her face. I was surprised she didn't slap my hand away. Her eyes closed and she leaned into my touch. She looked like she enjoyed my touch.

Yaya's hand rose and landed on top of mine, her touch sent shiver up my arm. She opened her eyes, and began to speak…

"Junior…I…"

**A/N: Snapskies! A cliffy, sorry! But I couldn't help it. But I hope you enjoyed it from Juniors POV.**


	7. Wolfily Crazy

**A/N: Hello pretties. So I just want to start by saying thanks for all the amazing support. I wasn't even sure how people were going to react to the story and you guys have been great, so thank you! I really appreciate it, and it makes me want to write more knowing that you guys are enjoying it. **

**Next, I wanted to apologize for some of the mistakes in the last few chapters. I went back to read the posted chapters and there were a few little grammar and other little errors, I tried to go back and fix them but unfortunately Fan Fiction is being stupid and won't save the changes I have made, so bear with me, I'll have them fixed ASAP, I promise.**

**And lastly I wanted to say that writing from Junior POV was way easier than writing from Yaya's! I think it's the fact that Yaya is in deep denial of her feelings that are developing for Junior, and Junior is simple, he wants her, end of story. So I will defiantly be writing from his POV again soon, but right now I'll be writing from Yaya's POV. As always enjoy! :D-Natalia.**

**Inspirational Song:**

**-How Strong Do You Think I Am by Alex Johnson-**

_**If I don't cry, do you think I don't feel?**_

_**If I look away, doesn't mean I don't see.**_

_**And just because I want, someone when I'm alone,**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm helpless, that I can't stand on my own**_

_**How far, can we go before we break, how long, can I wait?**_

_**How strong do you think I am?**_

_**How much can I take of this?**_

_**Am I a rock, or a rose, or a breath at the end of a kiss?**_

_**How deep do you wanna go?**_

_**Cuz I'll go there if I can.**_

_**You make it harder then it has to be,**_

_**How strong, how strong,**_

_**Do you think I am?**_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight Characters. They belong to author and creator Stephanie Meyer.**

Yaya:

_-Review-_

"_Junior…I…"_

_--_

His hand was so warm, I couldn't help but lean in when he touched my face, my eyes acting on their own accord, and closing. My brain snapped into action when I could feel him shift a little closer.

"Junior…I.." he paused, waiting for me to speak. "I think it's time for me to go home." I said looking away. His disappointment was clear in his body language. I was afraid to look up. Silently he growled and flew off the couch.

"God damn it." he grumbled under his breath. My eyebrows shot up.

"What is your problem?" I shot him a glare. His back was turned to me. I didn't want this right now, not a fight, we had just come to common ground and I didn't want to rock the boat. He turned to face me, but I wasn't expecting his expression. Instead of looking heated, he looked at me with pure adoration and sadness.

"My problem?" he repeated, with scorn in his voice.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" I asked him. "We are _friends,_ Junior. Friends, I thought that much was clear. I know that you want more, but it's just not feasible." I babbled, trying to be as nice as possible.

"That's bull." he said simply, I shot him a surprised look. "Yeah, you heard me!" he hollered. For a moment I was a little frightened by his volume, but when he saw the fear in my face he lowered his voice. "I know exactly what I want, but you don't!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I shouted, getting angry.

"That means that you're hot and cold, one minute you're punching me in the face and the next it seems as if you actually might want me." he spat, through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes.

"I already told you..-" I began, he cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We're friends, but that doesn't change what I want." he whispered the last part.

"Oh? And what's that? Someone that can carry on the wolf gene? That's all I'm freakin' good for to you. That's the only reason for this fucking imprint! Because of my child bearing capability!"

Junior looked so hurt by my words. His eyes were cold and distant. "It's much more than that, so much more, I just wish you could see that." he mumbled, sitting on the sofa. "I want you, Yaya." he said, looking up at me, his sea blue eyes like pools of his pain, "I want you to be with me and I want to make you happy and safe, even though you have yourself handled in the department for the most part." he rambled on, "I just want you to want me as much as I want you." he finished, looking at the ground.

I know what you're thinking. Most girls in this situation would swoon at his words and then pounce on him and kiss him senseless, right? Well, I guess I'm not your average girl. The moment the words came out of his mouth, I ran for the door.

This was just too much for me to handle. So I ran, I ran the whole way home, thank god for the weekly mile run at school. When I got home, it dawned on me that I had left my backpack at Junior's house!

_UHG, SCREW MY LIFE._

Whatever, I was not in any mood to track my happy ass the whole way back just to get it. There was tons of people still in the house when I arrived. Not stopping to talk to anyone, I stomped up the stairs into my room, slammed the door and got lost in my own thoughts. After hours and hours of replaying the whole fiasco over in my mind, I fell asleep, in my clothes, on top of my blankets. When the dull, gray light shone in my window, I knew that it was time to rise and shine to another day of my craptastic life.

I didn't bother to talk to anyone. Kane wasn't home, and dad was at work. Mom was probably still asleep, since it was the butt crack of dawn. I drug myself from my bed to the bathroom and showered. When I got out, I realized that all my comfy PJ shirts were dirty, so I stumbled into Kane's room to find a t-shirt. I always wore my brothers shirts when I was too lazy to do the wash.

His drawers were messy. I rooted through them, searching for something comfy. I opened the wrong drawer, coming across a box of condoms.

_EWW, THAT IS DISGUSTING._

The thought of my brother having intercourse gave me the weebie jeebies. Quickly closing the drawer, I found what I was looking for. My brothers old football jersey. He played for the school until he phased, then he had to stop playing. I slipped it over my sports bra, and scuttled out before I came across a tube of lube or something. The thought made me gag a little.

Kane came bouncing up the stairs a few seconds after I closed his door. His eyes looked over my oversized shorts and his jersey.

"Nice shirt Cook, it kind of swallows you." he laughed. See it was times like these that I loved my brother even more than I already did. Most brothers would make a huge deal about their sister snooping in their room and wearing their clothes without permission. Not Kane though. I don't know what possessed me to do so, maybe I just needed it, but I scurried to my brother, and hugged him. He was put off for a moment, but hugged me back.

"What's this for?" he asked, patting my back. I shrugged.

"Just because I love you, twin." I mumbled. He gave me a squeeze and ruffled my hair.

"I love you too Cookie." he laughed. I giggled.

"And I found your condoms!" I laughed. His face went from cheerful to horrified. "Don't worry, I won't tell mom and dad." he let out a sigh.

"Thanks sis." he muttered. I turned to leave but Kane stopped me.

"So what happened with you and Junior?" he asked me.

"Why do you ask?" I spun on my heel to face him.

"I had patrol with him last night and his thoughts were kind of messed up."

"Oh?" I said. "How so?" Kane shrugged.

"He just kept repeating about how he screwed everything up and how you hate his guts for pressuring you…what exactly does he mean by pressuring? Did he pressure you to do anything that you didn't want to? Because I'll ki-" oh, snap here comes protective brother.

"Kane! It's nothing like that I swear. He just got mad that I said we should only be friends. That's all, he didn't force himself on me or anything." I calmed him. He nodded.

"You may want to talk to him or something before he drives the whole pack nuts!" I laughed at his disgruntled expression. I nodded, and headed back to my room.

Saturday was uneventful. I laid around all day watching Made reruns on MTV and Tia called me. I told her little about the situation with Junior.

Sunday morning I was awoken from the cold air blowing through my window.

_HUH? THAT'S STRANGE, I DON'T REMEMBER LEAVING IT OPE-_

My eyes bulged when I saw my backpack on my dresser with a note laying under it. I rolled my eyes.

_HE SNUCK IN MY ROOM THE SON OF A BITCH, WHAT IF I SLEPT NUDE? WHAT IF I WAS TALKING IN MY SLEEP…SHIT! _

I cursed myself, remembering the rather… 'steamy', dream about him I had last night. He and I were on the beach and- focus, damn it! That's not important right now. I pulled my backpack off the desk, picking up the note.

_WHAT WAS WITH JUNIOR AND NOTES?_

_Yaya, _

_You left you stuff at my house._

_I decided to bring it back just in case you needed to do some work or something._

_Please don't be mad that I snuck in, I just didn't think that you would see me if I came to see you. _

_I only stayed for a minute, honest._

_-Junior_

I was still at a loss as to what to do about him. His words still rang in my mind.

'_I just want you to want me as much as I want you.'_

Simple but soooooooo complicated. This stuff was hard for me. It didn't help that I had never had much experience with guys on a _relationship_ level. I was not ready to believe that someone had devoted their life, their existence, their entire being, to me, to making me happy. Frankly, it scared the _shit_ out of me. I didn't want to hurt him, but I was so afraid of myself getting hurt I had already shattered the poor guys heart.

Every time he would touch me I would be like putty in his hands I hated the way he looked at me like a rare diamond, I hated to way he was arrogant, but mostly I hated I couldn't bring myself to confess that I cared for him, partly because I was afraid of his extreme devotion and partly because I had no idea what I had that could possess him to want me. I am ordinary, and I could be quite the bitch….

_DING!_

If I was a Loony Toon I would have a light bulb flashing over my head. This was my epiphany. I finally figured out part of my problem. So basically, I was kind of falling for the dog boy, but I was afraid that I wasn't up to standard. I wasn't outrageously gorgeous, there was nothing special about me.

_JESUS, HOW SHALLOW CAN I GET?_

But even still, I didn't feel that he and I fit. And the fact that he was a dick to me in the past still gnawed at me. This was TOO hard! Guess mom was right, I do have too much pride sometimes.

_WHY ME? WHY GOD?_

--

On Monday, I was tired from lack of sleep, thinking about Junior's dumb ass. First period was hell. The teacher just droned on and on about stuff I didn't even care about. Second period wasn't so bad. Spear was a doll and brought me hot chocolate. By third period I was ready for the day to be done and over with, but no dice. I still had lunch and three more classes.

Junior was late, and I tried not to look at him, I tried really hard, but that stupid pull I felt whenever he was around, caused me to look up. When I did, he caught my gaze, holding it for a second, the pull got stronger and I had the urge to get up, right in the middle of class and hug myself to him, but I didn't. After a moment, I looked away, feeling flushed.

When the bell rang I made a run for the door. Spear was waiting for me by my locker.

"Sup?" he asked me. I grinned the best of my ability and dumped my books.

"Yaya." he boomed from behind me. "Can we talk for a minute?" he asked. I smiled at Spear.

"I'll meet you in the caff." I mumbled. He nodded toward Junior and then took off.

"So.." I began, turning awkwardly. He looked tired.

"Listen, I just wanted to…" I cut him off.

"Junior, I'm sorry for bailing on you the other day, I was just caught off guard." I rushed. He grinned at me. A real smile.

"I know, and I'm sorry for burying you in all my bullshit. I didn't mean to freak you out, okay. I told you that we cold be friends and if that's what you want then mum's the word, I won't bring up all my inner feelings again." he rambled.

He looked so cute when he rambled.

"So I'm sorry." he finished. I nodded. "So are we cool then?" he asked.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Not quite." his face fell. "I want to know how the hell you snuck in my room. It's in the second floor." he grinned again.

"I climbed the tree." he said simply. I giggled at his innocent expression. I nodded.

"Of course you did." I laughed sarcastically.

"So _now_ are we cool?" he asked me again. I nodded. "Can I uh, have a uh, hug?" he asked. I laughed, wrapping my arms around his huge waist. I buried my face in his chest, and was instantly comforted, contented. He smelt like pine and ocean air. I could get lost in his smell. I felt the pull but fought it.

"I need to eat." I announced, unwrapping my arms from him. He nodded, and dragged me to the caff.

--

Junior and I didn't have any more arguments after that, well except for the usual, stupid stuff, like which is better, Kit Kat or Twix. We hung out a lot. Whenever I would tutored it was hard to stay focused, since we would always be fooling around, laughing or just talking about random things.

Being around him got easier and easier as time went by. I even found myself excited to see him. It was also hard because he was such a sexy-Indian-warrior-wolf man. The times I looked at him, I mean really looked at him, my thoughts wandered to some not so innocent places. I began to notice small things about him that made me crazy. For instance the small curve that started at his lower back and then rounded out to his darer, which was nice as well, or his eyes. They were like little orbs of blue that could melt your knees into plasmic goo. It was getting harder and harder to look anywhere but at him when he was around.

But I was having a hard time determining whether this was a purely physical attraction. Was I falling for him because he looked like a stoic underwear model, or was I really beginning to feel something? I was lost.

-October-

The first couple of weeks of October were fun. Tia was finally able to come back to school. She was her normal spunky little self, as I she didn't even almost die. She began to notice the closeness of my and Junior's friendship.

_IF ONLY SHE REALLY KNEW!_

She said that I was in my right mind though. Just like a lot of the girls at LaPush High, she thought he was hot.

"So have you tapped that yet?" she asked me, when Junior left me at my locker on afternoon. I gaped at her. Way to be discreet.

"NO! we're just friends!" I laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, and Whitney Houston doesn't do crack!" she hissed. I cracked up at her comparison.

"It's not like that, T. AND Whitney went o rehab!" I stated. Tia burst into laughter. "He and I are just buddies, amigos, or amigas…whatever, you know what I mean!" I whined.

_I NEED TO PAY BETTER ATTENTION IN SPANISH!_

At the end of the month Junior asked me to come with him when he took Chevy trick or treating. I gladly agreed since Chevy was probably the coolest twelve year old ever. He was a genius, but he could out snap anyone. He would make a good stand up comic.

It was fun seeing all the little kid's all dressed up. It had been years since I went out on Halloween. The people that handed out candy were all nice too. There was one old lady, I mean in like her nineties old, who thought Chevy was Junior and my son. We cracked up laughing over that one. She must have been half blind. Two seventeen year olds and a twelve year old, that would make Junior and I like five when we became parents.

_HA!_

That one was a knee slapper!

-November-

It started getting pretty damn nippy outside. The leaves turned and the air was bitter and cold. Junior and I were pretty much connected at the hip. I wasn't even that close to my own twin.

My parents got used to seeing him at our house. Rachel practically rejoiced whenever I was at their house. We studied a lot, there was exams coming up before Thanksgiving Break.

Junior did well on his Algebra exam, thanks to his _amazing_ tutor! I did well too. I was kind of surprised to be honest. I hadn't spent much time in studying, I was always occupied.

Thanksgiving day was hectic. Sam and Emily decided to have one big dinner at their house. It was also a little celebration of the phasing of Hayden and Timber, who were now the size of enormous trees and the newest members of the pack.

I had fun being with the whole 'Wolf' family on a holiday.

-December-

I was getting down right crazy. Junior was getting hotter and hotter every time I saw him. It was to the point that I wanted to jump his bones whenever he was within like 2 feet of me…which was most of the time. You can imagine my struggle.

He kept his word. He never brought up the more than friends thing again after that incident in September. Part of me was glad, but the other part of me, the part that was developing a very lustful crush on him, was a little disappointed.

It was the first week of Christmas vacation. Paul and Rachel had taken Chevy to go Christmas shopping in Seattle. My mom and dad were gone too, probably doing the same.

I was flopped on Junior's sofa, flipping channels, trying really hard to ignore the fact that he was very close to me. Like I said before, two feet, that's all it takes for me to stir-crazy!

I flipped and flipped, knowing full and well that it drove Junior crazy when I surfed channels for more than two minutes. He lunged for the remote, but I was expecting it, and I pulled out of his grasp just in the nick of time.

"Hey! Don't be grabby." I scolded him. He rolled his eyes, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Yaya, you know I hate it when you do that!" he grumbled.

"Tough shit my friend." I mumbled, trying to find something on. A low rumble erupted form inside his chest. I twisted to look at him. "Don't tell me you're going to get all wofily crazy on me." I cried in mock fear. He did this all the time, thinking that it would scare me.

"Give me the remote." he growled, lowly. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't scare me, Junior." his eyebrows shot up.

"You sure about the, Ateara?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Not at all! And I like it when you call me by my last name. It's kind of ho-…" I joked, but was cut of when I was suddenly flipped to the floor in front of the couch. He straddled my waist, my hands pinned above my head. I was not harmed, just a little caught off guard.

My heart was rattling in my chest, not because I was afraid, but because he so close to me.

"You were saying, _Ateara_?" he grinned at me. I wiggled my arms, trying to get free of him. He laughed. "Ha!" he said in a cocky tone. I was stuck. Not that I minded his very attractive body on top of mine.

Suddenly an evil thought came into my mind. I heard on a Disney movie once that if you bite a wolf on the ear they would respect you, you just had to show dominance. He wasn't a wolf, well not right now but internally he was…same difference! I giggled internally. **(A/N: The movie I am referring to is 'Snow Dogs' with Cuba Gooding JR.)**

"Junior," I said in a sugary sweet voice, I knew he couldn't resist, "Lean down here, let me tell you a secret." I smiled. He looked at me suspiciously. "It's okay." I assured him. Slowly he bent over me, hands still pinning mine above my head, his body still straddling mine.

He was close enough to me now. I waited a moment, he hovered over me, waiting for my '_secret_'. I smiled wickedly before latching my teeth to his ear and pulled.

"Hey!" he laughed, he must have been caught off guard because he accidentally toppled over me, releasing my pinned hands.

I laughed with dominance. His face was inches from mine, my laughter stopped instantly. My heart began to hammer again, he was hot, in the literal and theoretical sense. His gaze fixed itself on mine, as he licked his lips and I felt the pull. The pull this time around was strong, too strong.

I figured this would be the best time to figure out my little problem. If it was just a physical attraction then there wouldn't be any sparks, if it was more then it would be like fireworks…

HERE GOES NOTHING.

I gave in to the philosophical pull that I had been fighting for months. My head raised off the floor, closing the small distance between us and my lips crashed into his.

**A/N: SOOORRRRYYY!!! I guess I love torturing you guys with cliff hangers. But you'll have to come back to the next update to see what happens! Please don't be too mad at me! :D**


	8. Mine

A/N: So! You guys are itching to know what happened right? Sorry I left you hanging but I couldn't help it. I wanted to write what happens next from Junior's POV, so I had to stop, but have no fear, here is the stuff you've been waiting for! :D-Natalia

Inspirational Song:

Must Be Doing Something Right by Billy Currington

Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight Characters. They belong to author and creator Stephanie Meyer.

_-Review-_

_*Yaya_

_I gave in to the philosophical pull that I had been fighting for months. My head raised off the floor, closing the small distance between us and my lips crashed into his._

--

Junior:

I leaned down so she could tell me a 'secret', but I knew she was planning to do something from the evil little glint in her eyes. Never the less, I leaned down to her, my heart speeding at the closeness.

I hovered there for a moment, waiting for her to say something. After a few more seconds, I felt her teeth clamp down on my ear and she tugged. It didn't hurt, but it did surprise me. My arms, which were keeping my weight off of her fell out from underneath me and I fell flush on her, laughing.

She giggled and looked up at me. Her laughing stopped immediately. This was as close as I have ever been to Yaya, physically. I was freaking out inside. My heart was about to explode. Forget butterflies, I had a boxing match going on in my stomach. It flipped and flopped.

Our gazes were locked and my breath was taken away by her beautiful hazel eyes. I swear to god if I was standing my knees would have given.

I didn't want to put any pressure on her, despite the urge I felt to just lean down and kiss her, cover her lips with mine. I have been longing to do it for months now, but I made her a promise and I was determined to keep it. She must have been thinking the same thing because the next thing I know, her head lifted off the carpet and her beautiful lips collided with mine.

Yaya's lips were soft and warm. I had kissed quite a few girls, but none like her. She was timid, but for someone who claimed to not have any experience with physical relationships with the opposite sex, she was making me crazy. Our lips moved slowly, innocently, at first. I traced her lips with my tongue, but she seemed skeptical to open her mouth. Letting the hormones in me take over, I pried her lips open and found her tongue with mine. She let out a gasp and her hand pulled me tighter to me. I was on a high.

She gently bit down on the tip of my tongue with her teeth, and a low growl erupted from my chest. My hands grabbed at her neck and buried in her silky hair. Her hands acted on their own, slipping under my shirt, grasping the small of my back, and stroking my stomach muscles, making me shudder under her touch.

When air became completely necessary, I pulled back, attacking her neck and with nibbles and kisses. I dreamt a million timed about doing this with her. Just kiss her, feel her skin under my touch, inhaling her sweet smell.

She started to pull on the hem of my t-shirt. I reluctantly pulled away from her as she tugged it off my body.

This is so not happening.

Yaya grinned up at me, as she leaned up to kiss my chest. I gently pushed her back down, resuming my kisses and bites on her neck. Her hands feverishly tired to undo the buttons on her shirt. I kissed my way down and was put off by the fabric in my way, so I helped her out a little, unbuttoning them with my huge fingers.

She pushed it over her shoulders but didn't take it completely off. I wasn't even able to for a coherent thought. Yaya was magnificent. She didn't wear any special bra, no lace or designs, just simple black bra. Her stomach was toned but soft.

My head dove to her belly button, kissing it, she squirmed and giggled. I kissed my way back up, and sucked the region between her breast. I could feel her finger nails digging into my shoulder as she pulled me closer.

Must be doing something right.

I sucked harder, kissing her neck, I found my way back to her lips. She kissed me back eagerly.

When we both decided it had gone far enough for now, she scurried to the bathroom, leaving me with the biggest grin on my face. I was breathless.

I had no idea how she did this to me.

I heard a gasp from the bathroom. Yaya came back a minute later, her shirt still unbuttoned, but over her shoulders.

"You are so dead!" she growled. This wasn't exactly the reaction I was looking for.

"Hey, _you _kissed _me_!" I protested. She rolled her eyes.

"Not that idiot! This!" she yelled, yanking her shirt out of the way to reveal a bruise in the middle of her chest. I tried my hardest not to laugh. I gave her a love bite the first time we made out. "Wipe that smirk off your face! It's not funny, you ass!" she glowered at me.

I couldn't hold it in any more. My stomach muscles gave and I burst into a fit of laughter. Her glare could burn me in half, but it was funny. She pulled the shirt back over her body and buttoned it half way up. I jumped up from the couch and wrapped my arms around her. It felt good to touch her, hold her as I please.

"Don't be mad at me." I whispered and kissed her neck. She shivered. Turning in my arms, she glared up at me.

"You're on probation." she stated.

"Huh?" I asked her confused.

"Because you decided to bruise me, you're on probation, that's means no kissing, no touching," she said unwrapping my arms from around her, "Unless I say it's okay." I groaned.

"Yaya, don't do this to me." I grumbled, "We just kissed for the first time!" I whined.

"Tough." she crossed her arms over her partially covered chest.

"And I didn't bruise you! I gave you a…love bite." I argued with her. "Jeez, make it sound like I beat you."

"That's what you get for _not _controlling yourself." she mumbled. I gaped.

"Me? What about you!? I have freakin' little pink scars from your nails digging into my skin!" she rolled her eyes.

"But you," she said poking my chest, "Are a wolf, you heal quickly, I don't!" she exclaimed, "I'm going to be wearing your 'Love Bite'" she air quoted, "For weeks!"

I laughed. "Then people will know you're mine." I beamed. She grimaced.

"I'm not a possession to be claimed." she said. "And I'm not yours." my arms flew around her small frame and I threw her over my shoulder. She squealed.

"You're not a possession, but now, after months of my patience, you're mine." I said, setting her down on the couch as she buttoned up the rest of her shirt.

"What makes you think that?" she asked me. I grinned. Touching her face lightly, she leaned into my touch. I trailed my hand down to her neck, getting lower, she slapped my hand away.

"You know you like me." I stated confidently. Yaya smiled quickly but her face turned serious again.

"Not really." she said, trying to sound nonchalant. She glanced at my body. "Can you put a shirt on by the way?" she asked me, sounding flustered. I moved toward her, resting my hand on the crook of her neck.

"Why?" I asked, leaning in to place a kiss on her neck, "It's," I kissed her jaw, "yours" I kissed her chin, "anyway." I murmured before I kissed her lips softly. She sighed and grinned.

Her little hands rested on my chest and pushed me away. "Probation." she muttered as she got up and grabbed her phone and the keys to the truck she and her brother shared, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Home." she stated. I almost ran to her, tugging back from the door. She wagged her finger in front on my face. "I'll see you later." she said kissing my bare chest and slipping out the front door.

I sighed as I saw her drive away. Finally! FINALLY! We kissed.

--

The rest of vacation was hell. When she said that I was on probation, she meant it. I couldn't kiss her or even touch her without asking. I knew she was doing it just to make me crazy, and it worked. I was half insane by the time Christmas rolled around.

I got my uncle Jake to carve a little wolf from Mahogany. I attached it to a chain and gave it to Yaya for Christmas. She hung it around her neck and smiled.

I was rewarded a chaste kiss. I wanted more than that. I wanted to push her up against a wall and kiss her senseless, but I couldn't. I suffered for the rest of vacation.

--

Yaya:

When school started again after Christmas vacation, I was a little afraid of what was going to happen. Junior and I hadn't exactly established our relationship.

Were we still friends?

Were we dating?

Was I his girlfriend?

I didn't know, but I had fun torturing him for the rest of vacation. That stupid hickey was a bitch to cover up.

On Monday morning school was back in session, I was tired and not enthusiastic to be in the hell on earth we referred to as school. Tia was near my locker, waiting for me.

"Holy hell, is that a hickey?!" she squealed, pointing at my chest. I glance down to see my fading bruise was visible.

"No!" I tried to lie. She rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh? Then what is it?" she asked. I racked my brain.

"I uh… I pinched myself, and uh…" see what I meant when I said I was a bad liar. She rolled her eyes again.

"Who was it?" she asked. I shook my head. "Come on out with it! Tell me!" she yelped. I hung my head, seeing as I wasn't getting out of this one.

I coughed. "Junior Tama." I looked up to see her grinning at me.

"NO SHIT!!!!!!!!?" she yelled. "How was it, was it good?" she asked. I nodded, ashamed. "I knew it was only a matter of time!" she gloated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"It means that the sexual tension between you guys is intense, it was bound to happen sooner or later!" she laughed.

"Whatever." I giggled.

Class was boring. Junior wasn't in third period. He had late patrol last night so I figured that he would be here at lunch.

When third period was over I walked to my locker, basking in the commotion of the hallways, as people rushed to the caff. My locker got stuck and I kicked it. It popped open. I dumped my stuff, kneeling down to pick up my lunch from the bottom, where I always left it. The necklace that Junior gave me for Christmas swung and plunked against the metal of the locker. I hadn't taken in off since he gave it to me. Absentmindedly, I captured the little wolf in my hands, and ran my fingers over it. It was beautiful.

"You're still wearing it." it wasn't a question. I looked up to see Junior standing over me.

"Hey." I breathed, dazzled by his tussled hair and tight, white t-shirt. I felt the pull. It was stronger than before, every since the first kiss, whenever he was near me, the pull was almost unbearable.

"Hello, so can we talk a minute?" he asked me with his signature smile. I nodded, closing my locker, turning to him.

"So what do you want to talk abo-" I was cut off. Junior advanced, pushing me into the lockers with a gentle thud. His lips found mine, and he kissed me until I couldn't think straight enough to push him away.

My arms snaked around his muscled waist, as his hand cradled my face. His hot tongue on mine was delicious. He smelt so good, like sea. I kissed him back hungrily since we hadn't kissed like that since the first time since I had been torturing him.

He pulled back, biting down lightly on me lip, making my heart flutter even more.

"I'm declaring myself _off_ of probation." he stated when he was far enough back to look me in the eyes. I could see people around us snickering. I suddenly felt self conscious all over again. It was fine when we were at home, where no one from school could pass judgment. But here, in school people snickered and talked, and I felt ordinary, undeserving of such an amazing guy.

"Junior, people are staring." I said, feeling ashamed. His eyes widened in shock. Turning to the mocking observers, he gently dropped his hands and they balled up into fists.

"What are you all staring at? Never seen a guy kiss his girlfriend?" he asked, his voice booming. Immediately the onlookers cleared out and we were left alone. I was stunned. He turned back to me. "Better?" he asked.

I was shocked into silence. "Yaya, you okay?" he asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Girlfriend?" I squeaked. His face turned pink. I couldn't help but smile. He was too damn adorable.

"Yeah, I mean, if that's what you want, but we can just be…" I cut him off, launching my arms around his neck, which I had to stand on my tip toes to reach, and kissing him square on the mouth. He was shocked for a moment, but wrapped his warm arms around me, kissing me back, willingly. When he pulled away, his arms grasped me tighter, pulling me up to him, so I didn't have to strain.

"Mine." I whispered in his ear, kissing the soft spot just behind it. He laughed.

"Yours." he said as he kissed my neck, making me shiver.

I think this is the beginning to a very beautiful thing.

**A/N: so it's not the end before you freak out. I'll be continuing. I hope this satisfied you! Yay! They are together finally!!!!!! :D**


	9. The Boom, Boom Song

**A/N: so I know a lot of you guys were worried that I was going to stop writing after the last chapter, but don't worry, I'm going to continue even though I don't really know where I'm going with the rest of the story, but this chapters is just Yaya and Junior as a couple. A bunch of fluffiness! :D -Natalia.**

**PROFILE UPDATE: I have posted the links on my profile to some of my favorite stories/honorable mentions, here on and on fiction . So go and check them out!**

**Inspirational Song:**

**How Will I Know by Keke Palmer**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight characters, they belong to author and creator Stephanie Meyer.**

Yaya:

Junior's fingers laced through mine as he walked me to fourth period. It was our first hand in hand walk as 'boyfriend/girlfriend'. It was strange, I'll admit, but I liked the feeling of his hand in mine.

People stared at us…well me mostly like I was an alien organism. Junior and I's bad blood from before wasn't a secret to pretty much everyone at LaPush high. I kept my head up, trying not to look bothered by the onlookers and squeezed Juniors hand tighter.

When we reached fourth period, I dropped his hand and proceeded to head into class, but was tugged back. I turned to face Junior who had a pleasant smile on his face. His little dimples were visible. I grinned at him, I couldn't resist his dimples.

He leaned down and kissed me slowly. My hands found his face, stroking his high cheekbones.

When he pulled away, he grinned. "Might as well give them what they want to see." he murmured. I laughed at his expression.

--

When the final bell rang, Kane came running to find me in the hall.

"I have to go!" he yelled at me, "Spear and Shane will give you a ride home!" he rumbled zooming past me.

GREAT, THANKS FOR THE FAIR NOTICE.

I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me. "I'll give you a ride if you want." he whispered. I nodded.

"Sure." I said, turning to kiss his cheek.

"Oh, but I have to go to Fork's to get Chevy from school, if you don't mind the drive." he stated. I grinned.

"That's okay, we can get him first." Junior's large hand found my small one and he led me to his truck.

The silence was killing me, I flicked on the radio, changing the radio stations, there was nothing worth listening to. I found Junior's case of CD's and picked on at random.

'Pimp Dizzle Fo Shizzle' was written over the front. I laughed at the title and popped it into the player. The first song began.

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom,_

_I want you in my room,_

_To spend the night together,_

_From now until forever,_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom,_

_I wanna go boom, boom,_

_Let's spend the night together,_

_Together in my room!_

I turned down the volume, laughing my ass off, tears spilled down the sides of my face.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Here I am," I laughed harder, but continued, "Thinking that you were some tough, hardcore Native, and you jam to the _Boom ,Boom_ song?" the breath in my stomach was completely gone. My stomach hurt I was laughing so hard.

"Hey!" he snapped, playfully, "I happen to like the Venga Boys! And the Boom, Boom song is Chevy's favorite!" this only made me laugh harder.

"Whatever you say!" I sputtered, trying to wipe the tears off my face.

He smirked, "I'm glad that I amuse you."

Grabbing his free hand in mine, I brought it to my lips and kissed his palm, giggling. "You do." I said simply. He sighed happily. We got to Chevy's school a few minutes later.

"Why don't you go get him, he'll be happy to see you." Junior smiled at me. "He's usually by the gym." he pointed to the large building. I nodded, opening the door to the truck and walking slowly to the gym.

There was a sea of kids. They all looked smart, with their gadgets and computers. I spotted a few doing scientific equations that I couldn't even understand.

"Yaya!" I heard someone call. I whipped around to find Chevy. He looked so cute today. He had dark jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. His hair was in a neat disarray on top of his head and his blue eyes were shining. He looked just like a little version of Junior.

"Hey bud." I smiled. He rushed over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Are you here with Junior?" he asked me.

"Yeah, he's waiting for us." I said slinging my arm over his neck. Chevy wasn't too tall yet. His head came up just to my shoulder. He was kinda small for a twelve year old, but everyone knew he would fill out and grow a hell of a lot when he phased. "How was your day?" I asked him casually. He grinned up at me.

JESUS, HE EVEN HAS JUNIOR'S DIMPLES.

"It was good, I solved a pretty tough ass mathematical equation before anyone in my class, ate a PB&J for lunch, and made out with Bekka Stratford." he said nonchalantly.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You did what!?" I asked, momentarily shocked.

"I said I solved a-…"

"Not that, I heard that part, the last part!" I laughed.

"Ohhhh, that part, I made out with a girl!" he gushed.

"Since when do you make out with girls?" I asked him as we continued our walk to Junior's truck. He shrugged.

"I wasn't planning on it, but she kissed me first, it was like a small peck on the lips but then she started sticking her tongue in my mouth and I just rolled with it." he said innocently.

I burst into laughter as I opened the door to the truck and Chevy slid in the middle seat.

"What's so funny?" Junior asked.

"Super stud, here," I said pointing a finger at Chevy, "Made out with Bekka Stratford today." I giggled. Juniors eyebrows shot up.

"Seriously?" he asked his little brother. Chevy nodded sheepishly. "Is she cute?" Junior a quipped, Chevy nodded again. "Nice!" Junior laughed, holding his fist out. Chevy pounded his little knuckles against Junior's with a smile. I laughed, it was cute to see Junior being such a cool older brother. I bet he would make a good father.

The ride back to the Tama household was fun. Junior flicked on the radio and blasted the Boom, Boom song. Chevy sang along happily with a silly smile on his face.

"It's great to see you, Yaya." Rachel grinned at me when we got in. I smiled.

"You too, Rach." Junior barged into the kitchen and kissed my cheek.

"You're not harassing my _girlfriend_, are you ma?" he asked, winking at me, waiting for Rachel's reaction. She gasped.

"Girlfriend?" she asked, looking at me. I nodded. Rachel rushed across the kitchen, hugging me tightly. "That's so great! I'm so glad!" I laughed.

"Me too." I blushed.

"So, you decided to forgive him for all him _stupid _mistakes?" I glanced at Junior, who was tossing a doughnut toward Chevy at the kitchen table.

"I forgave him a long time ago, I just wanted him to suffer a little." I grinned cunningly. Rachel snorted.

"You are most defiantly a wolf girl." Junior found his way back to me, wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me out of the kitchen.

"Are you staying for dinner, hun?" Rachel asked, before we were completely gone.

"Sure." I smiled. She beamed back at me and nodded.

Junior and I studied…well scratch that, I studied, Junior on the other hand was a bit occupied. Every time I would get into the readings in my AP History book, Junior's eyes would fall on me. He analyzed every move that I made. It was driving me insane.

"What?!" I asked, with a slight smile. He had been gazing at me for a good fifteen minutes straight.

Junior's mouth turned up in a grin. "Nothing, you look cute when your concentrating." he murmured. My cheeks flushed.

"Just do your work." I mumbled, embarrassed. He huffed before kissing my cheek and pulling out his math book and getting to some actual work.

--

School the fallowing Monday didn't feel right. Besides the fact that I was dog tired, something was off. Junior wasn't in third period, nor was he at lunch.

"Hey, have you seen Junior?" I asked my brother, pushing him over so I could sit at the lunch table. He shrugged.

"Nope." he popped the 'p'. "Why, do you miss your lover?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut it!" I hissed. I felt around for my cell phone in my pocket. Flipping it open, I laughed at my wallpaper. A picture of Junior, sprawled across the couch sleeping like a baby. I pressed down on speed dial number 4 and pressed send. The phone rang and rang and rang. Junior didn't answer.

I tried to not let it bother me. He most likely had a late patrol and is sleeping off his long night.

The rest of the day went excruciatingly slow. It felt cold without Junior, kind of like a piece of me was gone. Class went slowly and it was hard for me to concentrate. Kane noticed my glum mood.

"What's wrong Cookie?" he asked me on the way home. I shrugged, emotionlessly.

"Dunno, just feel funky today." my brother chuckled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it's just…you feel it don't you?" he asked me. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Feel what?" I asked.

"The imprint, he's not the only one that feels broken when you're not around." I nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, I guess." I muttered.

"Don't worry sister, he's probably just asleep. He probably had a late patrol." I let out a hardy sigh.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Mom opened the front door before I could even get out of the car. "Yaya." she breathed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. The horrified expression on her face was scaring me. "Tell me."

She let out a long drawn out breath. "Junior's grandfather passed away." she muttered. "He hasn't talked to anyone all day, he was close to his grandfather Tama." My mind didn't even consider what I was doing.

"Keys." I said to Kane who was walking up the drive.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Keys! Give them to me please." Kane dropped the truck keys in my hand. I rushed to the truck and roared out of the driveway. My mind was going a hundred miles a minute.

IS HE OKAY, IS HE AT HOME, WHY DIDN'T HE CALL ME?

I was in Junior's driveway before I could even process it. Paul and Rachel's Explorer wasn't there, so I assumed they weren't home. Junior's truck was there but I guessed that he was either with his parents or home. I took a chance and pounded on the front door.

Three raps, no answer. Three more raps, I heard someone shuffling to the door. The handle turned and the door was opened. Junior stood in front of me, his hair a disheveled mess, bags under his red eyes. He looked like hell.

"Why didn't you call me, damn it?!" I hissed. Without a word, he stepped forward, burying his face in my neck, arms snaking around me, I could feel his warm tears on the skin of my neck. I stroked his hair, kissing his face. "It's okay, I'm here for you." I whispered in his ear. His tears came a little faster, I pulled back. I had never seen him look so distraught, so…sad.

"Let's go inside." I murmured, wiping some of his tears away. He nodded, pulling me inside. I grasped his arm as I fallowed him to the couch. Junior flopped down pulling me with him. Once again he buried his face in my neck. My arms wrapped around every part of him possible.

"How did you find out?" he asked after a few moments, pulling back to look at me.

"My mom told me…Why didn't you call me? I was worried, I thought something happened to you!" I rambled.

He shrugged. "I didn't want you to see me like this." he muttered, looking away. It finally dawned on me. The reason he didn't call me was because he didn't want me to see him upset, he didn't want me to think that he was weak. My hands found both sides of his face.

"Listen to me," I said sternly, "I don't care what's going on, I want to be here for you. I thought I was your imprint, your pain is my pain, remember? I can't support you if you leave me in the dark, Junior." He leaned into my touch and inhaled deeply.

"I missed you." he muttered. My heart melted a little. The poor guy just lost his grandfather and he was talking about missing me.

"I missed you too." I kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Are you okay? Where's your parents?" I drilled.

"They went to stay with my grandmother." he almost whispered.

"Why aren't you with them?" Junior buried his face in my hair.

"I can't be there, at his house. It's too hard for me right now." my arms tightened around him. He still hadn't answered my first question.

"Are you going to be okay?" He shrugged.

"I think so, it's just hard. My grandfather was one of the people I was closest to." he mumbled. I could tell that talking about this was hard. He didn't like to feel vulnerable. I nodded in understandment. "Thank you for being here." he whispered.

"There's nowhere else that I would be." I tried my best to smile even though the words that just came out of my mouth were pretty much the definition of cliché. Junior yawned. "Tired?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I had patrol last night and then when I got home, we got…the news." I gaped.

"You didn't sleep at all last night?!" I asked. He shook his head. "You need to rest." I murmured, pushing him back so he could lay down on the couch. He pulled me with him. I was now laying against his chest as he enveloped me in a bear hug. "Junior, I'll come back later after you've slept for a bit." I tried to pull myself off the couch but he wouldn't have it. His massive arms tightened around me, making an escape impossible.

"Please don't." he whispered. It reminded me of when I nearly beat the shit out of Katrina. Junior hugged me afterwards and when I tried to push him away he said the same words. "Just stay with me please. I need you." he said stroking my cheek. I couldn't say no to him. He was right. He needed someone right now and it hurt to know that his heart was hurting right now, I couldn't leave him. His eyes were brooding with pain, deep sea blue depths of his momentary agony.

"Just let me call my mom, okay?" he nodded releasing me. I fumbled into the kitchen, dialing my house phone number.

"Hello? Yaya?" my mom's voice was worried.

"Yeah ma, it's me."

"Are you okay!? Where are you?" she asked me frantically.

"I'm at Junior's." she sighed with relief.

"How is he, is he okay?"

"Not really, he needs a shoulder right now, so I'm gonna stay for a bit." I sighed. She thought momentarily. I left out the little detail about Paul and Rachel not being home.

"Yeah, make sure that he's okay hun."

"Thanks ma." I muttered. "I love you."

"Love you too Yaya." she said into the phone. I sauntered back into the living room, where Junior was sprawled across the couch, but not sleeping.

"Come here." he whispered, holding his arms out to me. Doing as I was told, I walked into his embrace. He wrapped himself up in me, laying back down. Junior snuggled his face into my neck and began to breath deeply.

"I love the way you smell." he murmured against my skin, causing me to erupt in goose bumps. My arms were wrapped around his waist, my hands stroking the muscular small of his back.

It was then that the shock hit me.

Life is ends.

Period.

End of story.

I wasted so much time making him suffer for the things that he did to me, but he still didn't give up. Right then, I regretted ever being that cruel to him.

"I'm sorry." I muttered into his t-shirt.

"For what?" he asked me a moment later.

"For wasting so much time." he froze, confused.

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"It's just, your grandfather passing…it makes me realize that life ends and you can't waste time dwelling on what happened yesterday or last year because it won't change anything." I paused, "But I just regret ever wasting time. If my stupid pride would have eased up earlier then it would have been way easier for you. But you still never gave in. you gave me exactly what I wanted even though you were betraying _your_ feelings…so I'm sorry." I muttered on the verge of tears.

"You don't have to apologize. I did it because you're my other half, because you make me complete and if being your friend is what made you happy, then that's what I had to do, because seeing you happy makes me happy." my tears were full forced now.

I didn't deserve such a guy. I hated him with all my being a few months ago, but now, now…

"I love you." I blurted. Again, he froze under me.

**A/N: So I was just winging it. Make sure to check out my favorite/honorable mentions on my profile page. There is some good stuff posted there!!!!!!! Especially if you like romance :D check it out. And check out the site if you haven't already :D**


	10. Love You

**AN: So hello! Long time no talk, aye? Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but the end of the school year has had me going bananas! So please forgive me.**

**Profile updates: **

**Check out the honorable mentions/my favorite stories on my profile.**

**Make sure you take the poll regarding Chasing Pavement! Lemon? Y or N**

**Inspirational Song:**

**Time after Time by Cindy Lauper**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight characters, they belong to author and creator Stephanie Meyer.**

**--**

_-Review-_

_I didn't deserve such a guy. I hated him with all my being a few months ago, but now, now…_

"_I love you." I blurted. Again, he froze under me._

--

I became alarmed when he didn't say anything for a moment.

"Junior?" I asked, pulling back to look him in the eye. Junior stared back at me with guarded eyes.

He cleared his throat. "You don't have to say that." he mumbled.

_WOAH, SAY WHAT?_

"What, why…?" I asked confused.

"I know you're only saying it because you feel sorry for me, because of my grandfather." he muttered, looking away from me. My mouth dropped open.

"Is that what you think of me?" I asked, getting a little defensive. His eyes returned to mine again, warily.

"No, I just…"

"Junior, I love you." I murmured, "That's it, the end. I would still feel the same whether your grandfather passed or not." grabbing the sides of his face, forcing his blue orbs to land on my hazel ones. "Understand?" I asked. He nodded lightly. My gaze fell on his lips and I realized that I hadn't kissed him in more than two days. That was too long for me and the philosophical pull was making its presence very known. Gently tugging him toward me, my lips found his. He responded after a few seconds, burying his hands in my hair, running his tongue along my lips. I opened my mouth, the kiss deepened. My breath was coming quickly until he pulled back, looking at me with an expression I had never seen his possess before. Admiration. Trust. Need. Love.

"I love you." he slightly smiled at me. It was good to see him cheer up a little.

"I know." I said pulling him back to kiss me again. Warm hands found my waist and squeezed lightly. The heat from his body was delectable.

_I'M IN LOVE WITH JUNIOR FREAKIN' TAMA…WHO THE HELL WOULDA THOUGHT?_

_--_

Junior didn't come to school for the rest of the week. He stayed home with his little brother while his parents helped out his grandmother with funeral arrangements. I went over everyday after school, to make sure that Junior and Chevy were okay, and to bring Junior his homework.

On Friday afternoon, Paul and Rachel were gone. I knocked on the front door, waiting for an answer, shaking a few little droplets of rain from my hair. After a moment of silence, the door pulled open and Chevy stood in the doorway. His hair was a tangled mess and his blue eyes were slightly puffy and red. The boys were really close to their grandfather Tama. I'd never seen Chevy so sad, he was always happy.

"Hey Chev." I smiled. He stepped forward hugging me tightly. I returned the hug. "How're you today kiddo?" I asked, stroking down his crazy hair. It made me sad to see him so down. Even before Junior and I got together, Chevy was like a little brother to me.

"Alright I guess." he mumbled, sniffling. I shifted as he pulled back. "Junior, Yaya's here!" he yelled toward the stairs, gesturing me to come in.

"I'll be down in a minute." he yelled back.

"I have homework to do." Chevy muttered, taking off toward his room.

"If you need to talk, I'm here Chevster." I smiled at him. He gave a small grin and disappeared up the stairs. I wandered into the kitchen after dropping my bag. I gazed out the window over the sink. The sky was cloudy and gray, rain falling. I was so caught up in the weather, I didn't hear Junior come into the kitchen.

Warm arms engulfed my waist, along with the familiar smell of sea and pine that I'd been nagging to be comforted by all day.

"I missed you." he murmured, kissing my neck. I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"I missed you more." I said, turning in his arms, wrapping my own around his waist. My hands naturally found my favorite spot, the small of his back and I gently pushed up his t-shirt and resting my hands on his skin. He shivered. The warmth of his lips on my neck was intoxicating.

"You smell like the rain." he whispered before covering my lips with his. I kissed him back hungrily, grasping to the skin of his back tightly.

After a few moments we parted, and I dragged him into the living room.

"Here's your homework." I said, handing him a thin stack of worksheets. The teachers were taking it easy on him because of his situation.

"Thanks." he said, setting it down on the couch next to him, taking my hands in his. "I need you to do me a favor." he said, his blue eyes looking alive for the first time in the last week.

"Anything." I said right off the bat, not even thinking twice. He gently smiled.

"My grandfathers service is tomorrow…" he trailed off.

"Uh huh." I muttered. "And..?"

"I want you to come with me." he finished. I thought for a minute. I wasn't sure if my family was going.

"Junior, I mean, are you sure?" I asked warily.

"I need you to be there with me, Yaya, please." I got the feeling he was beginning to beg.

"Sure." I answered with a weak smile. He kissed my cheek gently, brushing my hair out of my eyes. Before I knew it, I was laid back on the couch, Junior hovering over me, kissing anywhere and everywhere he could get to, my lips, my neck, my collarbone, the spot behind my ears. My skin was about to burst. The heat from his own skin was the warmth I loved.

Junior's hands began to sneak up the front of my long sleeve thermal, stroking my belly with heated fingertips. His lips claiming mine.

A wild gasp escaped my lips as his fingers brushed across the bottom of my bra.

"Junior." I muttered against his lips. "Junior, I think that's enough." He pulled back immediately.

"I didn't hurt you did I!?" he asked me, a worried look across his face.

"No! No, I'm fine…I just, this," I gestured between him and myself, "Has to slow down a bit." I mumbled, with a flushed face and swollen lips.

His hand found mine, bringing it to his lips. He kissed it gently. "Slow." he repeated in understandment. I nodded.

"Okay." I said, grabbing his stack of homework from the couch. "Let's study!" I said with mock enthusiasm. Junior laughed quietly.

The studying went on for a bit. I was going through my chem. Homework. "At constant temperature, the volume of a confined gas is inversely proportional to the pressure to which it is subjected…." I trailed off remembering I forgot something. "Oh!" I blurted. Junior glanced up at me.

"What?" he asked. Taking his face in between my hands, I planted a long, loud smacking kiss on his lips.

"I forgot to tell you I love you today." I stated simply. The grin on his face was bigger than any smile I had seen anyone ever have.

"I love you too." he said, kissing me chastely.

Once my mom called to yell at me about not getting my chores done, I decided it was time to get home.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." Junior said, unwrapping his arm from my shoulders, kissing me on the lips, lightly.

"Kay." I said with a smile. "Tell Chevy that I said bye." turning to the door, I slipped out into the light drizzle.

"Love you." Junior called from the doorstep as I got into the truck.

"Love you too." I waved before I slammed the door shut.

--

When I awoke the next morning, the sky was a dull gray, as usual. But it didn't look like rain. I shuffled to the bathroom, brushing my rats nest hair and brushing my grill.

I forgot to pick something to wear when I got home last night.

"Mom!" I yelled out the door, down the stairs.

"Yeah hun?" she replied.

"What do I wear to the funeral?" I asked. A few moments later, she came up the steps.

"Dark colors, dear." she murmured, heading straight toward my closet. Pulling out a pair of black slacks and a charcoal dress top with flats. "Here." she said laying the pile of clothing on my bed. She stopped to take a long look at me.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's nothing…I'm just glad that you came around to the idea of Junior." she smiled. "I know he can be an idiot sometimes, but all boys are. He loves you though."

I grinned at her. "I know." I said simply.

Mom turned to leave. "Make sure you give our condolences." she hollered back up the stairs.

"I will."

Junior knocked on the door a mere hour later. Letting him in, I kissed his cheek. He looked handsome in a pair of black dress pants and a dress shirt. He looked a bit distant though.

"Good morning." I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, kissing my hair.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded, fallowing him out the front door.

In the car, I really realized how hard this must be for him. He was about to see his grandfather buried, a grandfather he was close to. I reached over and captured one his free hand in mine, stroking circles on it for comfort. He glanced over at me and slightly smiled.

When we got to the service, there was a lot of family. I felt a little out of place. Junior kept a protective arm around me all the way till we got to our seats. I could see Mr. Tama's casket from our seating. It was closed with a bunch of roses laid across the top. It was an unusual casket. The majority of the caskets I've seen have been plain wood or painted a single color. Mr. Tama's was a mahogany type wood with deep tribal carving all about it.

Junior and I sat through the service. It was over in an hour's time. Rachel burst into tears when Paul got up there to talk about his father. I felt sorry for her. Finally when everyone was ready to head outside. Junior grasped onto my hand with a death grip, leading me through the people.

"Junior, Gran want's to talk to you." Rachel sniffled from beside us. I was about to release his hand, but he held tighter, pulling me with his to grandmother. She sat in a row near the front. She puller her gaze from the casket when she heard Junior and I approach. Gran Tama was beautiful. Her eyes were a bright brown, and high cheekbones. The few times I had seen her, she always reminded me of Pocahontas. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw me.

"Yaya Ateara." she breathed. I was shocked she even remembered me. I nodded, smiling warmly at her.

"Hello Mrs. Tama." Her gaze switched to Junior.

"She's the one you told me about?" she asked. Junior blushed slightly.

"Yeah, Gran." he mumbled. Her eyes went back to me.

"Take care of my grandson, dear. You mean the world to him." she said getting up, resting her hand on my cheek. Patting my face lightly, she winked at Junior and sauntered out to the rest of the people.

"You've been talking about me?" I asked him when Gran was gone. He looked away.

"Just a little." he admitted. "It was all good stuff though." I pecked his cheek. He smiled at me and walked up the small steps, onto the small steps where his grandfathers casket laid. I stayed put, just watching him. Quietly he kneeled, resting his head on the coffin. He mumbled something I couldn't hear, before stroking the tribal carvings. He stood, straightening out his shirt and joining me again.

I wrapped my hands around his middle. "Have I told you I love you today?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well I do." I smiled. His arms tightened around me.

"Ditto." he grinned at me, as we walked out to meet the rest of the crowd.

Something told me that he was able to say goodbye properly that day. He had his peace knowing his grandfathers was on to bigger and better things. I was glad to know he was finally at ease knowing that.

**AN: sorry it wasn't as long as usual, but this chapter is one that couldn't have too, too much. So thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Mighty Protector

_AN: Bueno my lovely readers! So there's almost 100 reviews on this very story! Yay! You guys are amazing and I appreciate all the amazing support and feedback._

_UPDATES: _

_-So if you haven't already seen the poll on my profile, the results are in favor of a lemon! Yeah, but please never fear, the lemon will be as classy and fluffy as possible. The amazing LILJENROCKS has graciously agreed to write one, so that'll be coming up soon!_

_-I'm starting a new story on Fiction Press. It's called Enigma, and I'll have the prologue and first chapter up soon. Make sure to check my site to see the character profiles and the summary. I'll love you forever if you show the same amazing support there as you do here. BTW! If you are looking for a place to showcase your works/your personal fictions then MAKE AN ACCOUNT AT FICTION PRESS! It's exactly like fan fiction, but it is for your personal poems or fictions! _

_-There are honorable mentions now posted on my profile, so check them out especially if you're into romance, it's pretty much all that I read because I'm a pathetic romantic!_

_-I'm in the process of getting my you tube account up and running so I can communicate with you guys via you tube, it's way easier as far as updates, so I'll be updating you more on that later._

_Inspirational Song:_

_You Make It Real by James Morrison_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight characters, they belong to author and creator Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended._

--

Junior:

My arm tightened around the amazing girl I claimed as mine. Walking away from my grandfather's casket, I was set at ease. The sole thing that has kept me sane is knowing that he is headed for peace in after life. Kneeling by his coffin, I told him that he was going to be okay and that I'd miss him. I knew that he was listening to me.

Grandpa always told me as a kid that no matter where he was, he would always be with me, and even now, a part of me still believed him. Taking one last glance back, through the doors, I bid a final goodbye.

"You okay?" Yaya asked, stroking my lower back. That became her routine, that was the first place her hands landed whenever she was near me. It comforted me. I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm great." I murmured. Just as the words left my mouth, someone tapped Yaya's shoulder from behind. I tensed immediately, slightly shifting in front of her as we turned around. One of my dad's old friends stood before us.

"John." I stated. He grinned at me.

"Is this the girlfriend that your dad has told me so much about?" he asked, eyeing Yaya. A low growl erupted from my chest. Yaya gave me a quick glare before stepping around me and holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Yaya." John took her hand and shook it lightly, examining her face.

"I'm John, John Bane, say…you wouldn't know someone named Quil by any chance would you? You remind me of him." Yaya chuckled.

"Oh, yeah I know him quite well actually." she smiled.

"Really, how so?" he asked.

"He's my father." John gaped.

"NO! You are his spitting image, dear. I can't believe Quil, had a daughter. You know back in our day, he always talked about having a son!" he laughed.

Yaya giggled, rolling her beautiful hazel eyes. "Yeah, well he got what he wanted and then some. I have a twin, who consequently is a boy." John chuckled.

"Well I'll be." he shook his head. "Do me a favor, doll?" he asked. I was getting frustrated. John was getting a little to comfortable talking to _my_ girlfriend.

"What's that Mr. Bane?" she asked in leery tone.

"Please, call me John, hon." he corrected. "Tell your pop that John says hello."

Yaya nodded. "Will do, _Mr. Bane_." she grinned mischievously. I snickered internally. She was calling him by his last name purposely, he was making her a bit uncomfortable. That was her way of telling him to back off without getting disrespectful or belligerent at my grandfathers service.

Did I mention that my girlfriend is _the shit_?

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you Yaya." he smiled at her. "Junior." he nodded toward me and disappeared.

"Well that was the strangest damn thing that has happened to me in the last few days." she blurted out sarcastically. I laughed.

"Ah, he's harmless." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, and why exactly were you standing in front of me like my mighty protector? I practically had to climb over your friggin' back to shake the man's hand." she giggled. My arm automatically found it's way around her waist as we walked to my car.

"I can't help it, you're my girl. I don't like it when a guy just randomly approaches you." I rambled.

She just eyed me. "And he touched you." I muttered looking away from her intent gaze. She le out a loud laugh. Suddenly she flexed her arms like a wrestler.

"GRRR, I'm Yaya mighty protector man!" she grunted like a caveman. I laughed at her. "I don't constantly need you to protect me." she smiled at me. "I'm pretty tough, if you haven't noticed already."

Taking her hand in mine, I pulled her to my chest, backing her up against the side of my truck, I leaned lazily against her. "I know you're a kickass chick, believe me, I know better than anyone. How many times did you pop me in the face? But why can't I just be the protective boyfriend every now and then?" I begged with my puppy dog eyes. She laughed and her hundred watt smile made my insides knot up.

"I guess every now and then wouldn't hurt. Besides, it's nice to know that you get jealous when other people touch me. Even if said person is an old, _old_ friend of my fathers, in which he is old enough to be my father, in which I would never enjoy his _creepy _company." she mumbled on.

"I wasn't jealous!" I defended myself.

"You were." she argued.

"Was not."

"Were too, you're a terrible liar!" she complained.

"How do you figure?" I challenged. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Your eyebrows always wrinkle and you're eyes get wide." she said simply.

"They do not!" I argued with her again.

"Do too! Do you remember when I left you in the caff last month? I left my Ho-Ho with the rest of my lunch, when I came back it was gone. I asked you where it went and you said you didn't know. I could tell you were lying because you're eyes were about to bug out of you head!" she laughed.

"Ha, I really did eat your Ho-Ho." I chuckled.

"I KNEW IT!" she looked at me incredulously.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" she shook her head. "Stupid ass Ho-Ho!" I grumbled and she beamed at me.

"Oh Junior, you should know better than to screw with Yaya Ateara, and you should know damn well better than to screw with Yaya Ateara's Ho-Ho!" she said seriously.

I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her pouty lips. She was too cute.

--

Yaya:

School was back to normal. Junior had come back and it felt better to have him with me. When he was at home all last week, it felt strange without him.

All the guys were well aware that he and I were together, but that didn't stop them from teasing us…well scratch that, teasing ME, about it. My brother also gave Junior a talk about, I quote "dating my little sister", in front of God and everyone. I swear my face was beat red by the time he got done acting all macho.

"If you hurt her in any way, I will have your balls and you will never grace the earth with any spawn. Clear?" Kane said coolly. My face was heated.

"Dude, you know I would never." Junior replied calmly.

"Good, keep it that way." my brother retorted. I rolled my eyes, having enough of this conversation at my expense. All the guys were bursting vessels they were laughing so hard.

"Alright, enough!" I muttered, glancing between the two of them. "Kane, I can take care of myself…and I'm not your little sister, damn it! We. Are. Twins." he always pissed me off when he called me his little sister. Technically he was right, but who cares, it bothered me. Junior patted my back.

"Relax." he mumbled in my ear. His breath was minty on the side of my face. The bell signaled and I flung myself from the table, heading out the door. Junior caught my forearm and pulled me back, latching his arm around my waist. He did this everyday, as if to stake his claim on me or something. "He's just looking out for you." he said quietly as we walked to my locker.

"I know." I sighed. "I just wish he would tone it done a little." I caught glance of Katrina from the corner of my eye. She glared at Junior and I. Smiling at her, I decided to be mature. She just scowled.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath.

"What's that?" Junior asked.

"Nothing." I grinned up at him as we got to my locker. He reluctantly released me. "I have to see Mr. Crow about my absence" he said I nodded my head.

"See you in class?" I asked. He leaned down and kissed me slowly.

"Yes." he said before caressing my cheek and walking off toward the counselor's office. I grinned to myself and spun the combo to the lock on my locker. A lot of the students were already in class, but I took my time getting my stuff. I heard someone approach me from behind. I ignored them and gathered my stuff. A shock of fear ran up my spine when a hand landed on my shoulder.

_WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH PEOPLE AND APPROACHING ME FROM BEHIND LATELY?_

The hand forced me to spin around.

Before me stood Damen Jacobs. The quarterback of the football team, his letterman jacket slung over his shoulder. He and I haven't been on good terms since I kneed him in the balls last year. He told the whole football team that he got into my pants, so needless to say, I got a little angry.

"Oh!" I said startled. "What's with you Jacobs?" I asked. He wore a evil smirk on his face.

"Hey Ateara. So I heard that you and Tama are together now." he stated.

"Yeah, and?" I asked, getting irritated. Damen took a step toward me, warily I took a step back, cornering myself against the damn lockers.

"So I'm not the only one that get's lucky." he said, putting his hands on either side of me, making escape impossible. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing happened between you and I, Jacobs, you know that." I muttered. "Now, if you'll back out of my personal space, I'll be going now." I said, trying to move past him. One of his hands shoved my shoulder, roughly against the locker with a painful bang.

"Come on Yaya, one more go, for old times sake." I bell sounded, leaving only the two of us in the hall. Damen was pushed flush up against me now.

"Damen!" I yelled. His hand clasped over my mouth.

"Shut up, slut." he hissed. Trying my hardest, I brought my knee up, but me dodged it. "You should really try new defense tactics." I struggled to scream against his hand, which was pressed firmly against my mouth. Flailing as much as I was able, my efforts were fruitless, he was pressed to hard against me.

I was beginning to get frightened. Escape was near impossible for me now, and I didn't know what the asshole was going to do to me.

"Take your hands off of her, now." came a deadly voice, from my right.

Junior freakin' Tama, thank God!

Jacob's looked up at Junior with a sinister grin.

"Or what?" he asked.

_HOT DAMN, THAT WAS THE WRONG THING TO SAY, YOU DUMBASS._

Faster than my eyes could process, Damen was ripped from me and on the ground. Junior atop, hitting every square inch he could reach. After a moment, Damen wasn't responding, wasn't struggling, but still Junior kept at it.

"Junior." I said, "Junior! Stop!" he was starting to shake incessantly. "Junior!" I screamed again. He didn't listen. Stepping forward, I attempted to grab his arm, but instead Juniors elbow flung back, coming in contact with my stomach, knocking me full down.

With an oomph, I landed on the floor, banging my head lightly on the lockers. Junior glanced up and rushed over to me, shaking violently. The air was just barely coming back into my lungs when I was lifted from the floor and carried down the hall out the main entrance. I heard Jacob's groan.

_AT LEAST HE'S NOT DEAD._

"Oh my God! I hurt you!" he muttered, carrying me to his truck. I shook my head, feeling a little tired.

"S'okay." I mumbled as he set me in the passenger seat of his truck. Soon after I fell asleep to the lull of the car.

When I awoke, I was in Junior's bed, he sat off to the side, with his head in his hands.

"How long have I been asleep?" I blurted, startling Junior.

"Oh, you're awake!" he said. "Uh, just like an hour or so." I nodded.

"What about Damen?" I asked him, feeling a little upset, angry tears filling my eyes.

"Don't cry!" Junior fell to the side of the bed. "I'm sorry!" he mumbled, burying his face in my hand.

"It's not you." I mumbled as tears fell. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened to me." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I hurt you though." he muttered. Now that he mentioned it, there was a slight throbbing on my lower abdomen. I pulled my hands from his hair, quickly I pulled up my t-shirt up to reveal a blossoming bruise on my lower naval.

"Dear god." he muttered, "I'm so sorry, Yaya." he pleaded as he gently pressed his warm fingertips to the sore spot. I involuntarily winced. Quietly, he raised himself to be at eyelevel of my tummy. Very lightly, he pushed kisses onto the skin. "I'm," kiss, "So," kiss, "Sorry." he said against the skin of my stomach. Goosebumps erupted all over me and suddenly, my bruise didn't hurt anymore. My skin was set on fire.

Junior's hands crept up my t-shirt, stroking my stomach. I didn't care to stop him. I wanted this. Pushing the shirt up further, he trailed kisses all the way until his lips met mine. Feverishly, I grabbed fist full's of his silky black hair and kissed him back with all my heart. His hand tugged my shirt, and soon enough it was pulled off and thrown on the carpet of his bedroom floor. I didn't feel embarrassed when his eyes scrutinized my partially naked upper half. I kind of cursed myself for not wearing a better bra though.

"I love you." he murmured against my lips. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

I yanked his shirt off, and tossed it where it fell next to mine.

"Where are your parents?" I gasped, when he kissed over my collarbone.

"It's their anniversary, they went to Seattle for the weekend and Chevy is with Gran." he mumbled against my skin.

Pulling his lips back to mine, I kissed him roughly. Straining, I pulled my leg over his hip and flipped him, now straddling his waist, where he was previously hovering over me.

"Good." I smiled as I dove back down to kiss him.

_AN: SO the next chapter will be the fluffy lemon! SO WRITE ON LILJENROCKS! I can't wait to see what you write for us all! :D And sorry for the cliffy y'all!_


	12. You Sure That You're Sure?

_AN: So this is an exciting chapter!!! A LEMON! YESH! _

_So just a warning for the younger readers, this chapters does contain some material that is meant for mature readers. Keep in mind that the story is now rated M._

_Next, I want to say that this chapter was written my Liljenrocks! She did and awesome job, way, way better a job than I ever could, so thanks soooooo much Jen!_

_And Lastly! I want to say thanks to Twi-Tard for submitting the 100th__ review on Chasing Pavement! Yeah, that's special to me._

_Thanks for all the support! The story wouldn't have lived this long without you guys! :D As always, ENJOY! _

_Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight characters, they belong to author and creator Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended._

--

-LILJENROCKS-

Yaya:

I intensified the kiss, keeping myself hovering over him. I pulled back and pulled my hands behind my back to unclasp my bra. Junior's eyes got wide and he moved his hands to stop mine.

"Wait, Yaya," he said. "Are you sure about this?"

Yes, I was young, but I knew there was no other person on the planet I was ever meant to be with. Junior Tama was it for me, for forever. I was ready for this. But then it hit me. What if he didn't want to?

"I do, Junior, but not if you don't want to," I whispered, dreading the rejection that could follow.

He chuckled. "Of course I want to. I just don't want you to feel like I pushed you into it, you know."

"So we're going to do this then?" I asked him, still holding on to my bra clasp. He nodded.

"Can I h-help you w-with that?" Junior asked me, stuttering over his words. I nodded to him, knowing we were both nervous and let go of the still fastened clasp.

He ran his hands up my ribcage, keeping his eyes on me, and moving to my back. He swiftly unfastened my bra then pushed the straps down from my shoulders. I held my bra in place for a moment before letting it slide off and exposing my breasts to him. Junior stared at them and I started to feel the need to cover up. But he stopped me. "You're beautiful," he said.

I felt myself blush and leaned down to kiss him again. He flipped us so I was on my back, our lips never parting. He ran his tongue down my bottom lip and I returned the action, letting our tongues dance with one another. He moved his lips down to my cheek, then outlined my jaw, before meandering down my neck with wet kisses. He pulled back again to look at me.

"Um, can I touch you?" Junior asked innocently, and I nodded again, though I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that.

He kissed my lips again and grabbed my right breast a little too forcefully causing me to gasp.

"Sorry," he said. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Just surprised me, is all."

"Okay. Do you want to keep going?" Junior asked.

"Yes, please," I answered.

This was going nowhere. Just kisses and groping. I knew I needed to make the move. I ran my hands down his muscular chest stopping at the button on his jeans. I felt him tense as I unbuttoned them and then pulled the zipper down.

"Um, should we be under the covers?" Junior asked. I hadn't really thought about that. I hadn't given much thought to how this was going to go down. Just that I knew I wanted it to and that I knew I needed Junior close to me forever.

"I guess so. I haven't exactly ever done this before, Junior," I whispered it trying to sound sexy but coming out more confused than anything. He pulled me to his chest and picked me up off the bed, moving to pull the quilt and sheet down. Then he laid me back down gently. He stood up and slipped out of his shoes then pulled down his jeans letting them pool at his feet before stepping out of them, standing in front of me in only his boxers. I immediately started to undo my pants but Junior stopped me.

"Let me help you," the nervousness was gone from his voice, as he crawled up the bed to unzip my jeans. He pulled them down and off, leaving us both in nothing but our skivvies. He had a look of panic on his face. "You okay?" He asked me.

"Of course. I'm with you, aren't I?" It was true. As long as I was with him, I was safe and happy.

Junior's face softened as he joined me back on the bed, crawling to fill the space between my legs.

"I love you, Yaya Ateara," he said, kissing me softly on the lips.

"And I love you, Junior Tama," I responded, returning the kiss and the deepening it, closing my eyes.

Not breaking the kiss, I ran my fingertips down his chest. He moaned and moved his hand to my breast, much gentler then last time. I stopped at the elastic of his boxers and opened my eyes. Junior was completely focused on me. I slowly, very slowly, inched his boxers down, until they sat just below his bottom. I could feel _him_ on my leg and my heart sped up. _This is really going to happen,_ I thought to myself. And as nervous as I was, I was excited, and strangely enough, I had no qualms about giving myself completely to him.

I pulled my legs up and used them to push his boxers down the rest of the way, letting him kick them off the bottom of the bed. His eyes still on me, Junior broke our kiss, moving his lips to my neck, then down my chest and my stomach, leaving a pleasant warmth at each spot.

"Mmmm…" I moaned out.

He stopped at a certain spot on my stomach, a spot now more purplish and bruised than it was. Junior tensed again and growled a little.

"It's okay, babe. It was an accident. It's not like you did it on purpose. I love you. Now, please, continue," I smiled looking down at him and smoothing his rustled hair.

He resumed his kisses, stopping at the band of my panties. He hooked up his large fingers around the hem and looked at me. "You sure you're sure?" He said, a little fear of my answer in his voice.

"With all my heart and soul, Junior. I want you. I'm your's, only your's," I giggled watching him quickly pull my undies off and throw them on the floor. He moved back to kiss me on the lips, this time not so gentle but rough and passionate.

I held onto his neck, tight, and pulled my legs up a little, feeling _him_ right _there._

Junior pulled away with fear in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

This was something I had thought about, but not something I felt probably mattered to anyone but me. The pain that's associated with a girl's/woman's/female virgin's first time. I was willing to risk it to be with him.

"It'll only hurt for a little bit," I said, watching as he was not convinced. "I wouldn't trust anyone but you like this Junior. Please don't worry about it, I'll tell you if it's too much."

"Okay," he sighed, moving his hands to either side of my head. He eyed me up and down from his position. "Yaya Ateara, you are the most perfect creature I've ever seen."

I blushed. "I was just about to say the same to you," I said, pulling his head down to kiss me. He was _there_ again but this time I felt him push slowly into me. _Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!_ I thought to myself.

I felt the tears welling up and tried to stop them. If Junior saw me crying, he would stop and I didn't want to stop, not yet, especially when I could see the look of total euphoria on his face.

So I closed my eyes, focused on the moans and grunts coming from Junior, and the pain lowly faded away to be replaced by pleasure.

The whole experience didn't last long. About 20 minutes, but we were both spent afterwards and he collapsed on my chest, as I pulled him closer to me, wiping the sweat from his brow. His eyes met mine and I smiled to him.

"You're amazing," he said, still panting. I didn't realize I'd done anything other than lay there, but what the hell, I wasn't going to argue.

"I should say the same to you," I said, kissing him softly. I wasn't finished with him yet. "You said your parents are gone for the weekend, right?"

He nodded to me. "Yep! For their anniversary." He pressed his lips to my neck.

"Wanna try again?" I giggled. He growled and rolled me over to continue.

--

-NATALIA-

After two more rounds I was completely spent. I fell asleep soon after.

I awoke to the feeling of hot fingertips on the sore spot looming over my naval. Junior's shirt, which I had slipped on, was pushed up, nearly over my ribcage. He was laying next to me, totally enthralled with the bruise on my skin.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him suddenly. Junior sighed.

"That I'm and idiot." he mumbled. I must have misconstrued what he had said because I felt ashamed of what just happened between us. He caught glimpse of my face and confusion.

"Not because of the…you know." he murmured, kissing my shoulder.

"Then why?" I asked. His fingers gently pressed the tender skin.

"Because I hurt you." he muttered. I rolled my eyes.

_REALLY, HOW MANY TIMES DID I HAVE TO TELL HIM THAT IT WASN'T A BIG DEAL._

"Junior, I'm fine." I assured him. My cell phone began to jungle before he got a chance to argue with me. Looking at the caller id, my mother was waiting for me to answer.

"Hello." I muttered.

"Yaya? Where are you, you didn't come home after school!?" she blurted.

"Ma, I'm fine. I'm with Tia. I'm just going to stay with her tonight and I'll be home tomorrow." Junior's eyebrows shot up. I winked at him with a evil grin.

"You'll be the death of me Aiyana Claire! Next time call me sooner!" she scolded.

"Sure, sure mom. I'm sorry."

"Alright, hon. I love you. Take care." I smiled, my plan worked.

"Love you to ma. Tell dad I said I love him." I said in a sugary sweet voice.

"I will honey." at that she hung up. As soon as I clicked my phone shut, Junior's hands were up my…well his shirt. Kissing everywhere he could get to.

"I didn't think you were such a badass, Ateara." he mumbled against my skin. I giggled.

"Not so fast Casanova." I murmured, pushing him away. I flipped my phone open and dialed Tia. She answered on the third ring.

"T, it's Yaya."

"I do have caller id you know." she muttered.

"Yeah. That's good for you. Listen, if my mom calls, I'm at your house. Just tell her I'm in the shower, kay." I said in a rush. Junior was kissing at the soft spot behind my ear. I didn't think that the little spot could be so sensitive.

"I'll cover for you, but where are you really?" she asked. Just as the words came out, I giggled. The kisses became nibbles. "You're with Junior, aren't you, you hussy!" she laughed.

"No comment!" I laughed back.

"Uh huh, you two bit whore!" I grinned just thinking of the sadistic smile that's probably plastered on her face right at that moment.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about me." I giggled.

"Alrighty then. But don't bring me home a baby. I'm too young to be a god mother." she erupted in laughter.

"Oh, zip it you." I laughed. "Thanks toots."

"No problem chick. Have fun." and she hung up in a hurry.

I flipped my phone shut and glanced at Junior who was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked. His grin widened and his dimples appeared. My heart melted.

"You're amazing." he whispered as he kissed my lips softly.

"I know right?" I giggled. He sighed into my neck and snuggled up close.

"I'm tired." he mumbled. I wrapped my arms around him, stroking his lower back, as his head rested on my chest. He breathed deep before falling asleep just a few minutes later. I couldn't sleep anymore. I laid there, just watching Junior rest.

Well, I'm not a virgin anymore. Wait till Tia hears this. She'll have an absolute friggin' stroke!

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was better than I could have ever imagined. Junior was tender and gentle with me, and after the initial pain, it was…really good.

And cue the dazed, goofy grin.

I glanced down at the amazing person sleeping in my arms. He was annoying and narcissistic, but at the same time he was sweet and loving.

I sighed, feeling like I was high on some really potent drug. The happiness caroused through my veins. I leaned down and kissed my sexy-lovely-handsome-Quileute-werewolf-warrior-man and began to get drowsy, listening to the beating of Junior's heart.

_AN: Yay! LEMON! It wasn't extreme, and that's how it should be. The first time they were together it was awkward and a bit shy. Thank you JEN for writing that first half. You are awesome! :D_


	13. A Complex

_AN: So I'm very sorry that I haven't updated sooner! But you should be happy for me, my finals are over, my projects are all turned in and.. I'M OFCIALLY A JUNIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL! YAY! Okay, so maybe it's not __**that**__ epic, but still, I'll have much more free time on my hands now and I'll hopefully be able to update sooner._

_Oh Yeah! Did you guys see the New Moon trailer!? Taylor Lautner is a sexy beast! Jeez, the gym was good to that boy. I swear one day, I'll meet him and he'll fall in love with me…maybe :D_

_And, I think I may have developed an obsession with romance novels…I got one from a second hand store the other day, called Nakoa's Woman, dear lord, that book is awesome! It was well worth the 75 cents I paid for it!_

_-UPDATES-_

_-Honorable mentions now posted on the profile._

_-Youtube link is posted. I have nothing posted yet, but I will soon. I'll have an update video posted soon! ; ]_

_-More Than Anyone should be updated soon, but I can't really promise, but I'll really, really try!_

_-Chasing Pavement is up to 123 reviews! Yeah, to be honest I didn't even think that it'd make it to 50 views, so thanks for all the awesome reviews._

_Again, thanks to Jen for the awesome contribution in the last chapter, you rock Jen! I hope to write a whole story with you sometime soon! ; ]_

_Okay, so enough of my jibber jabber, here is chapter…uh, chapter like 13 or 14, I don't even know! Ha-ha, but as always thank you for reading and enjoy!_

_Inspirational Song:_

_Everything to Me by Brooke Hogan_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight characters. They belong to author and creator, Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended._

_--_

Yaya:

_I'm not a virgin, I'm not a virgin! _I sang in my head. My eyes were closed but I could feel Junior staring at me, where he lay, right next to me. I had been replaying last night events in my mind for the last few hours.

He shifted next to me. I could feel him leaning closer to me. My eyes flew open on their own accord, only to see my wolfy boyfriend leaning toward me, with his eyes closed, expecting to steal a kiss. I put my fingers to his lips as they nearly came in contact with mine. His eyes popped open.

"Oi, sugar lips! Trying to steal a kiss, uh?" I grinned at him. Junior buried one hand in my hair, gazing at me with all the love in the world. He leaned down, without another word, and kissed me. It was gentle. I could feel all his adoration with that one simple little kiss.

"I love you." he murmured. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck.

"Ditto." I whispered into his skin. I could feel him yawn.

"So how's the bodily damage?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked, a bit confused. He pulled back rolling his eyes. His hand clutched the hem of his shirt, that I was still wearing, and pulled it over my ribs, examining the bruise from yesterday. He winced.

I glanced down at the discolored spot. I had had worse. Believe me, with a brother like Kane and growing up around all the boys. Junior pulled my/his shirt back down over my body and pulled me into him. After a few moments I began to get hot and a little sweaty.

"You're all hot." I complained. Junior pulled back before kissing my forehead.

"Sorry, Short Stuff." he muttered, sliding off the bed and heading into the bathroom. I caught sight of three long scratches on the right side of his lower back. They were faded pink, but still there. They must have been deep if they were still visible from a distance. I gasped. Junior spun around as I flew out from underneath his blankets.

"What?!" he asked.

"Turn around!" I ordered. He did as I said. I ran my hand over his hot skin. They were pretty gruesome looking.

"Did I do that?" I asked, dropping my hand from his skin as he turned around to meet my face. Junior peered down at me. I suddenly felt a blush color my face, as I forgot that I was clad in only my undies and Junior's shirt, that cut off mid thigh. His hands dropped dangerously low on my backside, before moving underneath my thighs and hoisting me up. I squealed in surprise.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, now we were eye to eye. It felt good to not have to strain to look up at him.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. He only gazed at me, looking me straight in the eye before shrugging. I glanced down at his shoulder, which harbored a few little crescent shape scars, a memory of our first kiss. They were barely visible, but I could still tell they were there.

"No biggie. It doesn't even hurt." he said, sounding like he was invincible to any kind of pain. My hands found his face, tracing his cheekbones.

"Still, I'm sorry." I mumbled, kissing his swollen lips. I felt him start back to his bed as his tongue slid into my mouth. He dropped me gently, effectively making my/his shirt slide up. I felt the cool air of the room hit the bottom of _the girls _as they slightly uncovered out. I pulled the shirt down, without breaking contact with my own personal Quileute. Just as my hand roamed to the waistband of his boxers, my cell phone buzzed.

I groaned, pushing him away. Snatching my phone off his dresser, I groaned once more.

_Caller ID: Home_

"Hello?" I grumbled, very agitated that I had been interrupted.

"Hey AC." my dad's voice beckoned on the other end. To be honest, I was expecting my mother.

"Hi dad."

"Mom said you were with Tia. How's she doing?" he asked, conversationally.

"Uh, she's great." I muttered, with a hint of hesitation.

"Well I can tell you're busy, I won't keep you, but mom wants you home soon, kiddo." I smiled relieved he didn't hear the distress in my voice.

"Gotcha, dad. I'll be there in a bit." I assured him, as Junior kissed the spot where my shoulder curved into my neck. I stifled a giggle. I'll admit, I felt terrible fibbing to my dad.

"You need a ride?" he asked.

"Nah, that's okay, I'll call Junior to come and get me." I could imagine my dad with a smile, nodding his head.

For some odd reason he always liked Junior. Now that we were "together" he liked him even more.

"Alrighty then AC, I'll see you later. Love you, kid." I smiled.

"Love you to daddy." I flipped my phone shut, just then realizing that Junior had pulled away to watch me on the phone. He stared.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Nothing, I just…you have a really close relationship with your dad." I snorted. That was an understatement, I was a daddy's girl.

"Yeah, my dad always said that he wanted a boy, but as Kane got older I guess he changed his mind." I shrugged, feeling Junior's warm hand clutched onto my waist. He looked at me and listened contently.

"Why's that?" he asked. I laughed again.

"Ha, I dunno. It started when we were little I guess. Kane just naturally gravitated to my mom. I always gravitated to my dad. It was funny, whenever Kane would choose my mom over him when we were smaller, my dad would call him a traitor. He would get so cheesed off." Junior chuckled.

"I hope I have a daughter that loves me as much as you love your dad." my heart warmed.

"You want kids?" I asked, incredulously. Junior looked back at me for a moment.

"Is that hard to believe?" he asked.

"No, I mean, I just didn't think that you would want kid's, I dunno." Junior smiled and kissed my cheek. "I want a family one day."

"And you want a daughter?" I asked him. He nodded. "You're sure about that?" I asked. He nodded once more. "With all the testosterone and all the phasing wolves?" I asked. Junior was silent for a moment.

"On second thought, maybe have a boy first then a girl. The boy can look after her and protect her." I nodded.

"Poor girl." I muttered. "If he's anything like Kane, she'll die of embarrassment and annoyance."

"Yeah," Junior laughed. "But she'll be well taken care of."

"Uh huh, like I said, poor her." Junior muzzled his face in my neck.

"You know Kane only says those things because he loves you. You're his sister."

"Yeah, I know, but seriously. I have grown up with all boys, doesn't he think I can handle myself. If I really needed help that bad I would ask, and besides, I think he feels a little threatened."

"How so?" Junior scrutinized.

"I mean, think about it. Before you came along, we were like rin and tin. Whenever I needed anything, he would be the first one I would ask. But now, since you came along, I don't really need him that much anymore. But he fails to see that even though I don't need him all the time, I still need him. He's my twin for Christ sakes." I rambled. Junior's chest rumbled with a laugh.

"That makes sense, I suppose." he mumbled. I glanced back down at my cell phone, reading the time, 10:27.

"I better get home before it gets too late." I muttered, reluctantly pulling myself from Junior's embrace and his warm bed. Junior sighed.

"Yeah, I have patrol in a few hours." As I searched for my clothes, Junior grabbed onto my wrist. "What are you doing?" he asked me, looking slightly panicked. I gaped at him.

"Getting my _own_ clothes on, don't you think it would be a tad suspicious I came home in your clothes?" I asked him, dumbly. Junior shook his head.

"You're aware that you have a brother that has a very particular sense of smell, aye?" he muttered, looking slightly embarrassed.

"What does that have to do with..-" I trailed off realizing what he was saying. "Oh…"

"Yeah." Junior nodded.

"He can smell like…" I motioned between him and myself with my hand.

"Yup." Junior said popping the 'p'. my face scrunched in disgust.

"That's so gross!" Junior nodded again.

"I can throw your clothes in the wash and you can shower." he told me pointing to the shower in his bathroom. I nodded, heading in the direction. Junior fallowed me, I didn't notice until I began to pull off his shirt. I felt his hot hands override mine and he began to tug the shirt up.

"What are you doing!?" I hissed, with a slight giggle. Junior smirked.

"I have to take your clothes to the wash, might as well take this with me as well." he said tugging on the oversized shirt. "You're taking it off anyway, might as well let me do it for you." Turning, I slapped his hand away.

"If you don't leave me to shower, we will end up in the same…situation as last night, then I'll never get home and Kane will beat down the door looking for me!" I laughed, "Now out."

Junior's bottom lip jutted out and he whimpered like a little puppy. "Don't even think about it, Brudis, get out!" I hollered. Junior kissed my lips.

"Brudis?" he asked, confused. I shrugged.

"I've always wanted a dog named Brudis, you're…doglike in your own way. Besides you look like a Brudis." I smiled, completely serious. Junior looked at me like I was retarded for a moment, before bursting into a peal of loud laughter. "What?" I asked, innocently.

"Ha, that was so, ha-ha, fucking random!" he sputtered between bellows of laughter. I began to chortle along with him, realizing what I had said really was super random.

"It was, huh?" I giggled. "But you love me anyway!" Junior's chuckled died down, he pulled me flush against him, kissing me sweetly.

"That I do. I find your random and smartassness very endearing." I blushed, pushing him away.

"Alright, the shower awaits!" Junior laughed and turned to leave. "You can get my clothes when I'm _in _the shower." Junior nodded as I closed the door, pulling the clothes from my fatigued body and dropping them on the floor. Flipping on the water, the steam from the heat arose quickly and I stepped in happily. The was felt so nice on my body, running over any stiff or sore muscles that I had at the moment. I relished the heavenly water, hearing Junior sneak in to scoop up the clothes.

After Junior pulled my clothes from the dryer, I slipped them on and felt squeaky clean and very sex-smell free.

Junior drove me home, kissed me lightly and I started up the driveway into my home. My dad was the first face I saw.

"Hey, kiddo." my dad smiled, hugging me to his side.

"Hi, daddy." I said, hugging him tightly. The house seemed unusually quiet. "Where's mom and Kanie?" I asked him, pulling back to look in his withered hazel eyes, my eyes.

"Mom went to Seattle with Nessie for the day, Kane had patrol early this morning. He should be back in a few hours." I nodded. "You should take a nap, AC. You look bushed."

I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, my face began to burn, thinking of the reason why.

I nodded, stepping away from my dad. "On it, daddy-oh." I kissed his cheek, before taking the stairs two at a time to my room.

"I have to go to work in a bit, AC." my dad informed me.

"I'll see you when then, dad?" I asked.

"Later, I should be home by dinner. Jake just needs a little help with something."

"Right then, tell Jake I said hello! And Ayden and Kai, if you see 'em." Ayden, Jake's son, helped his dad out occasionally and when Ayden was there, Kai was there. She was his imprint, fellow wolf pack member, and also the daughter of the one and only, dearly missed, Seth Clearwater.

"Will do. Be safe." he said, wandering off into the kitchen. I turned and headed straight for my room. Upon entry, I shuffled for my drawers and pulled out some fluffy, comfortable night clothes and slipped them on. _THANK GOD IT'S SATURDAY._

I fully intended on sleeping throughout the whole entire day, but of course, that dream was short lived. It felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes, but checking the clock, it had been more like two hours.

My bedroom door flew open and it banged against the wall, very, very loudly. I could hear my brother huffing in the doorway.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for this shitty wake-up call Kane Quil!" I screamed, which came out sounding muffled by my pillows.

"Oh, I do! Believe me Aiyana Claire!" he bellowed. I sat up. Kane never, I repeat never called me Aiyana. Hell, the nickname Yaya was all his doing, well him and his inability to speak correctly.

I sat up, peering at him through sleepy eyes. "What do you want!?" Kane took a step closer to the foot of my bed, trembling slightly.

"Get your ass out if you're planning on phasing. If you break my bed again them I will not be as forgiving as last time, bud!"

True story;

After Kane phased for the first time, he was still learning to control his little anger issue. We all thought he was fine…until one day, I stole his Kit Kat and ran upstairs, where I took refuge in my room. Well the beast broke through the door, totally cheesed off over his Kit Kat. Well long story short, he was so pissed over his candy bar, he phased like 10 seconds after I fled the room, and boom, my bed cracked and hit the floor…hard.

Anywhoo, back to reality.

Kane was starting to tremble more violently. "I'm trying to figure out who I should murder first…you or _Junior_." he snarled Junior's name.

"What are you going on about, coo, coo bananas?" I asked, getting frazzled.

"I'm talking about you, my sister, screwing Junior Tama!" he hollered.

_HOLY SHIT._

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, trying to act like I had no idea, but of course, I'm a terrible actress.

"Don't play stupid! Dumbass forgot the fact that we can see each others thoughts…AS WELL AS MEMORIES!" he shrieked.

"Shit." I grumbled.

"Damn skippy! Imagine my horror when I was peacefully patrolling and then suddenly, images of my baby sister, NAKED, under Tama's body floated into my mind!!"

"Kane, I-" he didn't give me a chance to finish.

"I'm going to have a fucking complex for the rest of my natural born life! That bullshit was traumatizing! See you, moaning….Uhg, shit that's disgusting! Shit, gross!!" he said, jumping slightly, making an 'icky' motion with his hands. "We shared the same amniotic fluid for fuck's sake!"

By this time, I was having a hard time not laughing at my stupid brother. He was acting like a little, nine year old boy, jumping around, looking utterly disgusted. He looked up at me.

"Oh this is just hil-fucking-larious, Yaya!" he spit at me. I giggled quietly, trying not to make him even more angry. Kane became very serious. "You know what.." he trailed off, becoming very silent. His face got very sullen, before he spoke again. "I'm gonna kill him!" he hollered, turning to leave.

I wouldn't have believed him if he wouldn't have looked so serious. I flew out of my bed, after him. He was already out the front door by the time I got down the stairs. I ran out after him. "Kane Quil Ateara, get you ass back here! I will NOT EVER speak to you again if you do something stupid!" I screamed, feeling foolish, talking to no one. I heard a faint rip, and I knew that he phased.

UHG, GOD DAMNED, SON OF A BITCH, STUPID ASS, OVER PROTECTIVE BROTHER!

Luck was just never on my damn side.

AN: So I really am sorry for taking so long to update. I've been sooo effin' busy, but I hope you enjoyed that! More Than Anyone should be updated soon, I promise.


	14. Take a Break

_AN: Alrighty, lot's of people dug the last chapter. I tried my best to keep it light. But I hope you enjoyed it._

_UPDATES:_

_-The site is updated, so go and check it out._

_-More Than Anyone was updated recently._

_-THERE ARE FAN MADE POSTERS FOR CHASING PAVEMENTS AND MORE THAN ANYONE! THE LINKS ARE POSTED ON MY PROFILE!_

_-ALSO, I began a rough draft of the prologue to Broken Bones, or Spears imprint story! So let me know if you guys want me to post it so you can read it!_

_Inspirational Song:_

_Heartless Cover by The Fray Original song by Kanye West_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight characters. They belong to author and creator Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended._

_©NataliaNicolette - However I do own the characters and plots that I have created and have presented._

_ALSO!;_

"**NO!Not fair. Not fair at all.I haven't been keeping track of all the chapters I read and suddenly I go toclick on the next one and guess what?It was not imagine that, I said to myself, there are no more the shock set in. There are no more the horror. There are NO more anger. More. No. back to Horror. THERE ARE NO MORE CHAPTERS! How, how, HOW, do you live?I am shocked and appalled. I am also update. Please for the love all things white, cold and sparkly (not tomention russet, strong and running a temperature ;) ) UPDATE!p.s.I love this story a lot. It's a perfect blend of comedy, originality andcharacter. It's . De. La. Blues."**

_This chapter is dedicated to Tress. De. La. Blues! That is one of the best reviews I've ever gotten! It totally made my day!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much Tress. De. La. Blues, you're amazing, and this chapter is just for you!_

--

"You. Broke. His. Clavicle?!" I growled into the receiver. I had no idea what the hell a clavicle was, but the only thing that registered in my mind was the word BROKEN. That meant that in my brothers earlier huff, he rushed off, phased, broke my boyfriends clavicle and made an ass out of himself and me, all because Junior and I had sex.

Peachy - Just peachy.

I swear sometimes my brother is such an ingrate!

"He's fine, he'll be good as new in an hour!" he argued.

"That's not the goddamn POINT!" I screeched into the phone.

"Listen, I'll be home in a bit!" he yelled just as loud. The line went dead as soon as his word were spoken. I slammed the phone down hard on the hook. He was so going to pay for this!

I ran up the stairs into my room, hunting for my softball bat. I fully intended on assaulting him with it as soon as the door opened, but there was just one problem, I couldn't find the damn bat.

Shit.

Oh well, just wait, he's seen me angry before, he should know better than to piss me off. I may not have been a wolf, but hell hath no fury like a girl who grew up with a handful of them!

Ten minutes later, my idiot brother swaggered in, wearing his cut off sweats and a smirk. Seeing his cocky face made me angry all over again. Picking up one of his football trophies from the mantle, I lobbed the heavy object right at his head. He turned but wasn't fast enough, the heavy end hit him smack on the back of his head.

Direct hit.

"Jesus Yaya, what the hell are you doing!?" I stomped my way over, until I was standing directly in front of him, as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I yelled, peering up at my giant twin. He rolled his eyes.

"I was just sticking up for you!" he tried to justify himself. I gaped.

"I don't need sticking up for!" I hollered. "For one, I can take care of myself, and B I wanted to be with Junior! You ass!" Junior cowered away from me.

"Alright whatever, but just so you know, I'm not the only one who saw your guy's little rendezvous!" he growled. "So excuse me for being embarrassed that not only me but half the fucking pack saw you in a very compromising position!" My mouth hit the floor.

"Come again." I choked out.

"Oh yeah, when dumb, dumb phased, I wasn't the only one on patrol!"

"Who else saw it?!" I asked frantically.

"Oh, I dunno." he began sarcastically, "Only me, Avery, Timber, Ayden." he said ticking off the names on his fingers, like it wasn't a big deal.

"They all saw!?" I asked.

"Yup, they all saw! You really should have Junior put a lid on his thoughts! It would save me the embarrassment and the pack the opportunity to ogle you without a choice!"

I looked down, my face flushing, feeling embarrassed and ashamed in front of my brother.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. Part of me was angry with Junior for not keeping better control over his memories. Half the damn pack had seen me - naked.

God.

Damn.

It.

Just as I was ready to run to find hiding in my room, mom and Nessie came bustling through the door. I always marveled when I saw Nessie, she was gorgeous. Her skin was pale and her copper hair stood out against her light complexion. She smiled her angel smile in my direction. I tried to return the favor, but came to no avail. My mother's eyes became trained on me and I suddenly felt guilty, I felt like I was going to hurl.

"Yaya, are you alright? You look a little flushed." Nessie commented. I looked up and weakly smiled.

"Yah, um, I'm just going to my room." I mumbled, avoiding my mother's insistent gaze. She knew something was wrong, she _always_ knew, she was the knower of all things, she was - mom.

Uh, cue my cringe.

"Wait!" Nessie stopped me, with a cool hand on my arm. "I got you something." she smiled. Nessie always had a thing for buying me things. Every since I was a little girl. She loved to shop, just not like Alice - Good lord, no one could shop like Alice Cullen herself. Nessie pulled a gray zip up hoodie from one of her shopping bags and pushed it into my hands. I took a moment to examine it. I unfolded it, glancing at it, there was a tribal feather embroidered on one of the sides. It was soft and cushy. I grinned despite my dilemma.

"Thanks Ness." I smiled, stepping forward to hug her tightly. Nessie and my mother were like sisters, Nessie was like an aunt to my brother and I. She grinned and patted my back comfortingly. I had a feeling that even Nessie knew something was up as well. I grinned weakly at her once more before avoiding my brother's pissed glare and running to my room. Carefully I hung the hoodie in my closet and buried my face in my pillow. Why was I suddenly feeling so guilty. Maybe Junior and I weren't ready for sex, maybe we made a mistake. Then suddenly, a horrendous thought popped into my mind.

Holy shit!

Was he wearing a condom?

I wasn't on the pill and I was pretty sure that he wasn't wearing protection. I slapped myself in the forehead, groaning and feeling the urge to puke even stronger than before. How could I be so dumb - how could we be so dumb!? My cell phone made a boisterous buzzing noise on my dresser. I yanked it off the surface of the wood and examined the caller ID.

JUNIOR3.

Uh, just what I needed right now. I flicked my phone open and shoved it against my ear.

"Hey babe." he greeted me happily, like he didn't just have his clavicle broken.

"Don't you 'hey babe' me, damnit Tama!" I only called him Tama when I was truly pissed at him. "Wanna explain why half of the fucking pack saw me naked!?" I almost shrieked, but remembered to keep low tones. The walls in my house seemed to have ears - I.E. Kane. I heard Junior sigh on the other end.

"Yaya, I'm sorry, my thoughts they just got away from me. Believe me, your brother was pissed enough to kill, I'm lucky I get away with just a broken collar bone." he muttered bitterly.

So _that's_ what a clavicle is…

"Oh that's nothing compared to what's waiting for you, next time we meet!" I sputtered angrily. Junior snorted arrogantly.

"_Okkkaaay_." he said in a cocky tone, not believing that I intended on beating his ass. I clenched my fist, breathing deeply.

"Just you wait and see, I'm hunting up my baseball bat as we speak." I fibbed. Junior took in a sharp breath, worried.

Ha! ASS!

"And I have yet another bone to pick with you." I said in a fake sugary voice.

"What's that?" he asked me, exasperated.

"Last night, when we were, like ya know -" I trailed off, feeling my face burn.

"Yeah?" he questioned. Oh, come on , I know he's not that dumb, is he?

"Did you wear a, you know..-" I trailed off, hoping he would get the point.

He didn't.

"A what?" he asked dumbly. By that time I was impatient and irritated beyond explanation, not to mention embarrassed and a tad ashamed.

"A RUBBER!" I exploded, "A fucking RUBBER!" he was silent on the other end. "DID. YOU. WEAR. ONE?!" I growled. I heard a chuckle from the other side of the door. Flying off my bed, I wretched the door open, to find a laughing Kane. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, _BEFORE_ I NEUTER YOU!" I screamed. His face became somber as he stomped off toward his room. I slammed my door shut and waited for Junior to speak. "Well!?" I questioned after a moment of agonizing silence.

"No, I forgot." he said quietly. I could hear the nervousness in his voice. As soon as the words rang in my ear, I pulled the phone away and snapped it shut. I stared at the floor board, confused, scared, pissed, worried, freaked out.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

_I'm gonna end up pregnant from his mutant wolf sperm!_

My cell rang again, I answered it gingerly, knowing it was Junior. "I don't want to talk. I need time." I muttered, before snapping the phone shut again. Suddenly, snapping into overdrive, I scooped up my laptop and began to peck away.

Prevent A Pregnancy Search.

Google is my good friend.

They all said the same bull.

Condoms.

Birth Control.

Abstinence.

Ugh, fuck Google.

This is unbelievable. I could possibly be knocked up. Junior and I were being irresponsible. It was hard to control myself when I was around him, he and I didn't think, we just acted and now look where we are. Screwed, blued and chewed. I had to stay away from him for a bit. We needed space from one and other, to prevent another situation like this one.

My cell phone rang again. I flipped it open.

"Yaya, listen, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I was so stupid." I halted him.

"Listen, I know you didn't mean to, but I think maybe we should cool it for a bit. I dunno what the hell is going to happen, but you and I are kind of hazardous right now." he was deadly silent.

"Are you saying we should break up?" he asked, sadly.

"No, not break up, just take a break." I mumbled, feeling like an idiot in a mellow drama.

"Whenever someone in a relationship says that, they mean break up and you know it." he said angrily. I sighed in frustration.

"Listen, Junior. You said you'd be whatever I want you to be, correct? That's part of the imprint?" I asked.

"Yes, but -"

"Well then, right now I don't want you to be a boyfriend. I just need you to be a friend and respect that I need space, we may have screwed up." he sighed. "Please, Junior."

"Fine." he said in a monotone. "If it's what you want, we can just not be together." he muttered. I could hear the scorn and sadness in his voice. I knew that I was hurting him, like kicking a puppy, but I had to do it. "It's not permanently. I just need to sort out my thoughts." he sighed.

"Yeah, sure." he muttered angrily.

"Whatever, I'm not going to sit her and try to be nice if you're gonna be an ass. I could be fucking pregnant, and I don't need the bullshit. What I do need is time away from you, to decide what I want." the last part kind of came out wrong.

"What!? So now you don't want me? Is that it?" he roared. "Because you sure wanted me last night." my mouth dropped. What the hell happened to sweet, loving Junior. He was suddenly replaced by egotistical, ass face, Tama.

"You're a bastard!" I hollered. He retracted.

"Yaya, I didn't mean that, it was just me being angry, I didn't mean it." he said quickly. Briny tears began to fall from my sore eyes."Sure you didn't." I muttered. "Listen, we just need to stay away from one and other for a bit, okay." he huffed.

"Yeah, okay." he agreed, sounding truly hurt.

Without saying goodbye, I hung up and dropped onto my bed. How could my life be so great in one second but such bull in the next. I was happy and in love one minute and now I might be a pregnant junior in high school with a broken heart. I loved Junior without a second thought, but this was - it was just madness!

I continued to cry as it felt like my heart was broken into a few thousand pieces. Someone knocked on my door a few moments later. "Go away." I sobbed, but the intruder pushed the door open anyway, poking their head in. I looked up to see familiar gray eyes.

Spear.

"Yaya, what's up?" he asked, worried, quietly shutting the door behind him and coming to sit next to me. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried. "What's the matter, Cookie?" he asked, sounding worried. So I told him, I told him the whole story.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out. You two won't be apart for long." he soothed me. I could always count on Spear. He was like the older brother I always wanted - aside from Kane. "So, what're you gonna do about - you know?" he asked, gesturing to my stomach. I flushed feeling ashamed.

"I dunno, I guess to wait it out." I mumbled, wiping tears from my face. I wanted Junior, I wanted to be with him, but I wouldn't until I knew for sure that I wasn't preggers. I was hoping and praying I wasn't.

Prayer and hope was all I had in that moment. All I could do was hope that I wouldn't be pregnant and pray that Junior wouldn't hate me for the rest of my life.

Fuck, life sucks.

_AN: Okay, don't hate me for this. I promise it'll all work out for the best in the next few chapters. So there's only like one or two chapters left. It'll be done soon *eep! And then I'll proceed with Broken Bones, but this one's going on a different path than I imagined, but I think it'll be worth it._


	15. Plus Sign

_AN: Bueno my lovelies! So I got a butt load of reviews last chapter. I logged into my email and there was like 36 reviews. I was like damn, 36 reviews on one chapter? Holy friggin' banana! That's the most I've gotten on one chapter. So thanks to all that have taken the time to review. _

_Nest order of business, I've talked to Jen, and she's kind of inspired a different path for the ending than I was thinking, so thanks Jen. Let me tell you now, it may not be what most of you expected, but, I like to keep it spontaneous!_

_Updates :-The profile is updated._

_-Check out some of my one-shots on fiction press._

_Song Inspiration:_

"_A strangled smile fell from your face._

_It kills me that I hurt you this way._

_The worst part is that I didn't even know."_

_©Whatever It Takes - Lifehouse _

_Review of the week!: _

"_I thought this chapter was one of the greatest yet. I never thought about the pregnancy thing until you mentioned it and I was like oh crap. I feel bad for Yaya for what she has to go through but also for Junior for thinking Yaya wants to break up with him. I hope that everything is good in the end. Thanks!" - sokkergurl_

--

Twenty seven days.

It'd been twenty seven days since I'd had the conversation with Junior. It's also been hell waiting for my period to come. I was supposed to get it around the weekend after the argument, but no such luck. I waited and waited. Still, no cramps, no bloating, no anything. I began to get worried when I woke up on day twenty eight and - nothing.

Being apart from Junior was disheartening. I had to resign as his tutor. When I saw him in the halls, he couldn't even look me in the eye. I hadn't spoken to him in twenty eight days. I missed him, every bit if him. We still sat at the same table at lunch, but not near one and other, not looking at one and other. It hurt when I would glance up and see him staring into space with the saddest expression in his eyes. It took all my strength to get my brother to not kill him.

"Kane, it's really no big thing. I was the one that said that we need space." Kane was dead silent as I laid on his bed. He paced around a bit, scrunching his face in concentration.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked suddenly, a little to calm for my comfort. My eyes snapped to his and I felt the tears swell in my eyes. I was silent, afraid to say anything. I felt ashamed in front of my brother, my twin, my best friend. Silently, my tears began to roll down my face.

"I dunno yet. I could be." I was expecting him to scream, to punch a wall, to phase, something, but he didn't. Instead, he sank to his knees in front of me and pulled me into a brotherly hug. I cried into his t-shirt and he patted my back.

"It'll be okay, I'll be here if you need me." he mumbled. I had to admit, he was taking this way to well. I pulled back.

"You won't tell mom and dad though, right? I mean, I don't even know for sure!" I pleaded. He shook his head.

"If and when there's a time to tell anything, that will be your place, not mine. If you need me to be there when you tell them, then I'll be there, but I won't say anything." he comforted me. I hugged my brother tightly.

"Thank you, Kanie." I muttered as fresh tears poured. He lightly tugged my hair. "It's okay." he assured me. "I love you, twin."

I giggled. "Love you too." he patted my back once more and then stood in front of me.

"You need to find out soon, let me know okay. I have patrol, but I'll be back in the morning. We can talk then." he nodded. I smiled and watched him disappear out the door and down the stairs.

Well, I guess we better get this over with.

I stood, wiping my tears and stumbling back to my room. I flicked open my cell and dialed Tia's number.

"Hey Cookie. Was sup, chika?" she said enthusiastically. I sighed.

"I need you to do something with me." I mumbled.

"Sure, anything." she said immediately. I was lucky for a kickass friend like Tia.

"I'll be over in a bit, 'kay?" I asked.

"Sure, sure. See you in a bit." she said nonchalantly. I hung up and grabbed the truck keys off my dresser. "Ma, I'll be back later. I'm going to Tia's." I hollered. She came around the kitchen corner wearing yellow rubber gloves and a scrubbing brush clutched in her hands.

"Okay, hon. Call me if you stay the night." she said. I nodded.

"Sure thing." she kissed my cheek and smiled. I smirked back and made a run for the truck before my father's prying eyes got home. He had noticed the slump that I had been in for the last few weeks. I just shrugged it off, saying I was just tired and stressed out from school. Which wasn't a complete lie. I laid awake at night crying until I fell asleep in the early morning and school was a mess. Everywhere I went, I was reminded of Junior.

I hopped into the truck and headed to the corner store. This was the tricky part. I had to be discreet about buying a pregnancy test.

I rushed down the pharmaceutical aisle and grabbed an EPT. I dropped it on the counter, expecting to see Mrs. Crow's skeptical look. I smiled sweetly.

"Evening Yaya. How's your parents?" she asked, even though her eyes really said 'why are you buying this, you're only seventeen, shame on you, shame on your family.' I grinned at her.

"They're great. My cousin in here from Montana, she asked me to get this for her." I said clutching the EPT in the paper bag as I collected the change from Mrs. Crow's withered hands. Relief flooded her face and she replaced her fake smile for a real one.

"Well, tell everyone I said hello." she said, waving as I walked out the door. I nodded, signifying I heard her.

Phew, that was easier than I thought.

I slammed the door, and sped off to Tia's. Her mother's car was gone. She was supposed to be in New York for some important business thing. Thank god. I knocked on the door once before Tia appeared with a grin and a giant glass of orange pop in her left hand. Her smile faded when she saw the look on my face. Silently I lifted the bag, showing her the contents.

"Holy shit! You're preggers?! I didn't even know you had sex!" she exclaimed as I shut the door behind me. I shook my head in disgust with myself. "Who's the baby daddy?!" she asked me seriously - and despite myself I broke down and busted out laughing. Tia stared at me like I was insane for a moment before fallowing suite. I wheezed out a few more chuckles before calming myself. "Oh, was it that night?!" she squealed. "That night you called me to cover for you!? You and Tama?! I told you not to bring me home any god babies!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it was that night." I muttered, feeling shitty all over again as the severity of the situation weighed down on me. "But I'm not for sure. That's why I'm here, so will you help me out?" I questioned. She grinned.

"Of course, Amiga. That's what I'm here for! But just a little FYI, if it's a girl, it want it to be named Tia. And if it's a boy, then I want it to be named - " she thought for a moment, "Tio!" she exclaimed. I smacked her arm.

"I'm not naming it Tio! Come on now!" I argued with her.

"Well it's better than Paul Tama the Third!" she grumbled. I rolled my eyes again."Look, I don't even know if I'm pregnant. Let's just do this!" I said, exasperated as I jogged up her stairs finding her bathroom. I shoved the door open and flicked the light on.

"Alright, lemme see the tinkle stick." she said, snatching the bag from my hands. Tia yanked the box out of the paper bag, examining it for a moment. "Okay, so you have to piss on the stick and then let it sit for two minutes before we can look at the results. A plus means you're knocked up, a minus means you're home free." she said sweetly.

"Gee, thanks! That was so fucking enlightening." I muttered, grabbing the box and pushing Tia out the door.

"Aw, common, I don't even get to see you pee on the stick?" she asked sarcastically. "Like in Juno! Common Fertile Mertile!" I rolled my eyes and closed the door in her face. "Just because you marked that stick with your urine doesn't mean it's yours!" she continued to quote Juno, laughing at herself.

As luck would have it, I actually did have to pee, so I just peed in the little cup and dipped the stick in it after pulling up my drawers. After washing my hands, I opened the door to an anxious Tia. "Well?" she asked me impatiently. I beckoned her in.

"I dunno, it's not done yet." I sighed.

"What're you gonna do if it's positive?" she asked. My heart suddenly felt heavy again.

"I have no idea, to be honest."

"Have you though about - you know?" she asked, making it clear that she was referring to abortion. I gaped.

"You serious? I would never. This is my mistake and now I have to deal with it. I can't just take the coward's way out and take and innocent life!" I said in one breath, not missing a beat. I had very strong opinions about abortion. I was PRO LIFE no matter what.

"Okay, okay, sheesh! Don't get your maternity wear in a twist." she muttered. I glared at her. "Is the two minutes up yet?" she asked me. I glanced down at the clock on my cell phone. I nodded, reaching for the stick, suddenly retracting my hand. Tia looked at me like I was having an epilepsy episode.

"I can't do it!" I cried. "You do it, please!" Tia nodded as I turned my back toward her. She picked up the stick and sighed. She didn't say anything for a few moments. I began to get anxious.

"What?! What does it say!?" I half screamed, half whispered, turning to face her.

"Dude, it's a little plus sign." the words barely registered in my mind. My breath came and went too quickly.

"Shit, shit! What am I gonna do?!" I sobbed, feeling like I was going to hurl, and I did. Thank god I was near the toilet.

"Hoooah, hooah." Tia held my hair back as I puked my guts out and cried. After rinsing my mouth out, Tia pulled me into a hug as I cried. I was getting tired of crying, I had been crying for the last twenty eight fucking days.

"Shhh, it's okay." she soothed me. "It'll all be okay."

I wish.

--

I was terrified into silence for the next twenty nine days. When someone asked me a question, I answered with one word answers, keeping my eyes trained on the floor. My dad thought I was sick, little did he know, I was pregnant with his grandchild. My mom tried to pry my secret from me, but came to no success. I even pulled away from Tia. It was even worse when I saw Junior around school. He would catch my eye every once in while and I would tear up and run off. It was official, I had literally become a loner zombie. I couldn't sleep, I barely ate, I barely talked.

But despite all the shit, I wasn't going to kill my baby, I wasn't going to give it away. I couldn't bear the thought of my child growing up not knowing that his or her mother gave them away. Not ever. I was determined to do the best I could. As far as Junior, I had no idea how to tell him. Would he be angry, sad, trapped? I didn't know, and then my family. What the hell were they gonna say? I had told Kane the exactly thirty four days after I had found out.

"So did you find out yet?" he asked me as I lounged on his bed, looking absentmindedly out his window at the rain. He was perched at his desk, in his swivel. When I didn't answer right away, he spun around to face me. "You are, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded solemnly, feeling like crap. "When did you find out?" he demanded.

"A few weeks ago." I answered, loving the way the rain splashed on the glass of his window. He gaped at me.

"A few weeks!? And you didn't bother to tell me!?" he was seething. I shrugged.

"I'm sorry Kanie. I've just been coming to grips with it. I haven't told anyone really." I tried to console him. I knew he was genuinely hurt that I didn't tell him right away. He nodded, deep in thought.

"Are you gonna keep it?" he asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I can't have an abortion. It's like murder." Kane chuckled, knowing my very strong opinions about child termination. "And adoption, I couldn't handle that. I mean, imagine growing up knowing that your birth parents gave you away, feeling like they didn't love you." I looked off into space.

"Yeah. I think you should keep it." he caught me off guard with this.

"Huh?" I asked, baffled.

Kane shrugged. "I mean, I think you'll be a great mom, a spitfire of a mom, but I don't think that there would be a more loved child in the world, especially with Junior as a dad. That kid would be like precious cargo." I smiled at my brother. "And besides, I want a niece or nephew to spoil." he grinned at me.

Ah, I loved my lug of a brother."You think?" I asked. Kane nodded.

"Definitely." it was amazing how my twin could make the crappiest things sound so good.

"Have you told Junior yet?" he asked. I shook my head. "What?! You have got to be at least like two months along and you haven't told him yet?! And you haven't seen a doctor? You do know that you start to show in your third month!" he said all at once. I rolled my eyes. It just so happened that he only paid attention in health class. I swear, he could be a doctor one day.

"Yeah, I know. I plan on telling him." I answered.

"When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow?" Kane nodded, satisfied. "What about mom and dad?" he asked. I shuddered.

"I have to tell people one at a time. I couldn't handle telling Junior and mom and dad all at once. That's too much."

"You're right. Dad's gonna pop a vain." he said thoughtfully.

Boy, didn't I know it.

"I know." I agreed.

"I can be there with you if you want - you know, when you tell them." I nodded.

"It would be helpful."

I slumped to my room an hour later. I felt tired, and like crud. My whole life was going to change, in approximately seven or eight months.

The next day, I swear my heart nearly beat out of my chest. I vowed to myself that I would tell Junior as soon as I saw him, jut get it done with. Imagine my heartbreak when I saw him just before lunch, near his locker - with Katrina. She was leaned up against him, smiling and giggling. He didn't look to perturbed by her presence. I felt tears spring into my eyes. I wrapped my sweater tighter around me as I came to a realization, one that broke me.

He had moved on.

I had hurt him a little too much. Then, as if he felt my gaze, he looked up. His deep blue orbs connected with mine and I couldn't handle the pressure. I stormed past him, knocking into Katrina on the way. I didn't know where the hell I was going. Yanking the truck keys from my pocket and shoving them into the door, I figured that I couldn't be bothered with the rest of the school day. There was only a few periods left anyway. I sped off in the direction of my house. Once I was there, dad's car was gone. Mom had went out with Kim and Emily today, so there was no one home, as Kane was left at school. I jumped out of the car and stumbled off toward the edge of the woods.

It had been a while since I had been out there. When Kane and I were smaller, we would take walks around the edge, staying out of the dense forest. Dad had warmed us about going too deep into the woodland. Today, I didn't care. I needed to clear my mind, to get some fresh air. I felt like I was going to pass out. I staggered around the heavy root growth, the trees and moss was even thicker because of the rainy season. The wind blew and I shivered, I was cold. Gripping my sweater tighter to my body, I continued to walk through the forest. Once I felt as if I was far away enough from any civilization, I slumped against a tree trunk, sinking to my knees and cried. My eyes poured, my nose running. I cried so hard, I watched the outer world slip away.

I cried myself to sleep, in the forest, against a tree.

I slept, and slept, not caring to open my eyes.

I was awoken, after what seem like forever. The sky had gotten a little darker, but the sun was still battling to poke through the clouds, near the middle of the sky. In the process of pulling out my cell phone, I was startled by a rustle in a nearby shrub. The forest was dead silent, and every noise was heightened. My head jerked in the direction of the noise. There was nothing there. My heart was jumpy, my pulse speeding. After a moment of stillness, I figured it was just my imagination.

I was wrong.

Bringing myself to my feet, I was scared half to death when a man stepped from the shrubbery, silently, a wicked grin plastered on his pale face. I knew that skin, those blood red eyes.

A vampire.

Shit.

I didn't say anything, just remained silent. I knew it was foolish, but after a moment of a staring contest, I tried to run. He darted out in front of me, so quickly, his body was a blur. His icy hand clamed around my neck and I was shoved against the a tree with a painful slam. I was struggling for breath.

"A feisty one." he breathed onto my face, his Latin accent matching his raven hair. I coughed struggling.

"My baby." I wheezed. I didn't want to die, I didn't want my developing child to die.

"Baby?" he asked, slackening his hold around my neck, glancing at my abdomen. "Ah, yes, I smell her now." I gasped.

Her? I wasn't that far along. It shouldn't have a sex yet.

"You can't be older than eighteen." he sniffed my hair. "Your scent is divine, like vanilla." he said smoothly, his breath making me want to gag. His hold was loose enough for me to breath properly now.

"Ppp-leaase, don't hurt me." I begged, fresh tear falling from my eyes. He smirked."I'm sorry, I usually don't play with my food, but there's something captivating about you." His hand fall away from my neck trailing over my arms, down to my stomach.

I saw a free chance to break away. I flailed and got only a foot away before he yanked me back, his knee coming in hard contact with my stomach. His full strength was never exerted however, in the middle of his blow to my abdomen, a large sandy-whitish wolf sprung, clasping his throat and dragging him down to the ground.

Kai.

My heart doubled when I saw my brothers gray form help her rip the vampire apart. A few others I saw as Avery and Spear, along with Shane.

Just as Junior's form came into view, I felt a stabbing, jagged pain in my stomach. I keeled over, screaming. Some wolves caught my attention as Junior fled into the trees and phased. I sunk to the floor screaming in agony as he hauled himself to my side in his cut of sweats.

"Yaya! Aiyana! What's the matter?! What did he do?" he asked me frantically. Cradling me to his side.

"It hurts!" I screamed clutching my stomach. Junior's eyes were terrified, Avery flanked his right side, in wolf form as I screamed in pain.

"You're bleeding!" he hollered, picking up my pained body. "What's the matter?!" he screamed to me. I didn't need to look down to know that I was gushing blood. I felt it saturate my jeans.

By that time, the pain was too much, I drifted, feeling somewhat at ease in his arms. That last thing I saw was my brother and Kai drag the dismembered parts of the vamp off into the trees. Avery, Shane and Spear fallowed closely as Junior carried me away, begging me to stay awake.

My last conscious thought was my baby.

It was probably gone, because of that bastard ass vampire.

"Dear God, what's happened to her!?" I heard a voice like bells chiming in the wind.

Bella.

"Yaya! What the hell happened!?" I heard another baritone voice.

Jake.

Finally I gave in, surrendered to the pain. My head fell with a small thud against Junior's form. I still felt the pain, but it wasn't as bad.

My baby

JuniorMom

Dad

Kane

I fell into the whirl of dark, letting it overcome me.

_AN: AH! Cliffy! Sorry lovelies, but that's where I have to stop it. I love leaving you guys on the edge! Next chappie will be good, so that'll have to make up for this cliffhanger. _


	16. Chasing Pavement

_AN: so I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging last chapter. Like I said, the turn of events isn't what you expected it to be! So here's another chapter. This will probably be the last chapter. Then I'll post a bonus chapter after this one. So thanks to all of you that have supported the story all along! You're all amazing. Keep a look out Broken Bones. _

_After that, I've gotten a request for an Embry imprint story, as well as a Kane imprint story. I guarantee I'll be around for a while, so make sure to be on the look out for them._

_Check out my profile for some cool extras and links!_

_Song Inspiration:_

"_If you're lost you can look and you will find me - time after time._

_If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting - time after time."_

_©Time After Time - Cyndi Lauper _

_Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. Nor do I own anything you may recognize. No copyright infringement intended._

--

Junior:

"Yaya! What the hell happened?!" Uncle Jake stepped forward, examining the limp girl in my arms. I was terrified, I couldn't loose her. I would die without her, she was my life. No words can describe my frantic mind when I felt her warm blood dripping onto my hands, she didn't move, she didn't speak.

I failed her, I've failed to protect her, to keep her happy, she could be seriously hurt.

"We found her in a clearing, a vamp was about to -" I trailed off, shuddering. I couldn't even finish the thought. It hurt to much to think what could have happened if we hadn't shown up.

"Get her into the car. Carlisle is still at the hospital. We need to get her there quickly. She's loosing a lot of blood." Bella said, directing me to her car in the garage. Edward stepped through the front door.

"What's going on?" he asked, calmly. Bella glanced at him."Yaya was hurt in the clearing." Edward wandered near the car, peering in at Yaya. His eyebrows shot up.

"What exactly happened in the clearing?" he asked, turning his gaze on me.

"I have no idea. A bloodsucker hurt her." I muttered, pulling her closer to me, stroking her hair. He nodded, joining Bella in the front seat, as Jake flanked my side.

"Nessie said she would tell Quil and Claire. They'll meet us there." Jake mumbled, glancing at Yaya, laying lifelessly against me. She looked terrible. Her skin got pale, she wouldn't move. I felt like the lowest form of specimen. My girl, my beautiful, neurotic, some times pain in the ass girl. I kissed her forehead as they drove us to the hospital, praying she would be just fine, that she would somehow wake up and tell me that she loved me and all was forgiven. I hadn't heard her voice in sixty two days. When I heard her scream in pain, I felt like I could die. I felt stupid, for not sticking by her. Then a thought occurred to me.

Pregnant?

But it wasn't possible. She would have told me. Wouldn't she have?

But the bleeding -

I felt the sudden urge to punch something, to phase to run. Tears of anger and disgust welled up in my eyes. Disgust with myself, I'm a shitty boyfriend. I should have stuck with her, no matter what she said. I'm the worst imprint in the world.

"Junior, you want me to take her, or will you?" Jake asked me. I shook my head furiously.

"I'll take her. She's my responsibility." I said, pulling her protectively to me. Jake nodded. I pulled her light body from the car and rushed her into the lobby. Carlisle was there waiting.

"What exactly happened?" he asked, motioning for the nurses with a gurney to come forward so I could lay Yaya down.

"I dunno! The pack and I heard her, I smelt her. When we found her, there was a - a cold one -" I didn't have to finish. Carlisle nodded, writing something on a chart and directing the nurses to push Yaya away for examination. "Will she be okay!?" I asked him frantically. Carlisle looked at me somberly.

"That I don't know. Once we find out, I'll come and let you all know." he told me with a pat on my shoulder. I nodded, watching him turn his back and disappear. Jake pulled me into the waiting room. I began to shake, feeling so out of control.

"Relax. Carlisle will take good care of her." he told me. A few minutes later, Avery and Spear came bustling in. Avery tossed me some clean clothes. I looked down at myself, seeing that I was covered in her blood. I changed quickly wanting to get back as soon as I could. When I got back, Quil and Claire had arrived. Quil looked like he was going to hurl as Claire burst into tears, Spear rambled on, telling them what had happened. Nessie caught sight of me, glancing at the blood stained clothes clutched in my hand. She gasped, as Quil turned and looked me in the eye. I felt small.

Suddenly, he reached forward and clasped a hand to my shoulder. He gave me a reassuring look.

We sat in the waiting hours before one of Carlisle's nurses came to address the crowd waiting for Yaya. Kane had just arrived with a disgusted look on his face. He stayed clear of me.

"Are you all here for Aiyana Ateara?" she asked, eyeing the rather large crowd.

"Yes." Quil answered in an brave tone. The nurse nodded.

"Well, Ms. Ateara will be okay. She's in emergency surgery with Dr. Cullen as we speak. The internal bleeding should be stopped shortly and she'll be taken to recovery." I breathed a sigh of relief. "All in all her uterus was strong enough to take the blow. Curiously enough the bleeding was caused by an injured artery in the vagina. Her uterus suffered little damage. So you will be glad to hear that as far as we could determine the baby is in acceptable health for this stage in the pregnancy." my jaw hit the floor.

Holy shit! Baby? What baby? Why hadn't she told me?! Holy Fuck, I'm gonna be a dad, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Baby?" Claire asked dumbfounded. The nurse gave her a quizzical look.

"You weren't aware of Ms. Ateara's pregnancy. She's almost - oh I'd say - two and a half months along." she said with a smile. I turned to see Kane's cringe.

"So you mean to tell me that my daughter is pregnant?" Quil roared. I shrunk away. The nurse nodded, and his death glare landed on me.

"I'll be out shortly when she's taken to recovery. Then you'll all be able to come and see her." she said cheerily, not knowing the Jerry Springer drama that was about to go down. As soon as the nurse was out of sight, Quil clenched his fist, I thought he was going to beat this shit out of me, that was until Claire jumped in front of him, and knocked on my chest."How long have you known!? How many times did you two have sex!?" she demanded, looking up with a glare that could burn me in half.

"I didn't know! I swear. It was just once." I pleaded with her. She rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit! How could you not know!" she hollered. I watched Quil take deep, deliberate breaths, trying to calm himself.

"He really didn't know, ma. No one did. Only me and Yaya knew." Kane cut in, coming to stand beside me. I was shocked, he was the last person I expected to come to my rescue.

"You knew!?" she shrieked. Kane cowered away from his tiny mother as Spear and Jake accompanied Quil outside for some fresh air, accompanied by Avery.

"I did, but she just told me like a few days ago. She begged me not to tell anyone." he tried to defend himself.

"It was just once Mrs. Ateara." I tried to calm her, but it only backfired."That's all it takes!" she screamed. Just then my own parents came hurdling through the door. My mother automatically comforted Claire, looking at me sympathetically.

"What's going on here?" my dad asked. I looked at the floor, dreading the truth, dreading telling my father the truth.

"Yaya is pregnant!" Claire wailed. My dad's curious gaze landed on me. I felt like a little kid under speculation for wetting the bed."Oh, Junior." my mom sighed, patting Claire's back, looking warily at me.

"Is that true, son?" my dad asked, looking at me with an unfathomable expression. I nodded silently. "I need to speak to you outside." he said, grabbing my arm, dragging me out into the fading light. "Son, how could you be so dumb?" he asked, once we were out of hearing range.

"I dunno dad, it was just once." I muttered, looking at the ground.

"Look at me son." my dad commanded. I looked up, not disobeying my father. "It only takes one time. And Yaya could have been hurt today. She didn't loose the baby right?" he asked me, sounding hopeful.

"Apparently not. The baby's fine at the moment." I muttered. I was expecting my dad to beat me a good one, but instead - Paul Tama himself - pulled me into a hug.

"You have to man up now. Yaya needs your support. I'll always be here for you, son. "he told me.

"I know." I whispered, feeling like I wanted to cry on my dad's shoulder. But I couldn't, I had to be strong. This is what I had to do from now on, be strong. I have to take responsibility for Yaya and her - our - baby. We sprang apart when someone sharply cleared their throat behind us. I swung around to see Quil standing there.

"Can I talk to him for a minute?" Quil asked my dad. My dad nodded, patting me on the back.

"Sure, sure. Just don't hit my kid." my dad said, joking. Quil smirked, probably really considering beating the shit out of me. I watched my dad meet back up with Spear and Avery and disappear through the hospital doors. Spear gave me a nod before he stepped into the hospital.

"Mr. Ateara, listen, I know I screwed up -" he stopped me with a hand held up."Junior, you're not the only one to blame. I know that Yaya is just as responsible. But I'm only going to say this all once, so listen," he paused, and I nodded, showing I understood. "I'm not going to kill you. I know that Yaya would have a fit if I hurt you in any way and frankly, I'm too happy to know that she's going to be okay. But let me make this perfectly clear, if you ever hurt her, or let her get hurt in any way, ever again, I will not hesitate to kill you myself. Clear?" he asked. I nodded, knowing that he was dead serious. "Now whatever you two decide to do about the baby situation, is up to you two. However you need to keep in mind, the best choice for yourselves and the baby, but that doesn't mean that I won't step in if things get out of hand. But just know, that if she decides to keep the kid, you're going to be there. She's not going to do it alone. I'll stand by her, but so will you, and if you don't, your ass is grass. Understood?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I mean, Yaya is my heart. I wouldn't leave her like that." I assured.

"You're a good kid Junior. Good kids make mistakes. I understand that. The imprint is strong business, and I know you won't leave her, not ever. I just needed to make myself clear. I'm pissed, don't think I'm not, I am, beyond words and having that in mind, and this little convo isn't a green light to impregnate her again, but more than that I'm afraid for her - as well as you. A baby is a big deal, it's not just another fad that you can drop when it gets old. They are you're responsibility." he paused. "Take care of my girl, Junior. She loves you." I nodded.

"I love her, more than anything in this world. I'll do the best I can to make sure that she's happy and well." I assured him. He mulled over my words before patting my shoulder and dragging me back into the hospital.

"You're dealing with Claire on your own, kid." Quil said seriously as we reproached the group. I knew I had to do it, so I manned up and did it. I approached Claire and took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Ateara, I really am sorry for this whole mess, but I think you should know that I fully intend on taking care of Yaya and the baby. I promise you that." I said all in one breath. She looked at me blankly for a moment. She stepped forward and hugged me. I was stunned by the gesture.

"I know that Junior. It's just a shock. My baby's having a baby. I not thrilled about it, but I know you're a good boy, one of your word. You've made up for all the things you've done to her in previous years, so I believe that you care enough. And I intend on standing by the two of you. Lord knows that Yaya isn't going to give the baby of for the life of her, she would practically die first. She's got very strong views about adoption and abortion." she informed me. Kane snorted and I thought it made sense. Yaya was a straight up honest kind of girl, no bullshit, just the honest to God's truth all the time. My mom smiled at me from behind Claire. My uncle Jake grinned at me for a moment.

And for the first time in sixty two days I felt like things were going to be okay, that was until I got into the recovery room and Yaya was pissed off and sobbing. I couldn't stand the sight of seeing her cry, it was like a knife in the gut. The walls in her room were pure white, and it stunk like sterilizing solution, it made me want to vomit. Yaya's face was somber when she saw me.

"How are you?" I asked, coming to sit near her bedside. She turned under the sheets, wincing, until she was faced away from me. "Come on Yaya, talk to me please!" I begged. She huffed.

"What do you want?" she growled. I was shocked by her anger.

"What do I want, I want you!" I exclaimed. She snorted sarcastically.

"That's funny, you sure didn't want me when Katrina was all up on your nards earlier." she hissed. Despite myself I laughed. She was just nearly been killed by a vampire and almost lost our unborn child, and all she cared about was Katrina. Oh, how I loved this girl.

She turned to glare at me. "It's not funny! I understand that I hurt you when I said we needed a break, but come on - _KATRINA_?!" she asked me incredulously. I rolled my eyes and stood to her bedside, resting my hand on her cheek. She leaned into my touch momentarily, before slapping my hand away. Huh, deja vu?

"I don't want her. I never have." she just stared at me like I had three heads. "So tell me something." I requested. She was quiet for a moment.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Were you planning on waiting until you were in the delivery room to tell me that you're pregnant?" I asked. Her eyes bugged out of her head, welling up with fat tears as if she forgot and just remembered what had happened to her today. She began to sob hard. Again I felt the need to stab my own eyes out. "Hey, hey it's okay." I said sliding into the bed next to her. To my surprise, she let me. Her tiny hands came to clutch the small of my back."I lost it." she cried into my shirt. "I'm sorry." she cried. It dawned on me, no one told her that she didn't lose the baby?

"You didn't loose anything." I soothed her, rubbing her back."I did!" she cried stubbornly. "In the woods, the vampire, he kicked me." she was tripping over her words she was heaving out tears so hard.

"Shhh, it's okay. It turns out that that damn uterus of yours is pretty strong. The baby is fine." I whispered. Her gaze flickered and she couldn't look more beautiful. Her hazel eyes lit up.

"But all the blood and the pain - " she rambled. I shook my head.

"I dunno, all I know is that Dr. Cullen said that the fetus is fine. There was an artery that caused all the bleeding, not miscarriage." I informed. She sighed deeply, hugging me as tight as she could to me.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to keep it a secret from you. I didn't want you to feel trapped, like you were stuck with me, and I was scared!" she muttered as her watery tear soaked my shirt. I could care less. "And I'm not giving it away! I'm not gonna kill it either! It's my responsibility and I won't just take the easy way out." she said firmly. She had so much integrity.

"It's okay. But I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere, not without you. My place is with you. And it always has been. I love you." I kissed her swollen lips. She kissed me back gently for a moment. "I don't feel trapped, I want to be here, with you. Forever. Don't ever doubt that." she nodded. "And it's okay if you want to keep the child, it's ours, I couldn't feel right about giving away, like a friggin' sack of potatoes." I rambled.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"It's okay. Stop apologizing." I told her. We fell into a comfortable quiet silence.

"So what were you and Katrina talking about anyway?" she asked me suspiciously. I laughed. She wasn't going to let the Katrina thing go. My Yaya was stubborn.

"She was telling me about her raging crush on Timber." I answered her truthfully. Katrina had come to me before lunch, asking since Timber and I were friends, if I could talk to him for her.

Yaya gasped. "No way! Timber and Katrina!?" she asked me, shocked. I nodded."Yeah, that's why I was laughing. The thought is ridiculous but I told her I would." She sighed into me.

"I thought you had moved on." she said. I pulled her back to look in her hazel orbs.

"There's no one out there for me. No one but you." I told her seriously, a blush creeped up her cheekbones. I smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth. It felt so good to hold her again, to tell her I love her, to know that she didn't hate me, that we were okay, that we _would_ be okay in the days to come.

She was silent for a few more moments before pulling back and asking. "So what do you think? Boy or girl?" she said with a beautiful smile. Just then my brother came bursting through the door. He was wearing a big goofy grin. He stared at Yaya and I like a maniac before saying lowly.

"I'm gonna be and UNCLE!" Yaya and I burst into laughter as he pushed me off the bed and snuggled up to Yaya, who welcomed his embrace openly.

"Traitor!" I teased Yaya. She rolled her eyes and kissed Chevy's cheek.

"So what do you think Chevster, boy or girl? Niece or nephew?" he thought for a moment as I fell into the seat near the bed.

"I say niece. That way I can beat up any boys that come near her." We all laughed. "When you guys get married, can I be your best man!?" Chevy asked me enthusiastically. I chuckled.

"Who else would I get to do it?" I teased. He smiled, obviously satisfied with that answer.

My mom and dad had to literally tear Chevy away from Yaya an hour later. They came in and visited for a few. My dad pinched her cheek and made her laugh. My mom kissed her cheek and said she loved her and was glad that she was okay. Her own parents came in a while later. Claire caressed her hair and Quil just looked happy and pleased that his little girl was happy and healthy. Kane gave me a death glare but then got yelled at by Yaya when she caught him from the corner of her eye. He grinned at her and she glared back. When everyone was gone, and Yaya had fallen asleep, I slid in next to her, wrapping her in my arms. I felt like my universe was right back on track. She was the one that made my world revolve and she was the reason I breath, well her and the little one that was growing inside of her. And deep down, I was excited. I love Yaya so much, to see a little person that's part of me, as well as her, was the most amazing thing that could ever play in my mind.

Gently I rested a hand on her tummy, marveling in the fact that my son or daughter was in there and would make their appearance in later months. I hoped that I was going to be a good dad like my dad or Quil, or any of the other wolves that had children. All I could do was my best, and I would. Sure we were young, sure it was too early for us to have kids, but we loved each other and had family's that loved and supported us. That's all we needed, love and family. That's what had gotten us this far. I knew that our parents were probably pissed at both of us, but life never goes according to plan. We would deal with the problems that hit us, and we would move on. Yaya was too strong to let something keep her down. Well, far to _stubborn_ - I should say - to let something keep her down.

When I had imprinted on Aiyana Ateara, I thought that I would never know what my dad and mom felt, or any of the other imprints. The love, the adoration, the dedication, but I learned that when life makes things difficult, you have to chase a little bit of pavement. It always leads to where you're meant to be, no matter how long it takes, even if you get lost, you always end up right back where you should be. The question you gotta ask yourself is, should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements?

FIN.

_AN: Oh snap, bet you weren't expecting her baby to be okay, did ya!? Well their baby is a miracle baby! So there's gonna be a bonus chapter after this one. Just one for you guys to gush over, so have no fear, that'll be up soon. Thanks again for all the amazing support on this one! You're all kick ass! :D _


	17. Bonus Chapter: Raindrop

_AN: I've decided to do this bonus chapter for you guys. This is just a little glimpse into the future because I know that a lot of you are sad that the story has ended. So here it is, as promised! : ]_

_Song of Inspiration:_

"_You have stolen my heart."_

_©Stolen - Dashboard Confessional_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own anything you may recognize. No copyright infringement intended._

--

Bonus Chapter : Raindrop

--

I was startled by the distinct sound of a tub full of toys falling on the hardwood floor in the living room.

"Rainie Mai! You better not be making a mess in there. Remember what happened last time, momma was the one that cleaned it up." I waited a moment, she was silent.

"Okay momma!" she squeaked from the front room. I continued to peel potatoes letting the skins fall in the sink. I glanced up, through the kitchen window. A typical day in LaPush, rain and gloom. The sky was gray, a light mist covering the outsides. My life in the last six years has been amazing - hard as hell - but amazing none the less. I don't regret a thing. Junior managed to get is diploma and his mechanics license. He made an honest living in the garage with my dad and Uncle Jake. I on the other hand, had to get my GED, which was a pain in the ass, but I still managed, and am now a neonatal nurse in training at the hospital in Forks.

"Unca Candy Kane is here!" I heard my daughter scream from the family room. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I gave birth to a healthy six pound baby girl when I was just barely eighteen. It was the most painful experience, but worth the feeling of my innards being ripped from my body. "Hey sis!" I heard Kane laugh as my almost six year old hung off his arm. Rainie smiled angelically at me. She was a carbon copy of Junior himself. The hair, the skin tone, the nose, especially her eyes. The exact same shade of deep blue as Junior and Chevy's eyes. She giggled as Kane kissed her cheek. It was safe to say that Rainie Mai had all the wolf men wrapped around her tiny little fingers. She was only six, but her sweet face and spunky attitude could melt any one's resolve. All the wolves in the pack were like her uncles and brothers. She called most of the uncle, and could finagle anything she wanted out of them, but when it came to me, and she couldn't get her way, watch out. She was little a little hurricane. Everyone always said that she was just like me in the personality department, saucy and outspoken.

"Hello lovely." I grinned as he tickled Rainie. She loved her uncles - and grandpa's - and her daddy, especially her daddy. I laughed thinking to myself about her fifth birthday. I swear my own dad and father in law were in cahoots. Plan get Rainie a pony was in full swing when my mom, Rachel and I had to put a stop to it.

"When's Junior gonna be here?" Kane asked as Rainie snuggled into the crook of my brother's neck, looking tired. Kane patted her little back, she looked on the verge of falling asleep, her long mass of hair falling down her back. I hated it was so long, it always fell in her eyes, but at the mention of a haircut, she freaked out.

"Should be here anytime. Have you talked to Chevy today?" I asked. Kane nodded, leaning against the door jam.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier. Said he'd be here in a bit." The whole family was getting together later on tonight, the whole wolf family. That mean everyone and their momma was coming - literally. I had the day off and had been cooking for the last three and a half hours. "Mom and dad should be here in a bit too. Mom said she wanted to help you out with the cooking." he mumbled, kissing Rainie's forehead as she had now drifted into a light nap on my brothers shoulder. When she was a baby, she wouldn't fall asleep when I held her, only when one of her wolf men held her would she stop fussing and fall asleep. I think she found comfort in their extreme warmth.

Just a few minutes later, Chevy came in, in all his six foot six glory. He phased when he turned fourteen, and now, just turning eighteen, the little boy that used to literally look up to me when we spoke, now towered over me. "Hello sister from another mister." he said pecking my cheek. He still hadn't lost his unique sense of humor. He always called my sister from another mister, technically that wasn't possible, but the wedding band on my finger said that I was his sister - in a round about kind of way.

Just as Junior promised, Chevy was his best man when we were married last year.

As soon as Rainie heard Chevy's voice, she jerked her head up from the couch, where Kane laid her and rejoiced. "Unca Chevy truck!" she squeed, hopping from the couch and jumping into his awaiting hug.

"How's it Precious Thunder?" she giggled. I know you're wondering. In our journey to find names for our daughter, the honor was given to grandpa Billy. He laughed, and thought for a few days. When we asked him what he had come up with he told us "I think you should name her Rainie Mai. Rainie Mai Tama. I just like the name Rainie and Mai means precious, Tama means thunder. It's kind of like a tribal name - in a way." he shrugged at his own suggestion. I laughed.

"I love it!" I exclaimed. None of us knew just how fitting her name would be.

"I'm good Unca Chevy Truck!" she giggled. "Is Aunt Nessie and Unca Jake coming?!" she asked me, dragging some legos into the kitchen, perching herself on Kane's lap as Chevy assembled them to look like a bridge.

"All your uncles and aunties are coming, honey." I smiled. Her baby blues lit up, and she looked like a kid getting exactly what they wanted on Christmas day.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded, assuring her. "Ya!" she laughed as Chevy made faces at her.

"Chev, can you get me that cake pan out of the cupboard?" I asked him, pointing to a space that was too high for me to reach. Chevy slid out of his seat agilely, swooping the pan out of the cupboard. He started laughing as he handed to black, burnt pan. Just a reminder of Rainie's third birthday. All the wolf boys insisted that we not buy her a cake, that they would make her one, a special one, all together.

Cue the disaster!

After making a mockery of my kitchen, flour, eggshells, frosting, butter, you name it all over the place, they burnt the cake, leaving the pan charred and a very noticeable memory of the whole fiasco. Despite the hideous outer appearance, Rainie thanked all of her wolf boys, but refused to eat any of the cake.

I finished peeling the potatoes and pulled the already made cornbread mix from the fridge. I dumped the mix into the burnt pan and popped it into the oven. Rainie jumped scurried into the living room, running back after a moment of her audible digging through the movie cupboards.

"Ma, can I watch Dances With Wolves?!" she asked, bouncing on her toes with a huge grin. I laughed at her. I swear she was going to ware that DVD out one of these days. She watched it at least three times a week. "Pleaaaase!?" she begged. I shook my head as Kane and Chevy chuckled.

"Why don't we wait for Uncle Jake to get here. It's his favorite movie too you know. I'm sure he'd love to watch it _with_ you." I reasoned. Her face fell a little but she agreed.

"Okay, ma." she said, setting the DVD on the table and going back to her abandoned legos spewed about the living room floor. Chevy joined her after a moment.

"So how's the training going at the hospital, sister?" Kane asked me as I sliced the potatoes so I could boil them and then let my mother mash them. She was always better at it then I was.

"Ah, it's good. I love seeing all the babies everyday." I grinned at him.

"Yeah. It seems it would be exciting." he agreed.

"Oh yeah, for sure. There's is a lot of young mothers coming and going though." I said with a head shake. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret Rainie, a bit, but I was no saint. I was pregnant at seventeen, and it was hard as hell. If it wasn't for the support if my family as well as Junior's, I would have been screwed.

"Sounds familiar." he smirked. I snorted and tossed a piece of sliced, raw potato at his head. He caught it and popped it into his mouth.

"Don't be a dick! You love your niece don't you!? And besides you're the one that said I should keep her." I argued playfully with him. He laughed heartily. I gave him a quick side glance. In all this time my twin could always make things better, easier and I still trusted him and his opinion with my life. After all, he was my older brother - even if it was only by mere minutes. Not to mention we shared the same amniotic fluid!

Ha, good memories.

"I love you both with all my heart, hell, I even learned to like Junior. It's hard not to when Rain looks exactly like the guy. She's a mini version of him. She has your fire though." that sent me off into a peal of laughter.

"Oh, how right you are. I've mellowed with age though!" I tried to defend myself. My brother smirked.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked me incredulously. I gave him a surprised look.

"What!? I have!" I argued. He scoffed.

"This coming from the girl that nearly scalped Jimmy with dad's antique tomahawk!?" he ground out. I laughed.

Jimmy was Shane and Spear's little brother. He was a year younger than Chevy and was very - hm, a way to explain it? - sexually active. Anyway, he and his girlfriend went through a little pregnancy scare recently. Me being the authoritive woman I am, told him that if he ever let it happen again I would scalp his little ass.

"Hey, teen pregnancy is no joke. I care for the kid and he was being careless. Imagine the mess if he did get her pregnant - she's not his imprint, then boom, she has the kid and then the fool imprints on some other girl. That would be a catastrophe we all do not have the stress capacity to handle!" I said, without missing a beat. Kane nodded in agreement.

"True." he mumbled, thinking deeply about what I had said. After a moment of silence, I heard the familiar jingle of keys at the front door.

Junior.

I wandered into the living room. Rainie heard the door opening and immediately dropped her toys, hurdling toward the door.

"Daddy!" she screamed as soon as the door was open. I laughed as he dropped his tool box on the floor and scooped up his baby girl. I stood back for a moment, examining the pair of them. There was no doubt she was his daughter.

"Raindrop!" he laughed, kissing her forehead. "How's my favorite girl today!?" he asked her. She giggled and proceeded to tell him every detail of her day. When she came to a breathy end, Junior glanced at me, his blue eyes shining with happiness. His stare still gave me butterflies, even after all this time.

He looked hot in his garage uniform shirt, his name scrawled over a patch over the left side of his chest, his worked, weathered jeans and disarrayed hair. My heart skipped a beat when he grinned, setting Rainie on her feet and pulling me in for a kiss.

When he pulled away he breathed deep before asking, "And how was my other favorite girl today?" I grinned and stroked the small of his back.

"Busy." I answered simply. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, let me get cleaned up and I'll help you out." he said as he kissed my nose and stalked off toward the bathroom. I looked down to see Rainie with a disgusted face."Ew, you're gonna get daddy's cooties!" she squealed. I smirked and lunged forward, scooping her up and tickling her mercifully.

"Momma!" she squeed breathlessly. "Stop!" she giggled.

"Nope!" I said nonchalantly. After a moment, I set her on her feet, she fled into the living room to take refuge with her uncles, who were drawn out on the couch watching some sports program on the TV. Junior appeared in the kitchen a few moments later, his arms wrapping around my waist as I continued to slice potatoes.

"I love you." he whispered.

"Love you too." I smiled. "How was work today?" I asked. He separated himself from me, taking a knife and helping slice potatoes.

"It was good. Jake and Ness should be here soon." he said, dropping some potatoes slices in the pan with a thump.

"Are Kai and Ayden still in Boston?" I asked. Junior shook his head no.

They had gone up to visit her parents grave.

"They got back last night. Ayden said they'd be here for sure. Kai was whining about not seeing Rain in a while." I laughed. For some odd reason, Rainie took a very close liking to Kai. It might be the fact that the three of us are the only girls, aside from the original wolf girls, but whenever Kai was around, Rainie was attached to her hip. Especially when Kai had her guitar or played piano for her. Rainie had always loves music and melodies as a baby. Kai seemed to have inspired her to want to play piano. I think Nessie had something to do with that as well. She shocked us all when she said she could see the notes in her head when she heard music. I brushed it off, thinking she was just being a little girl with an overactive imagination and exaggerating. It surprised the hell out of me though when Kai and Nessie could teach her classical pieces within only a few days. They all say she's like a prodigy, but she insisted that she just loves the feeling of her little fingers on the keys. She was awarded a piano from Aunt Nessie on her fourth birthday.

I think the music thing is another big reason why she gravitated to Kai.

Kai even wrote her a lullaby on the guitar. She sings it whenever she comes for a visit and it never fails to make Rainie more excited than ever.

It went something like:

_Rain falls, oh drops of rain._

_Upon the sea and town._

_Rain falls, peace is among the tribe again._

_While, the raindrops fall, peacefully down, down._

_Rainie Mai, sings like bells of glass._

_Letting the light through the clouds at pass._

_Rain falls, washes away the tears._

_A love, a life, an angel stays near._

Rainie always sang along, loving the constant use of her name.

"Momma, can I watch Dances With Wolves _now_?!" I turned to find my baby girl standing in the doorway with her hand on her hip. "Uncle Jake and Aunty Nessie just got here with Ayden and Kai." she announced. I grinned, as I went to open the front door. Junior fallowed close behind me. I heard the shuffle of feet and the familiar 'Sure, Sure' from Jacob Black's mouth. I giggled despite myself.

I wretched the door open, much to Rainie's chagrin. Jake was holding Nessie near as Kai and Ayden loomed behind them.

"I love you all!" Rainie decided to announce randomly. We all were silent for a split second before bursting into laughter.

"We love you too Raindrop!" Jake said, coming into the house and swooping the little girl into a hug. She laughed as the rest of the Blacks fallowed into the house. Nessie pulled me into a hug, after releasing me, Ayden pulled me into a brotherly hug. Kai was the last to squeeze me around the waist, hugging me tightly before Rainie attached herself to her. Ayden and Jake wandered into the front room, where the guys were screaming over some show."Aunty Kai! I learned to play Shoshone Love song on the piano! Like you were teaching me!" she squealed as she launched herself into the she-wolf's arms. Kai's eyes lit up and she beamed.

"Well maybe later, you can play and I can sing!" she told Rainie. Rainie nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Let's go harass uncle Ayden!" she laughed. Nessie laughed, a bit exasperated.

"That one is something else." she giggled. I nodded."Oh yeah." I agreed. The door opened on it's own and my parents made their appearance, the in-laws in tow.

"Hi daddy!" I squealed, feeling like a little girl again. I hugged him tightly before handing out hugs to the rest of the family.

"Rainie Mai Tama! Where are you!?" Paul bellowed, ducking into the living room with my dad and Junior not far behind. My mother, Rachel and Nessie went back to the kitchen.

"So how's everything, dear?" Rachel asked me as she started dumping potatoes into a pan of hot water to boil. I grinned.

"Everything's great." she smiled.

"How's the rug rat behaving?" my mom asked, as if I didn't talk to either of them everyday.

"She's good. Hell of a temper, but she's a good kid. She loves being around the family." I stated, glancing out at Rainie who was curled up between Junior and Paul. Nessie chuckled.

"Oh yeah. She reminds me of Jacob in that way. Family is his world." I laughed.

We finished the rest of the potatoes and Nessie pulled the cornbread out of the oven. Emily brought chicken. Jared and Kim showed up with some dishes of their own. After an hour more of cooking and family arriving, all the wolf boys - excluding the ones on patrol - were there. Embry and Tara showed up a little after Sam and Emily along with William and Hayden. Shane was on patrol, but Spear arrived with his imprint, Pierce - pretty much one of the most gorgeous girls I've ever seen. They fit together well. Sir Billy Black rolled in right before food was served. The last to arrive was Avery and his wife with their five year old, Caden, tagging along. He and Rainie were best buddies. They shared a love of the piano. The two of them were too cute. Each would sit on one end of the music bench, playing.

"Alright! Food's ready!" I hollered as a stampede of people rushed into the kitchen, fighting for a plate. I stood back, knowing better than to try and fight it. Last time I almost lost a few fingers. When the crowd died down, and the family was outspread through the house, I got some potatoes and cornbread, not being very hungry.

"That's all you're gonna eat?" Junior asked me. I nodded, stuffing another piece of cornbread into my mouth. He smirked and snagged a forkful of my potatoes. I gasped in mock horror.

" Junior freakin' Tama!" I scolded, swatting his fork away from my plate. His eyebrows shot up.

"Aiyana freakin' Tama!" he imitated in the same scolding tone. I rolled my eyes, not letting on to the fact that just hearing his last name attached to my first made me giddy.

"You know I hate it when you do that!" he just smirked and kissed my forehead.

"I only do it to spite you." he declared.

"Chyeah, I know." I snorted. He just gave me and angel's smile, dimples in full force and went off the got more food - food of his own. I peered through the mass of people in my house and spotted my daughter perched on Jimmy's lap, licking potatoes off of her fingers as Jimmy's girlfriend laughed at her. I grinned and set my sights on my parents. Dad was in the corner with mom near his side. All these years and my dad still looked at my mom like she was a precious piece of art, the most beautiful thing in the world - the way Junior looked at me sometimes.

Smiling to myself, I made my way over to Chevy who was now occupying Rainie's attention. She sat near him, fiddling with her uncle's tribal necklace. I sunk into the couch near the two of them."Unca Chevy Truck, can I ask you a question?" Rainie said after a moment. Chev looked down at her.

"Sure, Raindrop." he smiled. She giggled for a moment before asking."Where do babies come from?" Chevy's face went from delighted to sickened, to terrified within seconds. He looked up at me, searching for help. I held my hands up in surrender.

"You're all on your own bud! Be creative." I said patting his arm, turning my attention to a very enthusiastic Caden.

"Aunty Ya, I got a fire truck today!" she squealed, holding up a little red fire engine. I grinned. He looked so much like Avery."That's cool Cay Day!" I beamed. He grinned a toothy grin before going back to playing with his truck on the carpet. I caught the tail end of Chevy and Rain's conversation. He was so confused on how to explain, he resorted to quoting _Knocked Up_.

"- a stork, he umm, he drops it down and then, and then, a hole goes in your body and there's blood everywhere, coming out of your head and then you push your belly button and then your butt falls off and then you hold your butt and you have to dig and you find the little baby. "

I burst into laughter, Chevy looked at me smugly as Rainie contemplated his explanation. "But I thought a mommy and daddy have se-" I cut her off, dropping my hand lightly over her little mouth.

"Well I think that's enough of that conversation. Rain, Uncle Chevy is right. Your butt falls off and then you dig and all that other stuff, kay?" I asked her. She nodded, clearly confused by the logic. I looked up, just to see Junior laughing his ass off at me. "Real funny Tama!" I grumbled toward him. He smirked and I turned back to my girl. "How about you play the piano for us now?" I asked. Rainie nodded happily.

"Aunty Kai! Can we play now!?" she asked. Kai nodded, swooping her up and setting her down on the piano bench. "I'll play and you can sing!" she said. Kai nodded.

Rainie lifted to key cover and grinned at her aunt before letting her little hand fall over the keys, catching everyone's attention. I had heard her play this song a million times, but it never seized to amaze me, how truly fluid she was. She never tripped up or stumbled. The room filled with a happy melody as Kai began to sing, her voice sounding like butter, smooth and soft.

_Fair is the white star of twilight._

_And the sky clearer at days end._

_Fair is the white star of twilight._

_And the sky clearer at days end._

_But he fairer, and he dearer._

_He, my heart's friend._

She always brought me to the verge of tears when she sang. So beautiful and pure. I glanced round the room, my family, my friends, my life. I had so much to be thankful for, so much to enjoy. I considered myself one lucky lady. A husband that I loved with my heart, a daughter that was the perfect balance of us both.

_Fair is the white star of twilight._

_And the moon roving._

_Fair is the white star of twilight._

_And the moon roving._

_But he is fairer, he batter worth loving._

_He, my heart's friend._

Life just doesn't get any better than that. Thinking back on the rough times that got me here, I'm thankful for every bit of them. Every bit of pain - physical and emotional. It was worth it all.

_AN: SO there you are, the end. Hope it was good. Thanks again to all the people that reviewed and had anything to do with the story._

_And to answer a common question - "Will there be a sequel to Chasing Pavement/More Than Anyone?"_

_Yes, there will be eventually, but I have some request as well as Broken Bones to get done first, but there will probably be sequels! So be on the look out for future FanFics!_

_Again, I own none of the copyrighted lyrics presented. The song "Shoshone Love Song (My Heart's Friend)" belongs to Robert Emmerson/Michael Sheen. No copyright infringement intended._

_AND! I wanted to say to Jen: Don't let the stupid - yeah, I said __**stupid **__- haters on the forum get you down! You're an amazing writer and they can just go fall down some stairs! :] Keep your head up and KEEP WRITING!_


End file.
